


True Blood; Life of an Undead Genius

by Quryuu



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers - All Media Types, True Blood
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan was turned against her will, but she is not the typical vampire. For years she had lived in Shreveport, never noticed by those in power. Until one little event brings her to Eric's attention and throws her life into a whole new direction. </p><p>"words" normal English<br/>//words// Swedish/Norse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the fandoms I incorporate into this story. I also ignore any and all time lines.

Music pumped through the club wrapping around the writhing bodies oppressively. The lights flashed to the beat adding to the ambiance. The bar area was surrounded by eager clientele looking for their next drink, or picking up a partner for the night. In all, it was a typical nightclub scene, if one ignored the little nuance of it being a Vampire club.

Fangtasia was the hottest spot in all of Shreveport Louisiana since Vampires had ‘come out’ nearly ten years ago. The owners were vampires themselves, one being Eric Northman, the Sheriff of the area. He kept the local vampires in line and reported to the Queen of their state. Currently he was on a raised dais, lounging in his throne texting away. All around him females, and even some males, fought for his attention. Very few would ever receive it, and even then it wouldn’t last long. But it was hard keeping the attention of a vampire as old as Eric, especially if one was mortal.

His Child and business partner, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, also known as Mistress Pam to the staff and local vampires, manned the door, checking IDs and scoping the ‘menu’ so to speak. Like Eric she was one of the older vampires in the area and not easily impressed.

Both were highly respected in their community, and with their power and experience it was no wonder. So when Fangtasia opened and Eric ‘requested’ his people to show up to enthrall the masses, they listened. Occasionally they would also work the bar, if Longshadow was out, or even serve the patrons. He had even set up a well-scheduled rotation for them, though they could certainly come more often than their slotted time.

Morgan was probably one of the few that stuck strictly to the rotation schedule. It wasn’t that she minded clubbing; in fact she loved to go dancing. She just preferred a different club scene when she did go out, though mainly she stayed home on her computer playing in the cyber world. Not that anyone should really expect different from one of the world’s prominent hackers. As her friend Hardison often coined, it was the ‘Age of the Geek’, and she was one of the best.

It was her skills and intelligence that led her to being such before she was turned at twenty years old. She worked freelance, earning money legally and illegally with her skill set. If she wanted she could disappear at any time and become someone else. She had certainly considered it after being turned against her will ten years ago.

Apparently her ‘maker’ had disagreed with the Great Revelation and decided to cause problems. By the time he was caught he had made eleven new vampires, including Morgan. Within two years she was the only one left ‘alive’. It was unusual for a vampire to be without their maker, and often dangerous for everyone, especially if a maker didn’t form a bond of any kind with the new child. Without said bond most vampires usually lost their sense of self, relying solely on new instincts. Also controlling said new instincts, which developed when one was turned, was extremely difficult, so it was an unspoken rule that Makers stayed with their progeny at least a decade training them. The bond between Maker and child would continue, helping the child all through their life, even if the maker ‘died’. She had never gotten that chance thanks to the insanity her own maker suffered, causing him to turn people at random with no connection forming between him and the new vampire. Eric had dealt with him personally. Her ‘siblings’ had been offered a chance to ‘prove’ themselves, only to fail epically, thus meeting their own ends. Though no one had expected differently. 

Her own success had been surprising to everyone. Not once had she lost control, as young and/or un-bonded vampires were known for. But unlike most people she had an unusually high intelligence and her mind worked in such a way that she could literally defy the natural order of things. For example, she never believed that she had to submit to ‘sleep’ once the sun rose, so she really only ‘died for the day’ from eleven to three, when the sun was strongest. Sometimes though if she was working on a very important project she could stay awake even then, though she would definitely get the bleeds. From what little she knew of her new race, only the oldest of vampires could stay awake that long. But she’d always been big on mind over matter.

Being turned into a vampire had definitely not been in her life plan. However, she rolled with the punches, so to speak, and accepted her new ‘condition’. She preferred to work at night anyway so she hadn’t lost too much. Thankfully the friends she had in the cyber community didn’t care a whit about her undead status, though several had offered to ‘take care of’ her maker for his transgression. Their support really helped keep her going during her more depressed moments.

It had been hard enough to find acceptance among the mortal world, for even in cyberspace her type of geek was in short supply. In the vampire world she was ostracized simply for not having a maker and for said maker not forming ‘the bond’. On top of that her lack of blood lust and a superiority complex only made it harder. Many had hoped she would anger the sheriff and meet her end like her siblings. However, Morgan was anything but stupid.

While she might have broken mortal laws left and right without being caught, she knew better than to play such games with vampire law. The punishments for such were far harsher than one could imagine. Granted she bent the rules sometimes, but ultimately she would bow to her sheriff, he had spared her life when he didn’t have to.

So she would do her rotations at the club, often switching between bar tending and waitressing, as she didn’t mind serving the masses. The only problem was she often got bored. It was a result of her vast intellect, often leading to learning new things like languages or hacking into various government agencies for fun. Sadly she didn’t always find ‘safe’ productive ways to alleviate said boredom.

For example, she was currently lifting wallets left and right then returning them on a second pass, just to see if she could. The dangerous part? She was only doing it to the vampire patrons. If they caught her it could end very badly. But it kept her occupied and stopped her from doing something more drastic, like switching everyone’s credit cards around, or using her phone to change peoples’ identities. And yes, she can do that.

She did this for a few hours, before boredom returned. A part of her hoped one of them would notice, but none ever did. Well at least none of those she actually pick-pocketed. She got the strange feeling that Eric knew what she was doing, as his eyes had come to rest on her several times during the night. But since he didn’t say anything to her, she figured he’d let it slide. It wasn’t like it was affecting her job duties.

For a moment she considered starting a game of battleship with one of her cyber buddies, but Eric and Pam both disliked it when they used their cell phones while working, so she managed to refrain. Barely.

Instead she flitted in and out of the crowd, getting orders, delivering drinks and ignoring the mortals who offered themselves to her. She didn’t understand that part. Yeah, she was a vampire, but she wasn’t anywhere near as pretty as most of them. She was an average height of five foot six, with long brown hair she had up in a high ponytail and brown eyes. Her features were pretty, but not beautiful, and while she was lean she didn’t have the preferred ‘supermodel’ body most men went for, though she was proud of her modest c-cup bust. She wasn’t even wearing anything half as provocative as most of her fellow vamps in the club, just a simple vest top, dark green, and tight, hip hugging jeans and boots; nothing impressive or ‘sexy’, just functional. Mistress Pam had complained often about her lack of fashion. Vaguely she wondered what she would say if she saw her normal attire. The poor woman would likely have a conniption.

Morgan supposed it was just the novelty of being bitten by a vampire that had the mortals trying for her attention. Well, she would burst their bubble as she only fed from blood bags or True Blood; though the latter was only on rare occasions as the taste was horrendous. This was another mark against her from her brethren. Hell her fangs didn’t even come out when blood got spilled accidentally in the club. So apparently the others had dubbed her as unnatural.

On her latest round she paused at Eric’s throne, as he had just invited a pair of young women up and he would have summoned her anyway to get them drinks. Sometimes she tried to sneak up just to see if he wouldn’t notice, but as of yet he had always caught her.

“Morgan, get these ladies what they would like to drink,” he ordered calmly the moment she stopped next to him, his voice sensual and deep. The two women twittered like lovesick teens.

Bowing to him in respect she turned to the mortals trying hard not to sneer at them. Really could anyone look trashier? Even when she was human she disliked females like this. Both of them managed to order a drink, each trying to sound sophisticated and sexy at the same time. It failed dismally, though she didn’t comment. If the boss wanted to waste his time with such floozies that was his problem.

She made sure to get this ordered filled fast, as the boss was always a priority. On the way back she ran into an issue, or more accurately she spotted a potential issue. She saw a male making his way up quickly behind Eric’s chair a silver stake in his hand. It was small enough that no one else seemed to notice, and Eric was a bit too preoccupied with his future meals. His eyes were full of determination, clearly set on his course of action.

Letting an unnecessary sigh out she used her vampire speed to intercept the fool. Tossing her tray straight up so the drinks did not spill, she struck the male in his solar plexus, grabbed the hand holding the stake and slammed him bodily into the floor placing a foot into the small of his back to keep him down. Then she used her free hand to catch the tray, glancing to note that she had not spilled the drinks. Yup, she was that awesome.

Everything came to a halt, all eyes on them. Wonderful. Please note the sarcasm.

In her sweetest voice she addressed the downed man. “I’m afraid stakes are not allowed on premises. As such we will have to confiscate your weapon and ask you to leave.”

She had a feeling the man would be cursing a blue streak had she not knocked the wind out of him. All around them vampires showed fang, hissing in anger at the clearly visible silver stake.

“Indeed,” Eric spoke up from his seat, looking completely unsurprised. “Weapons of any kind are prohibited. Pamela.”

Pam appeared in front of them in an instant, carefully wrapping a towel around the silver stake and yanking it from the man’s hand, more than a few of his bones breaking. Served the idiot right for attempting this little stunt in a vampire bar. Chow and Teyla, two of Eric’s enforcers, came forward and relieved Morgan of her guard duty, dragging the struggling mortal away.

Morgan just turned towards the boss and his two mortals of the evening. Ignoring their shocked faces she deftly handed them their drinks. “Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?”

Both of them just shook their heads, unable to even speak. Eric looked highly amused by it all, at least to other vampires. To the humans his lips simply twitched upwards slightly. With a wave of his hand the music started again and people went back to their conversations. Morgan bowed to Eric once more and returned to her rounds, boredom only marginally alleviated.

When the night had finally ended and the masses sent on their way Morgan cleaned up her section as fast as she could, hoping to get in some time on her computer before going to sleep for the day. Jensen had hinted at a possible multiplayer game to start at six. Usually she, Hardison, Jensen and J teamed up against various other teams. Their record had yet to be beat.

“Morgan.” Pam’s sultry tone stopped her in her tracks. “Eric would like you to join us in his office.”

She raised her eyebrows in question, wondering what he could possibly want. It’s not like she did anything wrong tonight. Pam of course said nothing and simply turning on one dangerously spiked high heel and meandering down the hallway. Allowing a small huff of annoyance she soon followed. She had actually never been to Eric’s office, so the trip felt strangely reminiscent of her past sojourns to the principal’s office. 

She found Pam waiting for her, nodding her inside. The door closed with an ominous click behind them. Looking around she noted the large black leather couch off to one side, the large mahogany desk and comfy looking chair sitting behind it. A few bookcases with various trinkets, books and paperwork lined the far walls. He even had a mini fridge and microwave. Two more chairs were situated in front of said desk, one occupied by the suicidal human from earlier. Eric leaned against his desk in front of the mortal, no doubt using his rather impressive figure as an intimidation tool. Chow and Teyla stood towards the back, silent shadows waiting for orders. Morgan felt like she had stepped into a scene from the Godfather.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

Glacial blue eyes flickered towards her for a moment before returning to his prey. “As a reward for your actions this evening I am allowing you to join us for this mortal’s punishment.”

Great. “Thank you sir,” she said out loud instead, still a bit confused. While Eric took his duty as Sheriff seriously she’d never had him really take an interest in her. In fact, aside from telling her how he would destroy her should she step out of line back when she was newly made, he only dealt with her when she was working at the club and even that was limited. He certainly had never invited her to join such a vampiric event, or any event really. 

“So Mr. Howard, are you finally ready to tell me why you attempted an attack on my person in my club,” he asked in such a way that only a fool wouldn’t answer.

Unsurprisingly this mortal proved to be a fool. “Fuck you!”

Eric stared harder holding his eyes. “You will tell me what I want to know.”

The man smirked when the glamour didn’t work, earning a growl from Eric. Morgan cocked her head to the side studying the mortal. The glamour should have worked; there was nothing remotely special about this man. However, his skin was taking on a strange tint, and he looked very flushed, more so than nerves would account for.

“Then I have no use for you,” Eric stated evenly, his fangs out as he prepared to bite the man in front of him.

“Wait!” Morgan moved forward hand out to stop her boss. The others in the room looked at her like she was crazy, Eric just looked furious.

“While I may allow your soft nature to continue outside this club, you will not interfere in my rendering of punishments, nor will you command me to do anything,” he hissed at her, his tone deadly.

“I’m not, sir,” she hastily replied, shaking slightly from the danger emanating off of the older vampire. “But something’s not right with him. Look at his skin, it’s not right…”

His gaze captured hers, testing the validity of her words. When he was satisfied with whatever he found he tilted his head to one side and pulled back from the mortal, taking a moment to study his prey. Sure enough he noted the bluish tint now prevailing in his skin tone. Taking a deep breath he scented the pitiful man. With his rage no longer blinding him he finally saw what his younger vampire had. The idiot had silver in his system, a large amount of it from his current condition. Hiking one fine brow high he stared at the mortal.

“You actually ingested silver.” Eric huffed in amusement as he relaxed his tense muscles. Morgan heard Pam’s soft curse from right next to her, the other likely having moved into her space to deal with her should Eric command. Chow and Teyla both looked even more severe. “And to think I was just going to end your life quickly. You however have written your own death sentence. One that will be long and painful. Unless,” he drawled the word letting it hang in the air. “You tell me why you tried to attack me, and I will put you out of your misery.”

“Go to hell!”

Eric smirked evilly as he leaned down into the man’s personal space. “You first. Chow, Teyla, show our guest to the basement, let him enjoy his last few hours there.”

The two vampires dragged the bound man to his feet, practically carrying him from the room. Silence reigned before Pam huffed dramatically.

//Now how are we going to get the information?// She asked in Swedish. Morgan stayed quiet deciding not to answer, as she was not even sure she should still be there.

//I will get it, no need to worry.// Eric assured her grabbing an old worn wallet from the desk. //I will find someone to look up the information for me.//

//Yes, and pay how much?// She growled back, clearly not liking this plan. //Besides none have proven sufficient in the past.//

“Um… if you want I can look it up for you now,” Morgan offered, deciding not to speak in Swedish, as she didn’t want to offend them with her horrible accent. While she could speak and read a multitude of languages current, old and even made up, she had little skill in the proper pronunciation. She fidgeted when their eyes zeroed in on her. “I, uh, just need to use your computer…”

Pam looked skeptical but Eric had an intrigued gleam in his eye. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He held out the wallet in a rather challenging fashion.

“Why not? You do seem to be full of surprises this evening.” He gestured to his chair and computer.

Cautiously taking the wallet she moved to the computer taking an unneeded breath to calm herself. There was something unnerving having two old and powerful vampires watching your every move. Thankfully though, she never got performance anxiety when it came to computers.

The machine was already on, business documents displayed from where Eric was likely working earlier. Saving them quickly and closing them out, she began her search. Using her skills she moved through the system, easily hiding her IP location in case anyone tried to back track. Her fingers practically flew across the board as she worked her magic.

During this time Pam flopped gracefully onto Eric’s couch reading the latest issue of Vogue. She wasn’t sure the young vamp could do what she said, but she figured it was worth a try. Besides she did seem to know what she was doing, and if not, Eric would deal with it.

Eric though was fascinated. Morgan had already surprised him this evening, something anyone rarely did anymore, let alone more than once. When he had dealt with her maker and her other siblings he had considered just getting rid of her to prevent future headaches. However, something about her stayed his hand. Unlike her maker or siblings she had a control not seen among newly turned, especially those without a sire/child bond. Though he honestly expected to have to clean up at least one mess, i.e. dead body, for her, she had proven to be an ideal subject in his area. She worked her rotation shifts with efficiency, she followed their rules and laws, and she showed proper respect to her elders. He especially enjoyed her antics when she got bored while working. The only real worry was her lack of vampiric behavior. From what he had learned she lived solely on donor bags and True Blood. At least with the latter she only drank it rarely and mainly fed on the human blood. Still he had seen her in the club when blood had been spilled and she didn’t show any fang, at all. No one had that kind of control when they were that young. She was also one of his loners, preferring her own company to other vampires. While not a bad thing, it could be worrying.

All in all she was an enigma. One he thought on often, but quickly dismissed, as she did not burden his own existence. Tonight though he had seen sides of her that were even more interesting. When she took down the man trying to attack him she moved with a grace and fluidity that spoke of practiced ease. Her ability to remain calm and keep from causing a larger scene, that likely would have frightened their human patrons off, proved useful. Then her willingness to stand up to his wrath in an attempt to keep him from harm, showed loyalty and bravery, both traits he valued highly.

Now she was working away on his computer with a speed and confidence he had not originally associated with the young one. She had also seemed to understand him and Pam when they spoke in his native tongue, though she did not outright speak it. Perhaps they had a hidden diamond in the rough?

“Okay.” He blinked at her sudden exclamation, glancing at his watch to see only twenty minutes had gone by. “Name, Christopher Terrance Howard. Age 40. Married when he was 20, divorced, no kids, major bar bills though, so I’m thinking alcoholic. He wasn’t in debt until three years ago when he started going to the racetrack… Yikes. Man certainly has poor choices in horses. Looks like he owes a lot of money to these three men.” She pulled up their profiles for Eric and Pam to see, missing the impressed look the two shared. “From his phone records he’s been texting one number an awful lot the past few days.” A few taps later had her cursing. “Well, Howard may not be a smart boy but his contact is. Used a burner phone. Can’t be traced. But…” More tapping occurred and suddenly a video feed popped up. “There is surveillance for the location of their meet.” She enlarged the screen so they could watch their prisoner meet with a shadowed figure two nights ago according to the date on the screen.

“Even with our eyesight the picture is not good enough to tell who he is speaking with,” Pam grumbled irritably.

“Maybe, let me try…” Morgan enhanced the picture then typed away some more. Suddenly the video screen shot cleaned up pixel by pixel until they could see the mystery figure quite clearly.

Morgan didn’t recognize the person, but the hissed curses from the other two indicated they did. When the two started conversing in their native tongue in rapid-fire succession, she tuned them out figuring it would be best if she did not know. Instead she found pulled and empty thumb drive from her pocket, you never knew when you would need one, and started down loading the information. Once done she began the process of scrubbing Eric’s computer so no one could find any evidence on his IP Address.

“Why are you erasing that,” Pam practically screeched in her ear, startling her.

Holding up the thumb drive like a shield she prayed the other female would leave her intact. “Uh… what I did is not exactly… legal. So to protect you guys I’m scrubbing the Sheriff’s computer of any traces of the information. I already downloaded what you needed to this thumb drive. No one can trace where it came from. Also you might want to invest in better firewalls, these aren’t very good.”

Neither said anything as they simply stared at her. Finally Eric took the offered data source.

“You will not repeat what you heard here,” he ordered.

“Wasn’t even listening and as far as I’m concerned, I left when Howard was removed,” she replied honestly. Eric gifted her with a pleased smirk, while Pam gave her a considering once over. “May I go now?”

Eric merely nodded and waved for her to leave. Not needing to be told twice she practically bolted only to stop short when he called out.

“And Morgan. I expect you to update my computer security sometime this week.”

Figures. “I can do it Sunday, when the club is closed. It’ll give the computer a chance to reboot and not slow down your business,” she advised. At his nod she left glad to be out of there; even though she got the feeling showing off her skills to him had not been the best idea. Still, he was her sheriff and he had been fair to her these ten years, and there were worse people to know her abilities.

“Well that was interesting,” Pam muttered once the girl was gone. Aside from lamenting about the child’s choice in clothing she honestly had not thought much of her this past decade. Then again, she had not done anything to stand out and make Pam think of her. But tonight she had saved her maker not once, but twice, and she had found them the information they needed in a very efficient fashion. Morgan most certainly had her attention now.

“It was,” Eric mused quietly as he checked his Internet history. As she said, there was nothing marked except the few sites he had gone to earlier in the evening. In fact he could not find any trace she had used his computer at all. “And immensely helpful. Though I am not pleased she has never shared her unique skill set with me before.” He thought on it for a moment. “What does her file say?”

Pam went to the large file cabinet unlocking the portion Eric used to keep the information on the vampire citizens of his territory. Finding the file quickly she flipped through the unsurprisingly thin contents.

“She’s listed her employment as a freelance computer technical specialist.” The blond let out an amused snort. “I suppose that is the legal title for hacker.”

Eric chuckled softly. “Smart girl. Technically she didn’t lie, and she did tell us. It makes me wonder what else she has not…elaborated on.”

Pam remained quiet for a time growing more serious. // You are lucky her maker is no longer among us. He would have had the right to ask you favors for what she did for you tonight, even without the bond.//

Eric eyed his child stoically recognizing the anxiety in her frosty tone. // I am aware. But he is not, so any favors owed will go to her directly, though I doubt she knows of that tradition of our culture.//

Pam nodded her shoulders releasing some of their tension. // I suppose we could keep an eye on her a little better. She is one of the more tolerable minions.//

Eric flashed her a grin in response.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I am not a computer expert and will probably not be completely accurate. As such I left it as vague to the specifics as possible. This is just part of my character's skill set. 
> 
> "words" English  
> //Words//Swedish/Norse  
> * words* Ancient Gaul: I believe this was Godric's origin.

Sunday came faster than Morgan really wanted but she made her way to Fangtasia the moment the sun went down, her own computer in her bag. She actually expected to be met by Pam, but it was Eric who opened the door. 

“You’re on time. Good.” He waved her inside leading her back to his office once he relocked the door. “How long do you think this will take?”

“Three to four hours,” she responded promptly. “I’m going to back up all your current files then scrub the hard drive completely clean and build the security up from the ground. This will also allow me to purge any viruses or Spyware from your current files. If you have your phone with you I can also route the information there so you can access any of your files whenever, wherever you want.”

Eric’s eyebrow twitched upwards. “That would be convenient. Do you need it now?”

“No, I can set that up once I have everything done here.” She set up her own computer next to his and began the process of hooking them together so she could back up his hard drive. “I’m cool here if you have other things to do.”

He chuckled at the suggestion. “I do not leave anyone aside from Pam in my office alone, meyla (little girl). I have paperwork to complete in any case.” He sat down on the couch the coffee table in front of him littered with papers. “I trust this will not be an issue?”

Morgan knew the way he stated his question was more of a challenge than not. Truthfully it made no difference to her. 

“Nope, I’m good.” She held up a pair of ear buds connected to her Ipod. “Is it okay…” He just waved her off so she popped them in and got working. 

The time actually passed very quickly as Eric went through the various papers relating to his businesses and his area. Every now and again he would glance over at the girl to find her typing away and bopping along to whatever played on her music device. He still had no idea what exactly she was doing to his computer but she worked diligently. 

After the third hour he sat up cracking his back. Working off the coffee table was not the best way to do paper work, however he had not lied, he did not let anyone alone back here other than Pam. 

Just the thought of her seemed to summon his child as she walked through the door.

//How goes the upgrade?// Her blue eyes swept over to the still working vampire, one fine eyebrow lifting at the sight of the girl bopping her head to some unknown music.

//I do not know, but she has been working quite hard since she arrived.// He admitted handing her some of the papers she would need to look over. //Any news?//

//Nothing much. A few new vampires migrating to the area. They have submitted their paperwork and will present themselves to you this Monday.// She sat down next to him trading him forms for the ones he held out to her. 

The two continued to speak quietly, going over all the information they needed to know. It wasn’t long before Morgan stood before them waiting patiently for their attention. 

“Yes meyla,” Eric asked looking up at her. 

“I’m ready to sync your phones up if you want me to,” she informed them. 

“Please do, then you will need to show us how to access everything.” He handed over his phone and directed Pam to do the same.

“No problem,” she promised nearly bouncing on her way back to the computer. She continued her work for another half hour before making her way back to them.

“Okay. I’ve set it up for your phone to be able to access your computer here,” she explained as she handed them both over. Kneeling across from them she started showing them the various applications and access points to the documents they used most and how to save them on the phone and in turn save them to the main computer. She also went over some of the more basic apps built into the phones that they had not utilized before. But the most surprising were the extras. 

“Now for Mistress Pam, I set you up on the list of all the big designers. This is the list of people who get the first notices of the newest fashions coming out. It also has an alert for any sales for these items,” she demonstrated for the other female vampire earning a broad smile. 

“Oh, you have done very well,” Pam practically gushed already looking over the alerts that popped up. “Thank you.”

“I would also take advantage of those sales, they sometimes have the items for one third of the price they normally go for.” 

“For that, my bank account thanks you,” Eric muttered dryly ignoring the slap to his shoulder from Pam.

“Now for you Sheriff, I figured you’d like an alert on any police activity that might involve the supernatural in your area. So what I did is set up an alert that will pick up on key words from the 911 calls and the reports done. A lot of people don’t realize how much of the police information is on the computer,” she stated wryly. “Anyway, it’ll pick up on words like exsanguinations, mauling, severe blood loss, etc. Now it might not always involve a vampire, but this way you have a heads up instead of hearing it on the back end. If it gets more human crimes than not, let me know and I can refine the settings.”

Eric blinked impressed with her forethought to set up such an application for him. “Is this legal?”

“Not really,” she admitted with a sheepish look. “However, it is technically public record, and as long as you don’t ‘interfere’ with an open investigation they can’t really do anything.” 

“You seem to get a lot of information in the ‘not exactly legal’ fashion,” Pam mused, eyes full of humor.

“Eh.” She shrugged her shoulders, a slight smirk pulling her lips. “If they didn’t want it to get out, they should have better firewalls on their computers. Which, you now do. It’ll take someone of my level to break into your computer now, and even then I built in defenses to alert you and send any invader a nasty virus.” She smiled broadly, quite proud of her accomplishment. 

“Are there many people at your level?”

Morgan considered his question. “Well, the more technological the world becomes the more computer savvy people become. However, in the great realm of things there are probably less than fifty people at my level, and of those people less than ten of us are… freelance.”

“Are you sure that is not arrogance talking,” Pam challenged.

“No. I’m a genius,” she stated plainly, no hint of pride in her tone. “I’m not bragging or overstating, I literally tested off the charts on my IQ. The people I associate with in the cyber world are also genii. While anyone can learn to work and play in cyberspace, only people on our level can manipulate it to our whims. If I wanted to, I could destroy the infrastructure of a country with a few well-placed keystrokes. The same can be said of many of my fellow hackers. I can honestly say I am glad I was born in this era, because I don’t think I could do anything else.”

The two older vampires just stared at her, their minds whirling with the possibilities. She had said everything as if stating basic facts. 

“Okay, um… let me put it in perspective.” She paused for a moment thinking of how to explain this. “Most teenagers graduate high school when they are seventeen or eighteen then go to college and the average age they graduate is twenty two for a bachelors and twenty four for a masters degree. Do we agree?” Eric and Pam nodded, knowing enough about the current time to know the schooling system, and the laws involving minors. “I graduated high school by thirteen and had a masters in computer engineering by the time I turned seventeen. Now I could have easily gone on for a PHD or worked for a corporation, or even the government. And believe me I had plenty of offers. Truth of the matter is I hated the idea of such constricting boundaries in working for someone. I guess it’s from growing up with my exceptionally strict aunt and uncle. I wanted to make my own hours and do what I wanted when I wanted. The computer allows me to do just that.” Remembering her final steps into freedom always brought a small grin to her face. “I was emancipated by then and the world was literally before me. So I made my own way. Is everything I do legal? Well, cyberspace happens to be an extremely grey area. Do I know things I shouldn’t, hell yeah. But have I ever done anything unforgivable with my skills? No. And I don’t plan to.”

“If you’re so smart, how did you get turned against your will,” Pam drawled lazily, though in no way maliciously. 

Morgan huffed playfully. “Intelligence doesn’t necessarily translate into common sense, Mistress Pam.”

“No it certainly does not,” Eric agreed with a deep chuckle, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his child. 

“We are not bringing that up,” Pam growled warningly. 

“I was merely agreeing with meyla,” Eric defended, though his wicked grin belied his words.

Morgan watched the interaction with a strange longing. Was this what a master/child bond was supposed to be like? She doubted her maker would have been anywhere as good as Eric, but it would have been nice to not be abandoned again. Shaking herself out of her melancholy thoughts she got their attention again.

“Would you like me to show you the features on your computer?”

“Please do, meyla.” Eric and Pam followed her over, listening intently as she explained everything she had done, much like she did with their phones. They especially liked learning about video chat and the instant messaging. 

“So as you can see here, the green lights indicate these people are online,” she pointed to a list of names. “The camera next to various names means their computer has the ability to video chat. Do you want to try it?”

“Oh yes, please,” Pam purred happily, pointing one perfectly manicured finger at a single name. “It looks like granddaddy is online! I want to see his face when we pop up on his computer screen!”

Eric laughed in agreement. “It would be something. I am frankly surprised he is even on the computer, as much as he dislikes modern technology.”

So Morgan stepped aside to let Eric take over, walking him patiently through the steps. Soon enough they sent the invite and were pleased when the video screen popped up showing a rather confused Godric.

Morgan bit her tongue to keep from making an inappropriate comment about the hotness of the vampire on the other end of the call. He looked physically young, likely changed as a teen, and she could see some tribal tattoos that spoke of a life very far in the past. He had short-cropped dark hair and amazing hazel eyes. Already she could feel the tell tale signs of a crush forming. 

“Why is there a picture of Eric on the computer?” His voice came across clearly if a little broken by static. It appeared he was speaking to someone off camera. “I did what you said, and I pushed that button and now there is a picture of my child up. What happened?”

“You accepted my call, fader,” Eric spoke up, an entirely too amused grin on his features. It only grew when the other vampire jumped slightly having not expected the picture to respond. Pam stood behind him giggling at the exchange, while Morgan kept quiet. So Eric had remained close to his maker too. It must be nice to have such a family. 

“It is called a video chat, fader,” Eric explained once his laughter had died down. “Our computers have cameras in them that allow us to see and speak to each other in real time.”

“Fascinating,” Godric whispered, eying his machine curiously. Suddenly a loud noise off camera caught his attention and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He let out a long line of words from an ancient language. “Give me a moment, Eric.”

He moved away from the screen to deal with whatever had irritated him. 

“What did he say,” Pam prodded her maker for the information. It was rare to hear Godric curse, and she wanted to at least know how good of a curser he was.

“I do not know,” he admitted blithely. “He never taught me that language.”

“Probably so he could curse you out without your knowledge,” Pam countered with a snort. However, when her eyes slid over to their guest she paused. Morgan’s eyes were wide, and she looked more than slightly embarrassed. “My, my Morgan. If vampires could blush you’d be redder than a tomato right now…” Suddenly the reason struck Pam. “You know what he said!”

Eric turned to look at Morgan as well and could admit his child seemed to be on the right track. Morgan wore the look of someone who definitely heard something they should not have. 

“Um…”

“You do,” Pam crowed excitedly. “Tell me!”

“Uh… I don’t think I can repeat it,” she stuttered still a bit shocked someone so serene had just uttered those threats. “But I can say I’m pretty sure most of it is physically impossible…”

“Aw!!!”

“I apologize for the disruption…” Godric paused as he noted Eric grinning at Pam whom seemed to be harassing someone off screen. “What is going on Eric?”

“You should watch what you say in the future, fader,” he teased his maker with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “We finally have someone who understands your native language.”

Godric stared at him for a long moment before snorting in disbelief. He snapped out another colorful statement, only this time towards his child. The startled squeak that echoed over the feed from behind his child did have him pausing. 

“Now you have to tell us, meyla,” Eric informed the person he could not see. “After all, I am pretty sure he was speaking about me.”

“Um…” Godric froze hearing a young female voice coming from the screen. “I… Okay but I didn’t say it! He said, ‘don’t lie to me you little fucker or I will come put your cock sucking mouth to better use.’”

Godric didn’t know what to think as his words were returned in a near perfect translation. Vaguely he saw Eric turn to the screen.

“Fader, such a terrible thing to say,” his child chidden cheekily. “You know I don’t have to lie to make you want to do that.” 

Godric didn’t respond, instead his mind was racing. It had been centuries since he had met any who knew his language. Even many of the vampires older than him didn’t know it, tending to speak more Greek and Latin. The female speaking again brought him out of his thoughts. 

“And that is my queue to go. You’re all set, you know what to do. I’m leaving,” Morgan declared as she started to pack her bag up. 

“Oh come now meyla,” Eric cajoled using one of his most seductive looks. “It is so rare for us to have an advantage against my maker.”

“Yeah… I’m sure that look has gotten you a lot of things in the past, but it’s not working this time, sheriff,” she shot him down. “This is clearly a private conversation, so I’m out.”

*Wait!* Godric called out unable to help himself. *Do you truly understand me?*

“…Yes. I’ve learned several languages, though I can admit this is the first time I’ve heard this language spoken so fluently. Even the ‘experts’ have trouble with it.”

*Can you Speak it?*

Eric and Pam watched as Godric tried to get something from their little computer tech, actually showing some excitement. The two shared a look. 

“…Sort of… but my pronunciation is really bad.” Morgan wondered if she could spontaneously combust from embarrassment. Why was Eric’s maker even bothering with her? Then again, she supposed she would be curious about others speaking her native language if it had been forgotten for such a long time. 

*Please...*

She got the feeling he did not use that word often, so she complied with a defeated huff. They were totally going to make fun of her.

*Greetings sir, may the goddess earth bless your day.* She figured a typical greeting was the best way to go. When no response came she glanced at Eric and Pam, hoping for a sign that she had not offended the other vampire. Since she had moved around the desk in her attempt to escape the awkward conversation she couldn’t see the screen. 

“You’re right, your pronunciation is horrible,” Godric finally spoke, his voice laced with humor, bringing grins from Eric and Pam. 

Morgan threw her arms up in mock exasperation. “I told you!” 

*Thank you for that young one, it has been some time since I heard my native language from another.* Godric allowed a true smile to form, enjoying the unexpected feeling of joy he felt at hearing her speak, even with the mistakes. 

*You're welcome.* “Now I am off. If you need any help with the computer boss, just let me know.”

“Good night meyla,” Eric offered up, watching as Pam moved to see her out, no doubt trying to find out exactly what Godric had said before. Turning back to the computer he grinned happily. “So fader, what have you been up to?”


	3. chapter 3

The past few months had been different. Life had gone back to normal except for a few differences. Pam often greeted her when she came in, giving her tips on her wardrobe. She did try to improve it some, if only to keep the other happy, lord knows what would happen if she didn’t. Eric checked up on her more, sometimes giving her things to ‘look up’ for him discretely, but mostly just verifying she was feeding properly. The strangest though were the emails from Godric. He most likely got her address from Eric as she had put it in her registration forms. Now he sent her random emails, in ancient Gaul, ranging from day to day things to questions about the computer he had. She always responded and actually enjoyed the opportunity to practice her language skills, especially since she wrote it better than she spoke it. Still, it was strange getting to know such an ancient and respected vampire. But she was anything if not versatile. 

That night she had a rare night off, with no games scheduled, no projects needing work and no shift to complete at Fangtasia. It worked out wonderfully as she planned on attending the concert for Two Steps from Hell at the Shreveport Opera house. She loved their music, even after becoming a vampire. For years she had learned to play the violin and piano, mostly because her aunt thought if she did such she would be more normal. While that would never happen, she did enjoy both instruments and played often. 

She never played for anyone anymore, but occasionally she would play in the clearing out behind her apartment building, and she knew her neighbors listened in. Thankfully they pretended not to, knowing how it embarrassed her. 

Tonight she woke early and got ready. She pulled out a rarely used wine red dress that looked fabulous on her. It was a halter-top that showed off her upper back, fitting snugly at her waist before flaring out down to her knees. The front had a slightly dangerous dip, showcasing her bosom a bit more than she was comfortable, but Jensen had declared this her ‘look how hot I am dress’, and she felt the need to turn a few heads this evening. She wore a pair of black wedge heels, which had straps that wrapped part way up her calves, show casing her lean legs. For her hair she pulled half of it up and left the rest down, curled loosely to add volume. Only light touches of make-up accented her features and simple jewelry to match. 

Giving herself a once over she figured she looked good enough. While she wasn’t planning on picking anyone up, she did want to get some attention. After all that was the point of dressing up. 

Checking the time she grabbed her small clutch bag, verified she had the ticket and money and made her way out the door. 

Eric sighed as he took in the mortals mingling around in the lobby of the Shreveport Opera house. Many of them were decked out in their finest given the type of show they were attending. He noted young and old, rich and middle class, along with the important members of the local community. He had already greeted a few of the more prominent business owners in the area, knowing very well how to play to the crowd. He didn’t earn all of his vast fortune without good reason after all. 

While he liked going to the theater every now and again, especially for such groups as he would hear tonight, he was not exactly thrilled with the reason. His old friend Corbin, Sheriff of Area 4 was coming for the show. Not a bad thing in any opinion, however he was also bringing Nathaniel, the Sheriff of Area 2, whom Eric disliked greatly. 

The younger vampire seemed to take pleasure in trying to one up Eric, whether it be the clothes they wore, the cars they drove or how many women they bedded. Sometimes Eric would delight in putting the child in his place, but it grew tiresome. It also did not help that he could not find anyone to escort to this event, something Nathaniel will no doubt comment on. 

He would have made Pam come with him, despite her distaste for such events, but she had to man the club tonight as Longshadow had been called to his maker. She had deftly pointed out one of the owners had to be there, and as the Queen had been increasing her taxes lately they could not afford to shut the club down. Damn her logic!

While he could have chosen one of the local vampires to go with him, or even a human, he couldn’t think of any that would not embarrass him more than help. So he had come on his own, dressed to the nines, and prepared to battle Nathaniel’s jabs. 

He scanned the crowd again for any hint of his fellow sheriffs when he caught sight of a lovely brunette. The wine colored dress fit her beautifully, showing off her form in a conservative way. Her hair and smooth pale skin only complemented the look. When she turned and he caught sight of her face he almost showed his surprise. 

Had Pam sent her here? No, he could see her ticket stub for one of the less preferred seats. So she had come on her own. He hadn’t known she enjoyed such music.

Suddenly a wickedly wonderful thought occurred to him. Perhaps he would not have to let Nathaniel get one up on him after all.

Morgan eyed the program as she waited for the doors to the seating to open. All around her milled mortals out for a night of refined music and it showed in their clothing. She blocked out their conversations not really interested, instead checking her email for something to do. She did note that some glanced her way, however the majority there seemed to be couples already. It looked to be another lonely night. 

“Well don’t you look delicious this evening.” The voice of her sheriff right in her ear had her freezing instantly. “I think you should wear this for Pam, she might actually stop commenting on your fashion choices.”

Turning she found Eric smirking down at her, dressed in an amazing suit that showcased him wonderfully. 

“Mr. Northman,” she greeted politely, still somewhat shocked at his sudden presence. “It’s nice to see you. I wasn’t aware you enjoyed such shows.”

“I suppose I could say the same for you Ms. Barnes,” he replied smoothly. “I see you are in the lower section. Not the best place to hear the musicians in this building.”

“I know, but it was all I could get,” she explained. “They sold out rather quickly, so I am lucky to have gotten this one. Two Steps From Hell is one of my favorite musical groups.”

“Indeed, then perhaps this will work in both our favors.” At his comment she gave him a look, but he plowed ahead before she could speak. “I am meeting a few… colleagues this evening and one in particular is a bit of a nuisance. If you were to be my… companion for the evening, you would be able to join us in our private balcony seats…”

Morgan stared at him quietly for a long moment and Eric wondered what was going through her head. 

“You really don’t like this ‘colleague’ do you,” she asked with an amused tilt to her lips.

“He could drive a monk to sin, just to be rid of his presence,” he assured her oddly pleased with the laugh she released at this. 

“So is there anything I need to do for my escort this evening,” she prodded, slipping her arm into his lightly, looking more like a well-mannered woman instead of a clingy female. 

“Simply remember to address me by name and try not to… liberate either of their possessions, no matter how bored you get,” he instructed her wryly, one brow raised at her innocent look. 

“Very well Eric,” she emphasized his name. “I shall be on my best behavior. Unless informed otherwise.” 

He allowed a wolfish grin at her hidden offer, though he would try to refrain from following through, no matter how amusing it would be to liberate Nathaniel of his belongings. 

“We shall see,” he stated deciding to leave it at that. He led her back the way he came, near the doors they would find their seating. Though neither spoke the silence was not uncomfortable in the least. 

They did not have to wait long for Eric’s guests to arrive. Through the main doors two couples walked in. The first was a tall male, looking around his thirties, lean and quite handsome with classic English features. The woman next to him was equally beautiful with long auburn hair and sophisticated features. Both were dressed conservatively, much like a high society couple should. The second pair consisted of a male, also tall, though far lankier with bright red hair and haughty features. His companion was human, with lots of curves, though they seemed somewhat fake in certain areas, and more make up than necessary. Both of them were dressed in high end clothing, however they looked more like a pair of children trying to play dress up to pretend to be something they weren’t. 

“Eric, so wonderful to see you,” the first man called out, actually shaking hands with the Viking. “Thank you for hosting us this evening.”

“Not a problem Corbin my friend. I enjoy having you and Alexandria visit,” Eric replied in genuine pleasure. He moved forward to kiss the female on the cheek. “Alexandria, beautiful as ever.”

“Flatterer,” the woman chided playfully. 

“I see your smooth tongue has not changed,” the second man interrupted, his voice somewhat oily in Morgan’s opinion, though one could tell he thought himself quite humorous. 

“Nathaniel,” Eric stated politely if a bit curtly. 

“Eric,” he returned, his arm around his date like a man holding a trophy. 

Morgan caught the apologetic look Corbin sent to her sheriff, but none of them interfered with the two. At least none of those smart enough did.

“Nathaniel,” his date whined, much like a child. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Indeed, my pretty,” Nathaniel flashed a grin, though the others could sense his frustration. “This is Candy, as you can see she is as sweet as her name implies.”

Said girl perked up in a way that displayed her body, obviously proud of what the other had said. It took a lot for Morgan not to roll her eyes. These had better be really good seats. 

“Pleasure,” Eric drawled clearly not impressed, not that the woman realized it with the way she preened. Instead he held his hand out to Morgan, bringing her forward in the manner of a gentleman. “May I introduce my companion for the evening, Morgan Barnes.”

She dipped into a perfect curtsey, showing the proper respect to the visiting sheriffs. Then she stepped back to Eric’s side, showing the others he was in charge. It was all subtle tactics used by vampires in shows of respect. From the slight squeeze he gave her hand, she knew she had pleased him greatly with her knowledge of such etiquette. 

Corbin and Alexandria looked suitably impressed, while Nathaniel’s eyebrow twitched to show his envy. Candy evidently didn’t understand and started whining about Champaign. 

When the doors opened the group moved to take their seats in the balcony. The men began discussing all sorts of business, Eric and Nathaniel snapping veiled jabs at each other the entire time. Morgan took the time to speak to Alexandria, discussing the various pieces they had heard over the years and their favorite composers. Candy just drank Champaign like it would go out of style. 

When the show started Corbin and his partner gracefully took the seats between Eric and Nathaniel. It wouldn’t have looked planned had Corbin not sent Morgan a wink. 

Just as she had hoped the show had been phenomenal. She let the music wash over her and thrum within her. By the third song she vowed to get the sheet music so she could try out some of the pieces on her own instruments. At intermission she and Alexandria renewed their conversation, comparing the pieces they had heard that night with other well-known pieces. This time the men joined in, leading to a rather fun if vigorous discussion. 

The second set was just as wonderful as the first, and when the music finally came to an end Morgan was sad, but buzzing from the performance. The group stood outside of the Opera house for a good hour before farewells were finally uttered. Morgan was surprised the others were not staying for the rest of the night, but they apparently had to be back in their areas the next evening. 

“Thank you for inviting me up to the balcony seats. The show was much more enjoyable from that location,” she expressed her gratitude sincerely. “The acoustics are so much better there as well.”

“My pleasure. You helped me keep Nathaniel from irritating me too much,” he remarked wryly. 

“I don’t see how. Men like him are just naturally aggravating,” she mused dryly. “Better to leave him to his artificial preservatives.”

Eric frowned in confusion.

Morgan caught it and explained. “Confections commonly known as ‘candy’ are filled with artificial preservatives and flavors, and I’m pretty sure his is too.”

Eric let out a bark of laughter once he realized her meaning. “Yes, I do believe you are right.” His gaze fell on her heavily. “You did very well tonight. Corbin and Alexandria were duly impressed, which is not an easy feat.”

“Godric’s been giving me lessons in vampire etiquette,” she admitted ruefully. “I’m not really sure what to talk to him about so I ask him questions. I figured he would tell me if he minded, but he seems to enjoy it.”

“I was not aware he was in contact with you.” This information shocked Eric. He had not known Godric to actively communicate with a younger vampire, other then his bloodline, not of his area or a necessary contact for political reasons. But the ancient had seemed happier recently.

“Oh? I thought he got my email from you.” Cocking her head in confusion she finally shrugged it off. “We’ve been writing to each other in ancient Gaul, though sometimes he throws in other languages to see if he can trip me up. It’s mostly random subjects, and nothing especially important. Although I did get him to watch the Lord of the Rings movies, which I consider a big accomplishment.”

“As you should,” he murmured mind whirling at the implications. Deciding to think on this more later he started herding her to where his vehicle was parked. “Come I will take you home, meyla.”

“You don’t have to do that, sir,” she protested softly. “It’s out of your way…”

“I am aware of that meyla. Now get in the car.” He directed her to the passenger side of his corvette, pleased when she complied with no further objections. 

Later when he stopped by Fangtasia to check on his paperwork he found Pam waiting for him in his office.

“No blood, suit still in good condition, and you don’t look ready to eviscerate anyone,” she mused factually. “Did Nathaniel actually skip tonight?”

“No, but I found someone who was able to help alleviate the irritation of his presence.” He shot her a quick smirk as he slid into his desk chair pulling up the numbers for the night.

“Do tell. Anyone I know,” she queried leaning her hip on his desk. 

He pulled out his cell phone to show her a photo he had snapped when Morgan was speaking to Alexandria. He knew his child would want to see her dressed properly, as she so rarely did. 

“Oh my! Our little Morgan looks scrumptious,” Pam praised, eyes devouring the picture before her. “I didn’t know you asked her to go with you.”

“I didn’t. She was attending the event as well, though with much poorer seats. I was fortuitous to run into her before the others arrived.” A smile stretched across his lips at the memory. “She even greeted our guests with the proper etiquette, making me look even better. Our meyla is still full of surprises.”

“Almost makes me want to go to one of your theater shows if she comes dressed like this,” Pam admitted slyly. “You should send it to me so I can frame it.” She handed his phone back looking a bit hopeful. 

Eric just sent her a knowing look before shooing her out of his office. Chuckling at his child’s antics he got to work in a better mood than he anticipated being this evening.


	4. chapter 4

“I’ve got eyes on the three enemy combatants,” Morgan informed her team over the comms. 

“Bridge is set to blow,” Jensen responded happily. “Once the tank rolls in we’re good!”

“I’ve got the escape vehicle ready and waiting,” Hardison chimed in. 

“My sector is clear. We should have a clear route for extraction,” J stated in his usual monotone voice. 

“You want me to take them out now or wait?”

“The main brigade is two point four minutes from the bridge. Likelihood of remaining undetected with the disposal of the combatants is 63%.”

“Thanks J,” she murmured dryly. 

“I’ve got faith in you girl,” Hardison jumped in. “Though, maybe we should wait just a teensy bit longer, ya know?”

“Yeah, I hear ya.”

“As long as I get to blow the bridge I don’t care what you do,” Jensen added boyishly, probably bouncing in his seat. 

“Now I know why your team doesn’t allow you to do demolitions for real,” Morgan teased. 

“Shush you! They just don’t understand my…” He started off on one of his infamous rants about his skills and his team’s disregard about it.

Morgan grinned at his typical antics. She had known these three from when she was human. Hardison she had met while they were both hacking into a health insurance company. She was older than the other and showed him a few tricks, once they both realized neither was going to turn in the other. Since then they would meet up on line, sometimes throwing back ideas of how to outsmart various security systems. 

Jensen she met when she was ‘keeping an eye’ on some questionable businessmen in Columbia. He and his team had an op there. They got caught with little to no communications, so she stepped in and boosted their signals. Jensen had tracked her down on line and the two struck up a friendship. 

J was short for JARVIS or Just A Really Very Intelligent System, the AI created by Tony Stark. She met him when she was playing around in Stark industries’ system, just to see if she could. The two started playing games of cat and mouse and then moved on to chess. Surprisingly enough he never reported her, though she had a feeling Stark probably knew. After all why would an AI not tell his creator about his cyber friend?

Slowly the others became introduced to each other, though none had met in person. They grew friendlier playing random video games together, and they all did small favors for each other. Well, small for them. But their strange friendship worked, and Morgan wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“If I may interrupt your informative dictation, Jensen,” J broke through with his special brand of sarcasm. “It appears the tanks are merely ten meters from the bridge and approaching fast.”

“Get ready people,” Hardison ‘ordered’ excitedly. “It’s gonna get nasty!”

Jensen started the countdown. Once he hit zero everyone performed their parts. Morgan took down the three combatants in her section before running to the meeting point. J used his sniper skills to pick off any stragglers from the tanks once Jensen blew the bridge. Hardison had their jeep up and running at the rendezvous point. 

The loud explosions and sounds of gunfire echoed all around them. The whole thing lasted mere minutes until they all reached their ride. Or at least their avatars did.

“That was awesome,” Hardison crowed happily.

“We totally rocked it,” Morgan agreed. 

“Those pansies from Beijing can kiss our asses,” Jensen boasted. “No one can defeat us!”

“Indeed, we are the champions,” J stated, his monotonic declaration causing the others to laugh hysterically. 

They pulled up their stats saving the scores for all to see. 

“So who should we take on next? I hear there’s a up-n-coming team in Japan that think they are the best gamers ever,” Morgan suggested gleefully. “I wouldn’t mind putting them in their place!”

“Dude, we need to take on that team of SEALS,” Jensen argued. “Nothing like taking down professionals at their own game!”

“Man’s got a point,” Hardison agreed. “And I’m all about school… uh ‘training’ our soldiers.”

“I have no preference, though I would enjoy a jungle simulation,” J weighed in. “Sir is calling, I will look for the time and place of our next game.”

“I’m down, see you guys later. Don’t get caught!” Goodbyes were uttered and Morgan began shutting down her system, turning off her large screen TV. 

She had a sweet set up in the basement of an apartment building on the outskirts of the city. With her money she was able to take over half the basement and convert it into a large living space, with enough room for her computer mainframe and the cooling system. It allowed for her large screen TV, multiple game consoles, and of course her computers. 

The floors were wood, with rugs strewn about randomly and comfortable furniture. Though if certain people saw it, coughPamcough, they would likely give her hell for her lack of style. While it was pretty basic, the bedroom and bathroom had been upgraded for more luxuries. She had planned on a better kitchen, but her change in diet made that unnecessary, so she only upgraded the microwave and fridge. 

Speaking of fridges she pulled out a bag of AB negative, pouring it into one of her mugs. She had kept a small amount of plates for novelty, but her mug collection had grown to epic proportions. The boys often sent her ones from random places they have been, and J sent her SI mugs all the time. Her favorite was the one he sent saying ‘JARVIS ROCKS’.

Currently she had her Dracula mug Jensen had sent as a prank. Since it wasn’t too late in the evening, or early morning, she decided a movie was in order. Before she could pick one the buzzer on her door sounded.

Confused at the sudden visitor she checked the clock. A bright 2:30 am glared back at her, meaning it couldn’t be one of her neighbors. While they sometimes came to speak to her it was never after 11pm or before 5am. No one else ever came to her door, not even deliverymen, as they only worked during the day anyway. 

Curious she moved to the door cautiously, peeking out the eyehole. The person on the other side had her stumbling back in shock. Quickly opening the door she greeted her unexpected visitor.

“Mistress Pam, how are you this evening,” she spoke quickly, her voice slightly higher than normal. 

“Alright I suppose,” drawled the well-dressed blond. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Oh, right, sorry,” she stuttered embarrassingly, surprised the other had even asked since she didn’t need an invite into another vampire’s home. “Please come in.” She stepped back to allow the other entrance, looking around to make sure the place wasn’t too unpresentable. Thankfully she kept it clean aside from a few mugs and books strewn about. “Um… can I get you anything? I’ve got AB, A positive and some O…”

Pam inspected the area pleasantly surprised with the interior after seeing the rest of the building. Why Morgan chose to live in an apartment building with other residents when she could have bought her own house confused her. Looking to the state of the art entertainment system and the large complex set up of computers, she figured the reason must deal with said items. 

“I am fine, I ate earlier.” Finished with her perusal of the place she turned to Morgan inspecting the clothes she now wore. “Really Morgan?”

Looking down at her grumpy kitty pajama pants and transformer tank top, finished off with purple fluffy slippers she could kind of see where the other woman was coming. 

“I was gaming…”

Pam raised one elegant eyebrow. “I will not even pretend to know what that means. In any case, I am here because my television and internet does not allow me to get the channel I need.” She held up her phone. “There is an exclusive fashion show that is only being broadcast to those of us on the lovely list you added me to and I want to watch. I trust you can ‘assist’ me with this?”

Morgan knew an order when she heard one. Given the time the show had to be in Europe somewhere. “Do you have the invite?”

Pam handed her phone over and moved to make herself at home on the sofa in front of the large screen TV. It was far more comfortable than she expected. Within seconds the screen came to life revealing the beginning of the show. Settling in to enjoy herself she casually ‘asked’ for some A positive.

Morgan decided to let Pam have her ‘Queen of the World’ mug, heating the blood up to the right temperature. She knew better than to use any True Blood either, most of the older vampires having a dislike for it. So she felt proud when Pam gave her an approving hum after she passed the drink over. 

Not really sure what to do with herself she perched on the couch as well with her tablet, deciding to check her emails. Finding one from Godric she responded to his inquires about the subject of NetFlix. His technological illiteracy was actually kind of cute. Normally people’s lack of knowledge in the area irritated her, but he was smart in other subjects so he made it tolerable. 

Pam was commenting mostly to herself about various outfits and making notes to which ones she wanted along with shoes and accessories. Morgan was trying to explain the difference between Disney animation and Japanese animation when the buzzer sounded again. Excusing herself she went to find out who else had decided to drop by. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so surprised to find Eric standing there impatiently.

“She’s here isn’t she? Watching that damn show,” he stated without preamble. He didn’t even wait for a conformation before he pushed past her to stalk towards his child. “You were supposed to be doing the paperwork Pamela!”

“But Eric, this is an exclusive look at pre-season fashion,” she pouted dramatically. “Come look, they have some suits I know would look amazing on you!”

“You always say that and you always end up buying shoes and purses instead,” he growled, though there was no real heat behind it. Soon enough he was actually on the couch with her also commenting on the clothes and more often the models. 

Morgan just sighed not even bothering to question how this became her life. Instead she heated up some AB negative in her ‘Sexy’ mug and handed it over ignoring his cocky grin. Grabbing her tablet she started telling Godric how her house had been invaded for ‘fashion’. His reply was to simply tell his child and grandchild hello, proving he would be unhelpful in liberating her space. 

Giving in to the inevitable she just let them do their thing, surprisingly not as uncomfortable with their presence in her sanctuary as she expected. Was this what it felt like to be accepted by her race?


	5. chapter 5

According to the scuttlebutt at work Eric had a new interest, a human one to boot. It didn’t surprise Morgan too much, though she did lament loosing Pam and Eric’s attention, what little they gave her. For a while it had been nice to be important to other members of her race. However, she’d known it would never last. No one stayed with her long, at least anyone with physical contact, her cyber buddies didn’t really count as they came and went through the Ethernet.

Apparently this human was quite the dish, and she had another vampire hooked as well. Morgan didn’t know much about Bill Compton but she knew enough to not like him. The few times she had run into him at Fangtasia these past weeks left her with a very uncomfortable feeling about him. As she trusted her gut, she made sure to stay away from the Southerner.

At one point Eric called her in, but it was for business. It seemed she had been relegated to ‘useful on occasion’ minion status. Sadly she had not been able to help him, as whoever had been stealing money had actually done it the correct way and dealt solely in cash, so no computer record or paper trail existed. His rather short dismissal of her hurt more than she liked to admit.

Then he apparently had this new human help him find the culprit, which turned out to be Longshadow. According to the rumors, the Indian attacked the human only to be staked by Compton. This explained her extra shifts as a bartender at the club. Still, it was not kosher to kill another vampire, even for a human one claimed as his or her own. So Compton had to go in front of the tribunal. Morgan allowed a little shiver. That was one court she did not want to end up in, which is why she tried very hard to follow the rules. Everyone in the area agreed they would rather face Eric’s wrath than any punishment the Magister came up with.

Compton had gotten off very easy in the opinion of his brethren; he only had to sire a new child. Morgan hadn’t liked the idea, especially since the new child had no choice in the matter. Her dislike of Compton grew more when he shirked his maker duties off on Eric and Pam for two weeks. Even if the teen was a pain in the ass, a maker should not leave them just so they can get it on with their love interest.

The fact Eric and Pam actually helped the young vampire made Morgan jealous. No one had done so for her when she was newly turned. She only got a threat to keep her nose clean or die a painful death.

“You can’t do this to yourself Morgan,” she hissed angrily, ignoring the fact that speaking to oneself was not exactly considered sane. “You have survived on your own for years, you don’t need anyone else!”

Yet even speaking the words she could taste the lie in them. Though she should have never gotten her hopes up. Vampires as old as Eric and Pam rarely gave something their attention long. Even Godric had become distant of late.

“Well screw them,” she huffed to no one. “I’m awesome!”

Using what enthusiasm she could she decided to play a game to get her mind off of her lack of social life before starting on the projects she had for a few clients. As it was only seven at night she had plenty of time.

Just before she could decide which game she would devote her time to this evening her cell rang. She considered ignoring it, but she just couldn’t. Even if it was a blocked number it could be important, however if it was a telemarketer she vowed to help their office ‘lose power’ for the next week.

“Hello?”

The voice on the other line was familiar; the scared tone was not.

“Juan? What’s wrong buddy? I thought you and the other boys were camping this week with Mr. Douglas,” she asked as a sense of dread built within her. As the child started rambling in his native language of Spanish, only proving how upset he was, Morgan started getting angrier and angrier.

“You’re where? They what? Have they contacted… You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she hissed dangerously.

Even though she was a vampire she was accepted by her neighbors and even welcomed. The kids all loved to visit her, and the parents had no problems with letting her baby sit them. While she was not necessarily close to anyone in her building, they all shared a mentality of taking care of one another, especially in regards to the children. Maybe it was her vampire instincts or her past experiences, but nothing angered her like someone messing with her kids.

“Have you guys tried calling your parents?” She took a deep breath to try and cool her anger. She needed to be rational. “Alright. I’m going to notify them. It’ll probably take them an hour or so to get there. I will be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Until then you guys just hold tight, can you do that for me?”

Once she got the affirmative she assured him once more she was coming before hanging up. Rushing out the door she went to the residence of Mr. Sandburg, a retired Sgt. from the army. He was the grandfather and guardian of the youngest boy in the group, Geoffrey. Once she informed him of the situation and he promised to gather the ‘troops’, she was off.

Using her vampire speed it was faster to run to Bon Temps than to drive. God help the fools at the police department there if any of her kids were hurt, because she wouldn’t.

xoxoxo

Eric smirked as he watched Sookie flounce away in a huff to fill their order. Across from him Bill scowled angrily, clearly upset at Eric’s continued attempts to undermine his claim of the human. Truthfully, while he valued the asset Sookie could be, he didn’t think he would put up with her attitude for long. He might not have even bothered despite her abilities if he didn’t think Bill was up to something more than he claimed. Something that likely involved the Queen and Eric knew he needed to do what he could to keep ahead of them. Plus irritating the pathetic man always brightened his night.

Beside him Pam sat sulkily, no doubt pissed he had interrupted her fashion ‘research’ time to come to this Podunk town. Across from his child sat Jessica, Bill’s new progeny. Part of him felt bad for the girl suffering with Compton as a maker, the other part felt they deserved each other. It had been some time since he had dealt with a newborn directly, as not many of his people turned others in his district. In fact, Morgan had been the youngest of their group for a while. If only Jessica could have half the control Morgan had.

Sookie skidding to a stop at their table brought him out of his thoughts, her eyes wide with worry and panic.

“You guys need to get the sheriff’s office right now! Kendra called saying there’s a vampire there having it out with Andy Bellefleur and it doesn’t look like it’s going to end well,” she blurted out in a rush.

Eric frowned wondering which vampire would be here, after all only Bill and Jessica technically lived in this town. Had another come in without his permission? Easing out of the booth he moved to handle the situation noting how Bill was following with Sookie on his heels.

“I do not need any assistance handling my area,” he snapped at the infuriating vampire.

“We are going to make sure Andy comes out of this in one piece,” Bill shot back arrogantly.

Eric might have said more, but time was of the essence, especially if there was an irate vampire involved. Sharing a look with Pam he left, using his speed to get to the jailhouse quickly. He paused outside the door listening to the fight raging inside, not that he had to listen hard with how loud the yelling had gotten. Vaguely he noted Pam, Bill, Sookie and even Jessica were with him, the human trying to run past him into the station.

Eric stopped her with a well-placed arm. “It would not be wise to run into an unknown situation where a vampire is involved,” he cautioned. “Stay behind me.”

Walking into the station he shared a look with Pam when the voices became clearer. //Is that…//

//Sounds like it.//

Sure enough when they entered they found Morgan standing across from Detective Andy Bellefleur, a desk the only barrier between them. Fangs out and eyes blazing with fury, she had never looked so much like a vampire before.

“Of course he didn’t answer you! He’s deaf! Those hand ‘gestures’ were sign language, you uneducated hick,” she screeched at the man barely holding his ground.

Towards the back they found Deputy Kendra hugging the wall closely, and there was no sign of the Sheriff.

“Well how was I supposed to know he’s retarded,” Andy yelled back, face red from all the shouting.

It was imperceptible to the human eye, but Eric saw her prepare to attack and moved in to stop her. In a flash he had her up against the wall hand firmly on her neck, keeping his body between her and the foolish human.

“Calm down now,” he ordered keeping his hand in place. He could feel her shaking with fury and the effort to obey him, which is why he didn’t push the issue. Instead he turned to look at the detective. “I must congratulate you human. You are the first person to ever get such a reaction out of her.” Sarcasm practically dripped from his words, as he stood to his full height to intimidate the human into doing as he said. “Now tell me what has occurred to cause said reaction.”

Andy just stuttered for a moment before gaining his ground. “She’s crazy that’s what! I have done nothing wrong…”

“Bullshit Andy,” Deputy Kendra interrupted finally stepping forward now that the angry vampire was subdued. “I told you locking them kids up and not contacting their parents was a bad idea. If Sheriff Bud was here, he’d say the same thing!”

“They’re suspects!”

“They’re ten.” The other rolled her eyes dramatically. “And they’ve suffered a traumatizing event. She has every right to be angry.”

“Andy Bellefleur, what have you done,” Sookie now demanded stepping forward with all her righteous fury.

Slowly the story came out about how they found a murdered man in the woods, and a group of boys that had been camping with said man. The boys were covered in blood and dirt holding knives that also had blood on them. So Andy decided to bring them in for questioning, and this was early that morning. The boys had been in lock up for not cooperating and no one had called their parents until one of the boys finally demanded their ‘one phone call’. The call was made to Morgan, who was a trusted friend of the boys and their families. Apparently they knew she would get things done and notify their families. When she got here to find out about the whole incident and the treatment of the boys, who were still in lock up and had had no medical treatment, she’d started getting aggressive. When Andy had argued about them being criminals she’d lost it. And that was when Kendra called Sookie at the bar hoping Bill was around to help keep the other vampire from killing the detective, even if it would be justifiable.

The entire time Eric continued to hold Morgan, her sub vocal growls not lessening as the story was told. He was actually quite proud of how vampiric she was acting, even if it was in defense of humans. This was the first time either he or Pam had seen her drop fang when not feeding.

//Morgan, have you notified the parents?// He decided to speak in Swedish because he knew she understood and it would irritate Bill since he did not.

//Yes. They are on their way.// The words were bitten out proving her rage still simmered within her, though he noted her pronunciation was not as bad with how carefully she spoke.

//I am going to let you go. You will not attack anyone, no matter how stupid they are.// He kept his eyes locked on hers to make sure she understood the seriousness of his order.

//Yes Sheriff.//

Letting his grip last a minute longer he slowly released her despite the protests from Bill. The Viking sent a narrowed look at the other male, daring him to question his judgment further. As usual Bill backed down.

Eric knew the other could tell how young Morgan was, but he foolishly thought she was like other younglings of their kind. Sure enough Morgan stayed stock still, taking deep concentrated breaths to control her temper. The shocked look on Bill’s face brought a smug smirk out on Eric’s.

“Now, I think it might be a good idea to release the children and allow Morgan to check on them. They’re parents should be arriving within the hour,” Eric informed the two officers on duty.

“You can’t tell us what to do,” Andy bellowed angrily.

“No, but I can.” The group turned to find Sheriff Bud standing in the doorway, Sookie next to him having ‘heard’ him coming and taking the time to fill him in. The older man looked tired and exasperated all at once. “I leave you in charge for two days and this is what happens? Let them out Kendra. Andy, my office and stay there. I’m gonna have enough trouble with their parents when they get here. I don’t need you adding to it.”

For a moment it looked like Andy would fight but he stomped over to the sheriff’s office and slammed the door. Kendra went to do what the sheriff asked while Bud moved forward cautiously.

“I apologize for this Ma’am, their parents should have been notified,” he stated calmly.

“I am sorry as well, for losing my temper,” Morgan managed a semblance of a normal tone. “I am very protective of the kids that live in my apartment building.”

“Eric you need to get her out of here,” Bill hissed to the older vampire when he smelled young blood coming into the room. Already he had grabbed Jessica who was struggling to keep her fangs at bay, pushing her towards the door.

“Why?” Eric arched one fine brow, enjoying the anger that flashed in Bill’s eyes.

“You know why! She’ll kill those kids…”

He was cut off by several voices calling out. “Ms. Morgan!”

Said vampire swiftly stepped forward allowing the children to collide with her legs. She started looking them over making sure there were no major injuries. Organizing the kids in a semi-circle she kneeled down and started speaking to them, also moving her hands so the deaf child could understand her.

“Are you boys alright? Do you have any cuts or bruises? Are you hungry or thirsty?”

The questions continued and the boys were very attentive and answered her questions, none of them trying to talk over the others. Eric was rather impressed with how well she kept them in line. Pam moved up beside him, flashing her own smug smirk at the flabbergasted Compton.

//They are not so bad for little blood bags.// She murmured quietly. //It seems she has trained them well.//

//Yes. Every time we turn around there is more to learn about our little one.//

Off to the side they heard Sookie speaking softly to Bill, or as softly as a human could. It still came in loud and clear to the vampires.

“Why are you so worried Bill? She seems to have everything in control, and those kids really trust her.” The blonde looked bewildered at Bill’s attitude towards the unknown vampire. “Heck, they even called her to come get them.”

“Because she has only been a vampire for ten years,” he huffed keeping his voice down. “No vampire has that kind of control around young blood. That is why I forced Jessica outside. Not to mention the fact she doesn’t have a maker to keep her in line, nor did her maker ever form a bond with her.”

“Why not? I thought you said makers stayed with their ‘children’ for decades?”

“Hers was a rogue, who turned people without thought and neglected to form any bonds with them, ultimately leading to his execution. The others he sired were killed as well since they could not control themselves and abide by our laws, due to being un-bonded upon their turning. She should have been put down as well.” The sneer he wore bothered Eric and Pam, the latter shifting slightly ready to attack if he tried anything. “Vampires without makers or a sire/child bond are a danger to our society.”

Pam growled lightly at the insult Bill was paying their Morgan, but Eric was watching the girl in question. Her shoulders tensed just slightly, though she never wavered in speaking with the children. He had always wondered if the absence of a sire/child bond bothered her, as she never really showed such in the past. Apparently it did.

“Do you have some towels and water I can use to help wash them up a little,” Morgan asked Sheriff Bud. “And a first aid kit? I want to get some of these scratches cleaned up.”

“Absolutely.” Bud left to get the requested items trusting Kendra to keep an eye on things.

“Ms. Morgan, are we supposed to tell them what happened,” one of the children spoke up, his brown hair a mess of curls.

“Let’s wait for your parents to arrive. According to the law no one can question you without your parents or guardians present. Yes I know the detective told you otherwise, but he was not following protocol.” The whole time she continued to sign for the small blond boy, who had similar features to Eric surprisingly enough. “No I will not be leaving until your parents get here and I will make sure you get home safe, okay?”

Bud returned with the items requested and Sookie and Deputy Kendra moved forward to help. Morgan introduced the boys to them properly, assuring the children they would be okay. The other vampires remained by the wall, keeping an eye on everything, Bill especially watched Morgan just waiting for her to snap.

“You can calm down Bill,” Eric chided with an undertone of steel. “Morgan is not going to attack anyone. She had more than ample time earlier, as well as ample reason.”

“You cannot guarantee that,” the other snapped.

“Actually I can,” Eric returned lazily, before leaning forward with his fangs drawn. “And watch your tone, Compton.”

Again the other pulled back in submission, or as submissive as the ass could get. Eric returned to his position of leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the group. Pam stood next to him, no less ready should anything occur. Both glanced towards the main entrance when they heard several car doors close. Sure enough a group of worried parents came marching in, led by large, Nordic looking male in his early sixties. Though old, he clearly kept himself in shape. Eric found it immensely amusing the way he dismissed Bill, before stopping on him his gaze more deferential with a healthy dose of caution.

The other parents immediately headed towards the children, leaving this one to deal with the vampires. Pam and Eric had caught the surprisingly subtle looks and by plays. This male was highly respected by these people. He did, however, glance towards the group to check on the small blond boy now securely in Morgan’s lap before turning to Eric completely.

“Mr. Northman?” His tone was respectful yet strong, a man Eric could actually find himself liking.

“Indeed, Mr.…”

“Sgt. Carl Sandburg, retired army,” the man introduced himself. “Is Morgan in trouble?”

Eric paused curious just what their little one had told her neighbors, but decided to respond anyway. “No. I arrived before she could express her displeasure with the head detective in a more… physical nature.”

Sandburg let out a small snort. “The idiot’s lucky I wasn’t here first.” He glanced at the group, eyes sweeping over the children in a very analytical manner. This man had seen combat. “Thank you for helping Morgan keep her temper in check. It doesn’t happen often for her to lose it, but when she does it is a sight to see.”

“That it is,” Eric agreed allowing a large smile at the memory.

Sandburg nodded again before turning to Pam and greeting her with a polite Ma’am then walked over to the group, scooping the small blond into his arms. Both gleefully noted he had not acknowledged Bill, who stewed angrily off to the side.

//I never thought I’d see something like this.// Pam suddenly stated, her eyes on the group. //They accept her and even allow her to interact with their children despite having to know what she is…//

//Yes, but she has proven to be quite remarkable in the past. I am beginning to wonder if there is anything she won’t surprise us with.//

It took some time for the chaos to die down and by then Sookie had left with Bill to go back to work. Both of the older vampires were glad to be rid of the fool. Sheriff Bud had apologized for Andy’s actions and managed to get the parents to agree to the kids giving a statement, though not separately. The Sheriff wisely agreed to this, though he did give a look towards Eric and Pam unsure if he should let them stay. However, a quick word from Sandburg stopped him short. The esteem the man was showing for the older vampires was unusual for a human, especially when he did not know said vampires. 

The children gave a statement in a very well mannered and concise way that even most adults could not do. They did not try to exaggerate or speak over each other. The information they gave though was worrying.

Apparently they had been on a week camping trip with Mr. Douglas, a resident of their apartment building and a teacher. This was a trip they had every year to help get the kids out of the city for a time. The night before they heard strange noises and then a very tall person attacked Mr. Douglas. The person though was wearing some kind of mask to look like a bull’s head and strange gloves making their hands long with claws on it. There were also large wild pigs with the person, and the boys had pulled out their knives trying to deflect the pigs from attacking them. Sadly they were unable to help Mr. Douglas, as he told them to stay in a small cave to keep safe.

The creature sounded eerily like the one Sookie claimed attacked her just days ago. The injuries Mr. Douglas received, as described by the children, were also similar.

Once they had finished the parents started bundling up the children to get them home, signing the paper work Bud had for them. Meanwhile Morgan moved next to Eric and Pam.

“It’s strange,” she stated softly, too low for the humans to hear. “But I’d swear they were talking about a maenad. Creatures from ancient Greece that could take half-human half-bull forms and were followers of Dionysus.” When the older two vampires froze she sighed heavily. “Okay, I’m guessing they’re real. Will it come after them again?”

“No. As long as they stay out of Bon Temps they should be fine,” Eric advised, his mind running through everything he knew of such creatures. Catching the thoughtful look on Morgan’s face he nipped her plans in the bud. “You will not try to hunt this creature. They are old and powerful and not to be taken lightly. As your Sheriff you will listen to me.”

While he could clearly see she didn’t like his command she would follow it. As proof she bowed her head in submission to his wishes.

“Are you able to ride home with us Morgan,” Sandburg questioned once he noted a lull in the conversation between the vampires. He held his grandson in his arms, the boy starting to nod off tired from the trials of the day. The others had already led the other boys out to get them home, trusting him to get their resident vampire home as well.

Morgan looked to her sheriff for permission, receiving an affirmative in reply. Sandburg nodded to both him and Pam politely before following Morgan out to the parking lot, the girl holding the doors for him. Suddenly it was clear the man had respected them because of Morgan, which spoke volumes for their girl. 

//Do you think she’ll listen? The maenad did attack those she considers hers.// Pam reminded him.

//She better.//


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Gaul * words *  
> Chinese ** words **

Trusting Eric to take care of the maenad Morgan put her efforts into securing their apartment building just in case. While she believed Eric when he said the creature would not come for them there, she still wanted to make sure. Her neighbors agreed wholeheartedly so helped her explain her reasoning to the landlord, who actually preferred the extra security. Mrs. Coulson was a spry older woman who took to taking care of her tenants like she would her own children. Her own son was grown and off working for the government so he rarely had a chance to contact her. Morgan had offered to ‘check-up’ on him, but the older woman had declined, citing her son would be embarrassed if she did.

Slowly things seemed to get back to normal. The kids had given her a thank you mug, with a picture of the Avengers on it, saying she was their super hero. She had just laughed and accepted it with grace. Her work schedule continued as usual and she met with her on line friends on occasion. Two weeks after the fated police station incident, Eric had told her the maenad had been dealt with. 

Speaking of the Avengers, after the latest press conference and the revelation of Steve Rogers, she and Hardison had a blast teasing Jensen about his near clone-like similarities to the good captain. They had speculated he was Jensen’s grandfather, but said man merely snorted. Though they did note he never outright denied the theory. J had yet to weigh in on the subject, which also made them wonder. Of course he got payback on her when the Winter Soldier appeared and it was discovered he was none other than James Bucky Barnes. She took the teasing gracefully, mainly because she knew he was her grandfather, though she never told anyone.

Part of her wanted to get in touch with him, but a bigger part was afraid he would dismiss her like everyone else in her family. Her father had died when she was an infant in some military operation. Her mother had decided she didn’t want to be a parent when Morgan was two and dumped her on her grandmother’s porch. Like, literally left her on the porch with one bag and a note. Her maternal grandmother had died a year later, and she had no family on her father’s side, at least none she could prove. So she was shipped off to live with her maternal aunt and uncle, both god-fearing people who thought anyone different was touched by the devil. Needless to say her level of intelligence frightened them considerably. While she was never physically abused, they had taken to the time honored tradition of ignoring the problem, which was her. Of course they still enforced their rules on her, trying hard to get her to be normal, but such attempts were pointless with someone like her. They were just as relieved for her to be emancipated as she was, and quickly forgot they even had a niece. She wasn’t sure she could handle more rejection from blood relatives.

Despite the normalcy she was experiencing a funk. Her mood grew more depressed as the days went on and she couldn’t figure out why. She tried playing extra games, hacking into random systems for fun, or playing her instruments more often. She even took the kids out for ice cream, an activity that usually cheered her up. Nothing worked. Not even trying to pick pocket the patrons at Fangtasia, something she had stopped doing lately.

Even drinking blood had become a chore, to the point she barely drank at night. Logically she knew this was not a good thing, and at first she thought maybe she had gotten a contaminated batch, as certain diseases affected vampires, but everything came up clean. She just couldn’t seem to make herself eat. Each evening she lost more energy, though she always made sure to get her work done. Had to make a living.

Currently she was laid out on her couch, having finished the two websites for her clients and uninspired to do anything else. At this point she’d even take anger just to have some emotion other than blah.

The phone ringing on the coffee table managed to pull her back to reality. Unburying her head from the pillows she glared at it balefully and considered letting it go, however like usual she just couldn’t. So she stretched out her arm trying to grab it only to end up on the floor but the phone had fallen too so she considered it a win.

“Yeah?”

*Morgan? Is that you?* The distinct use of ancient Gaul told her immediately who had called, though she had not heard his voice since that time in Eric’s office.

“Yes Sheriff Godric. What can I do for you?” Before her funk spell she might have been excited to get a call from him, especially since the crush was stronger after corresponding by email. Sadly she just didn’t have the energy to put the effort in.

*Are you well young one?* Was that actual concern in his voice? Nah, couldn’t be. Why would an ancient like him care about a baby vamp like her? No one else did.

“Meh… Just tired,” she fibbed, sort of. She actually was tired, but she shouldn’t be at eleven at night. Hopefully he would not press. The silence on the other end was not promising. “What can I do for you this lovely evening?” She tried to push a bit more oomph into her speech patterns.

**It is my understanding you are good with computers?** Huh, switching it up with Chinese, nice.

“Yuppers.”

**…I do not understand that term.**

“It means yes, I’m good with computers.” A small smile twitched on her lips, the first in at least a week.

**I was hoping you could ‘look into’ the Fellowship of the Sun for me. They have been causing concern for my area, and a few of my people have gone missing.** He explained it calmly, though she could hear a hint of anger in his voice. **I also need you to check the members of my nest…*

Whoa, hold up. “Um… I don’t mind, but do you mean everyone or just the humans?” Morgan was totally getting this clarified as such actions could prove hazardous to her health if discovered by her brethren.

Godric let out a long sigh. **Everyone. While I do not like to believe any of mine would betray us, I prefer to be thorough.**

“Okay, I just need a list of names and numbers and I’ll look into it. How deep do you want me to go into FOTS?”

“FOTS?”

“Yeah, Fellowship of the Sun, FOTS for short, it’s what we like to call an acronym. It’s for those of us too lazy to say the whole name,” she explained cheekily.

His chuckle actually brightened her night a bit. See, even depressed she could make an ancient laugh! **As much as you can without getting caught.**

Yeah. That’ll happen. “I’ll be careful,” she promised. “Gotta pen? I’m gonna have you send me the lists to a different email. One that can’t be traced.”

*Go ahead.* And we’re back to ancient Gaul. One wonders what language he’ll try to trip her up with next?

Rattling off the address she started pushing herself off the floor, figuring she should get started on this project. It was best not to make a vampire of Godric’s caliber wait. She expected him to hang up after that but instead he continued on a different line of questioning. One she had wanted to avoid.

*Have you eaten tonight young one?* Great. He had on his ‘you will answer me or else’ voice. Now she knew where Eric learned it.

“Yes…” Technically she had, just not a lot.

*That did not sound promising. how much?* Really?

“Enough?” Even his silence sounded commanding! Huffing petulantly she relented. “Maybe half a pint.”

*That is not enough.* His statement was quick and decisive. Like she didn’t know. *Are there not enough donors in your area? Have you not tried glamouring other prey?*

“I don’t drink from donors or ‘other prey’, I drink from blood bags and the occasional True Blood, though this last week the smell of that stuff has turned my stomach,” she admitted tiredly, slipping into her computer chair and booting up her systems. “And before you ask, yes I checked the blood for any diseases. It’s all clean.”

*Have you informed your maker of your issue?*

Morgan stilled in disbelief. Did he really just ask that? So he doesn’t know she has no maker? Great, now he’ll probably stop talking to her too.

*Morgan?*

Oops, she’d been quiet too long. Oh well, guess she was about to lose another acquaintance.

“I don’t have one. He’s dead.” Okay, so the slightly frosty tone was probably not a good idea.

*How did he die? When did you lose him?*

“He got his ass executed because he was turning people left and right, and generally thumbing his nose at the rules,” she stated blandly, trying to act like she didn’t care. “I was probably a month old then, not that we had a connection. He was a turn ‘em and leave ‘em type of vampire.”

Silence extended through the line only adding to her melancholy. Luckily she had too little blood in her system for any tears to form, though the lump in her throat suggested they wanted to. Swallowing it down she pushed forward.

“Right. So I’ll get the information to you as soon as I can.”

*Morgan.* He cut her off from saying more. *I am sorry you went through that young one. That is not how a maker is supposed to act.*

“’S’okay. Not much anyone can do about it. Just have to keep moving forward.”

*That is very mature thinking.* Before she could preen he continued. *Mature enough to realize you need to eat properly. That means more than half a pint.*

“I’ll try…”

*You will or I will have Eric come make you.* If that wasn’t a threat she didn’t know what was.

“That’s dirty pool Sheriff Godric,” she pouted.

“Dirty pool?”

“Means you’re not playing fair,” she explained huffily.

*I rarely do. I suggest you do as I say.*

“Yes sir.” Man, why did she have so many scary ancient vampires telling her what to do?

*Goodnight young one.*

“Night Sheriff Godric.” Once they hung up she forced herself over to her fridge for some more blood. She did not doubt at all that Godric would make good on his threat. And she really didn’t want an annoyed Sheriff Northman at her door.


	7. chapter 7

Two days later she was still plugging away at her current project. There were a lot of people in FOTS, and a good amount in the nest, so cross referencing the numbers and emails took time. While that was running she was doing background on the lovely Newlins. They were the poster children for Religious Fanatics. People like this irritated her to no end. They used the excuse of religion as a front for their own hate filled agenda and tried to claim it was ‘god’s will’. She’s read the bible thank you, and nowhere does it state promote hate and death to all those different from you.

Of course someone could argue against her points as she leaned more towards science than spirituality, but still!

Already she had found a lot of good information. Like Steve’s real sexual orientation. Sarah’s past as a vampire sympathizer. The highly questionable revenue stream for the church. The last one was an issue because she still had not been able to figure out exactly how they were getting the money. It was not a small amount nor was it all coming from the members, numerous though they were. Something was up. Something hinky as Hardison would say.

Her next step was to try and infiltrate their camera servers. Whoever had set them up had not considered hackers, thus hooked them directly into an Ethernet feed. They had, however, made sure everything was covered security wise, so she would have to take her time breaking into the server so as not to alert them of her presence.

Clicking away she pulled up some information on Gabe, Newlin’s lap dog, all the while sipping away at her pint of blood. See she can listen. She’s managed a pint a night for the last two days, which is more than half a pint, so Godric can’t complain. Right? Sigh, he probably would anyway, not that he’s asked how much she has eaten… At least she gets to break in her new swirly straws. It certainly makes eating more fun.

Wow, Gabe is a nasty boy. The man should be in prison just for his internet history alone!

Suddenly the door to her apartment slammed open causing her to jump. Thankfully she didn’t spill her drink. Blood was a bitch to get out of a keyboard. Resembling a deer caught in headlights she turned to find Eric looming over her, his face set in a hard scowl.

“I’ve been eating! I swear!” Well, so much for playing it cool.

He actually pulled back in confusion. “What?”

Blinking at the realization that he was here for another reason she deflected. “Nothing. What can I do for you Sheriff?”

Before he could speak Pam and Chow walked in, dragging a large human between them, before tossing him onto her couch. He was wildly dressed with a purple sequence tank top, slashed tight jeans, and scarves everywhere. Was that make-up he was wearing? Yup, definitely make-up.

“Why is there a sparkly man on my couch?”

“This is Lafayette. He has been a very naughty boy,” Pam stated while glaring down at the man. 

“He’s been selling V,” Eric growled out glacier blues eyes on the trembling man. 

“I swear to god I had no idea that was V,” Lafayette cried out. “I thought it was meth! My supplier sent it to me!”

“And that is why we are here. To find your supplier to ask where he got it,” Eric informed the frightened human. “You are going to give Morgan the number to your dealer and she is going to find him.”

“Man I will give you whatever you want and I hope you catch the motherfucker,” the man pulled out his phone practically throwing it towards Morgan. “But you’ve got to believe me. I ain’t selling no V! That shit is too dangerous!”

“What’s the number listed under,” Morgan asked politely scrolling through his contacts. 

“M-Lover.”

Finding the number she paused at the area code, the same area code she had been working with the majority of the morning. “This is a Dallas area code…”

“I don’t know where the man lives, I just pick up my packages and move on.” He was practically hyperventilating. 

Quickly typing it in she found a match to another number she had looked up earlier. “Oh my god…”

“What,” Eric snapped impatiently. 

“Okay, Godric called me two days ago worried about FOTS and someone in his nest being a traitor,” she rambled quickly.

“FOTS?” Pam was the one to voice the question on everyone else’s mind. 

“Fellowship of the Sun.”

“You mean that crazy church,” she snorted in disbelief.

“One and the same. Anyway he asked me to look into it because a few of his vampires have disappeared. I’m running the numbers from those in the nest, both vampire and human, on Godric’s orders,” she emphasized the last part when the other three vamps shot her looks. “In the meantime I’ve been looking further into the Newlins, and man do they have some skeletons. Anyway, this number is for Gabe Collins, the main goon for Steve Newlin. Which makes sense. The church funds are astronomical. They shouldn’t have the money to fund the building or campaigns, but if they’re selling drugs and most recently V… It would make sense. I’m still trying to get surveillance feed up. If we can prove they are selling not only drugs but V, we can shut them down legally without starting a blood bath.”

“Wait! Are you saying some religious vampire hating nut has been sending Lala V to sell,” Lafayette screeched angrily. “Oh hell no!”

Eric and Pam looked amused and thoughtful, while Chow remained stoic. Morgan just frowned. The guy called himself Lala and talked about himself in the third person? Was he trying his supply? 

“How did you not notice it was V? Isn’t that sold in vials of blood,” she wondered aloud. 

“Yeah! But the shit I got was all crystal form, just like crystal meth. The color is slightly off, but that’s happened before,” he argued. 

“Like we’ll believe that breather,” Pam sneered. 

“Actually,” Morgan interrupted a bit apologetically. “Do you have any of your supply on you?”

The human eyed Eric and Pam warily not sure if he should answer.

“She asked you a question,” Eric stated darkly. “I suggest you answer her.”

“…Yeah.” He dug around in his fanny pack, of all fashion items, pulling out several vials and placing them on the table. 

Morgan moved over there and started to check the vials. All of them had crystals in them, some slightly off color. She sniffed each one noting the definite smell of blood in only three of the eight. 

“Well, whoever is doing this they have sophisticated the process.” She held up two vials. “Blood is mostly water, but somehow they have managed to filter the water from the blood leaving only crystals behind, basically they have concentrated the portion of our blood that causes the ‘drugged’ effect. It also is very similar to meth,” she explained holding up the other vial. “V is highly addictive, but unlike meth, cocaine or heroine, it is not likely to kill the user on the first hit. Gabe likely concealed the V in his normal shipment to Lafayette in an attempt to turn normal druggies into V users thus expanding their business, as V is often more expensive than meth. We can tell the difference because of the smell and our enhance eyesight, but a normal human isn’t going to notice. No offense.”

“None taken hookah. You is provin’ Lala’s case.”

“Right…” She placed the vials down on the coffee table and turned to Eric. “I think we might need to call Godric.” An alert sounded on her screen, causing her to move over to check the information. Eyes wide she turned to the group, pointing to two numbers and names matched up on the monitors. “I think we really need to call Godric.”

Eric read the names and cursed, pulling his phone out. It picked up on the second ring. //Godric? Are you somewhere you can speak without anyone over hearing you?//

Eric waited until he finally received an affirmative then set the phone on speaker. //We have information for you about the Fellowship.//

//…I see Morgan informed you of my request.// Said vampire flinched slightly.

//On the contrary we only know because of something we discovered and interrupted her investigation.// Eric stated plainly though he disliked the fact Morgan withheld this information. He started telling his maker what they had learned so far and what Morgan had determined about the drugs and the traitor.

//This is very disheartening.// Godric certainly didn’t sound happy. //Especially with that one betraying us. However, if we go after them now, it will cause a war…//

//A war they are pushing for.// Eric argued angrily. 

//But if vampires out them, they will say we planted the evidence to make them look bad.// This time Pam made the point, trying to remain calm in the wake of her maker’s rage.

//You’re all right.// Morgan spoke up, not really believing what she was going to suggest. //So what we need is a team of people, human people, who can go in and make Newlin and his goons confess. Because there are a lot of innocents in the church who have nothing to do with Newlin’s true agenda.//

//And you just happen to know a group of people who can do that?// Eric snarked sarcastically. 

//Yes.// Now she had their attention. //One of my hacker friends is a member of a group of…talented if questionable people, who make a living taking down corporations or powerful people who harm innocents. Newlin would be a prime target for their group. I would have to ask them if they were willing to do it, but I’m pretty sure my friend will get them to agree. However.// She paused here hoping she was not over stepping her bounds. //For this to work, Godric you and your nest will not be able to know their identities, otherwise you have no plausible deniability. So if you both agree I will make the call. But if not, I will bow to your decision.//

//You trust this friend with your life?// Godric asked after a very long pause.

//Yes.// She really hoped she sounded as confident as she could. 

//Make the call young one.//

//Godric!//

//But.// He continued on without missing a beat. //If they fail, you’re life is forfeit.//

//Yes sir.// The phone clicked ominously leaving nothing but dial tone. 

Eric stared at the child in front of him, for once honesty worried about her. //I hope you’re faith in your friend is well deserved.// Turning on his heel he ordered Pam and Chow to follow, and to bring their prisoner with them. The door closed with a sense of finality that had Morgan sick to her stomach. 

Pulling out her cell phone she pressed the speed dial, letting out a slow breath when the other end picked up. 

“Hey Hardison, I have a really big favor to ask…”


	8. chapter 8

“In our top story tonight we will be discussing the scandal that has rocked the nation. Reverend Steven Newlan, a long time vampire rights adversary has shown his true colors. Federal investigators discovered earlier this week that Newlan was not only selling drugs, but he was selling the newly declared illegal drug V. As some people may not know V is actually vampire blood and has been declared an illegal substance for human consumption. Here’s Doctor Marcus Hallowell to tell us why…”

Click

“Ms. Flanagan, what are the thoughts of the AVL in reaction to the discovery of Reverend Newlan’s crimes and those of several members of his church?”

“We are appalled at the lack of sanctity of life shown by Mr. Newlin and many of his parishioners. Not only in the draining of blood from vampires, but his gross negligence in the selling of drugs to the US population. Drug abuse has been a long standing issue in America, and for a man of the church to have been promoting it to fund his campaign of blatant hate for a different culture is saddening…”

Click

“The FBI have arrested at least ten people from the Fellowship of the Sun for numerous charges, including conspiracy, fraud and even murder…”

Click

Morgan threw the remote down allowing a small relieved smile to take over. She’d never been so happy then when Hardison called her letting her know his team had agreed to the job. They had actually found even more damning information than she had. 

Apparently Newlin had done many illegal and amoral things in his crusade against vampires. Really the man would have chosen any group if it would have gained him attention and fame. Hardison had proven that with the evidence he found where Newlin planned to start a campaign against the immigrants before vampires came out and gave him a convenient target. 

Though she had to admit the last few weeks had been nerve wracking for her and she could barely eat. Even now she was too hyped to even think of trying to ingest blood. 

Unsurprisingly Eric and Pam had avoided her like the plague, not that she blamed them. Likely they were angry with her suggestion and putting Godric’s life and his nest in the hands of a human unknown to them. 

Grabbing her phone she hit the second speed dial. 

“You guys are amazing,” she stated when the other end picked up. 

“You know it baby,” Hardison’s jovial tone came in loud and clear.

“I totally own you a big one.”

“Aw naw girl. After finding out more about this weasel I would have taken him down for free,” her friend assured her. “Plus Elliot had a blast taking out Creepy Gabe.”

“Yeah, I bet,” she chuckled. “I felt the need for a bleach bath after reading his browser history. Seriously though, I owe you and your team.”

“Don’t think I don’t know it was you who got us in and out of Cuba that time,” he shot back. “Far as I’m concerned we’re good.”

“Please, you know I just wanted a new mug for my collection,” she teased happily. They spoke for a bit longer before Morgan let him go, with the promise to meet on line for some gaming. 

Deciding she didn’t want to deal with anyone or anything tonight she shut off her phone and her computers. Locking her doors tight she meandered to the bathroom, drawing a scalding hot bath. Slipping into the water she let the heat soak in, easing the tense muscles that had plagued her for days. 

Everything had turned out all right. FOTS was shut down, lives were saved on both sides, and she wouldn’t have to meet her true death via Godric’s hand. So why did she feel so depressed? 

Maybe… maybe she needed a change of venue, or a vacation at least. Get away from Louisiana and Fangtasia and everyone she knows here. She could hit up New York see if she could slip into Stark Tower and visit JARVIS in person? Maybe go meet Hardison and his crew to thank them in person, they were in Boston. Or she could track down Jensen and bother him for a bit, maybe see if she could finally get him to admit his feelings for his friend Cougar? 

Or maybe she just needed to get off grid for a while. No computers, or phones, or even people. 

She wasn’t sure how long she lay in the tub, but she finally pulled herself out when no more warmth could be leached out of the cooling water. Wrapping herself in a large Egyptian cotton towel she made her way to the bedroom, wondering what she should do with herself for the rest of the evening. 

“You’re friend was much better than I anticipated.” Eric’s voice suddenly echoing in her room had her jumping with a squeak of fright. 

Spinning she found him sitting casually on her bed, texting away on his phone. He wore a rather simple pair of jeans and a hoodie, indicating he had been doing paperwork and not entertaining at the club. 

“How did… Please tell me you didn’t break down the door,” she groaned pitifully. She had installed a special door to keep unwanted visitors out, and it would be a pain to replace it. 

He grinned fiendishly holding up a set of keys. “I had a copy made.”

Morgan wanted to say something, but she really didn’t have any authority. He was her sheriff and if he wanted keys to her place he could get them. Damn it!

Tsking in disapproval she moved to change, deciding on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. It wasn’t like she’d be going out tonight. “Well I’m glad you approve.” She changed, using her towel to keep Eric from seeing anything important. Throwing it over a chair she turned back to him only to find him watching her intently. 

“When is the last time you fed properly?” What was it with the old guys bothering her about eating? 

“I haven’t been hungry,” she retorted primly. 

His eyes narrowed dangerously but he didn’t call her on her tone. “Godric is very pleased with the outcome. And that your friend was able to save two of his missing vampires. Sadly the third was past the point of saving.”

Slumping down onto the bed next to Eric not really caring if he minded or not (it was her bed), she stared at the carpet. “Everything go okay with outing the traitor?”

“For the most part. Many were upset as he was a trusted human,” he stated gently. 

“And no one can trace anything back to me right?” This part had her anxious. just because she used her talents for Eric and Godric does not mean she wants every vampire out there knowing. She had enough trouble keeping humans off her back. 

“No one but Godric, Pam and I know of your involvement or your friend,” he verified his voice deceptively light. “I am surprised you do not want to branch out. It would give you much power in our world.”

“I don’t need power, it only comes with more responsibility and people who want to take you down. I use my talents for you because you’re my sheriff. And Godric… is Godric,” she finished lamely. 

He seemed to consider her words before nodding. “Good, because I do not want you working for any other vampire unless I okay it. Godric, obviously I do not mind, he is my maker. But I do expect you to inform me of any such important projects in the future. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Now I suggest you get your shoes,” he told her in his ‘you will obey’ tone. “You need to eat whether you want to or not.”

“One, I have blood bags in the fridge. And two, you couldn’t have told me before I got dressed?” She crossed her arms over her chest, bottom lip threatening to come out. It was rare for her to act childish but she felt vindicated today.

“One, you need fresh blood, so I’m taking you to the club to get a real meal,” he stated imperiously. “And two, Pam has been a pain lately so distressing her with your latest outfit is a bonus.” The sly smirk he wore did not make her feel any better.

Morgan groaned pitifully, flopping back onto her bed wondering if he would force her out if she threw a tantrum. Peaking up at him through her lashes she decided that yes, he would. Finally pushing herself back up and off the bed she shuffled over to her closet.

“Well if we’re going to scar Mistress Pam, might as well do it right,” she muttered sardonically. Digging through her closet she pulled out a pair of Wookie slippers and switched her shirt out for her neon green ‘You sunk my battleship’ shirt. Walking out she posed. “Think this will do?”

The laughter she got in response told her she had chosen wisely.


	9. chapter 9

It was hard to believe Christmas was almost upon them. It seemed to come faster and faster every year. Of course when the shops start decorating before Thanksgiving, it sort of ruins the suspense. Only two weeks into December and already she wanted to destroy all radios in the vicinity. Sure Christmas music was okay, but not every freaking minute! And don’t even get her started on the decorations. Heck, even Eric and Pam got festive, if one can call skulls in Santa hats festive, but there was garland so she figured it counts.

Christmas had never been a good holiday for her. It seemed to be the time of year her aunt and uncle would actually pay attention to her, if only to force her to conform to their beliefs. Never worked, but she did learn how to act well enough she could probably grift should she ever find the need.

Thankfully most of the people she knew didn’t believe in gift giving or pushing the subject of the holidays. She did get little things for the kids in her apartment building, but otherwise tried to ignore the entire event. If she could have managed it she would have hidden away in her apartment for the entire month. Sadly Eric forced her to come to Fangtasia more often to make sure she fed off of a real person instead of just bags, and Pam dragged her around to’ help’ with her shopping. If one can consider being a carrier shopping. Apparently Pam was determined to teach her proper fashion after the fiasco of her showing up at the club in her ‘questionable’ pajamas. Eric had taken a photo of Pam’s face, which even Morgan can admit was hilarious.

At least they wouldn’t be bothering her too much this week. Eric had a meeting with the Queen and the other sheriffs of Louisiana, and Pam had to handle his duties in his absence. So to celebrate she planned an all-night Lord of the Rings marathon.

She had just started the Fellowship of the Ring when her screen blanked out. Before she could start cursing the electric company a voice sounded over the speakers.

“I apologize for interrupting your evening Morgan, however I am in need of your assistance.” JARVIS’ speech patterns never had any real inflection to them, but there was something about him that gave him a personality. And right now Morgan just knew he was worried.

“’S’all good J, what’s going on?”

“Sir and Agent Barton were last seen in the area between Shreveport Louisiana and the town of Bon Temps. I can no longer detect them on my radar,” he explained quickly. “Prior to the loss of communication they were attacked by an unknown combatant. The rest of their team are too far away from their location, and are currently engaged in combat with another villain.”

“Can you send the last coordinates you had on them to my phone,” she asked while pulling on her shoes and grabbing her keys.

“I am sending the information to you now.” He paused for a moment. “Thank you Morgan.”

“No problem J.”

It took her about ten minutes to get to the right coordinates and another ten to find the two men. Apparently they had been driving when they were attacked if the demolished vehicle meant anything. She also saw a large burning pile of metal and wires, which looked suspiciously like a robot.

Stark was leaning against a tree, only parts of his Iron Man suit attached to his arms and shins. She smelt blood, but not enough to fear for his life. Checking him carefully she noted the large knot on the back of his head and minor cuts and bruising. So he had only been knocked out. The other man was dressed in a leather uniform, a quiver half full on his back and a bow nearby. He too had been thrown into a tree, likely from the blast that destroyed the robot. Giving him a once over she verified he was not injured either.

“J. I found them. Both are unconscious so I’m going to take them to my place and call a doctor to look them over,” she told her friend via her phone.

“Thank you. I shall alert the others. Will it be alright to give them your address?” Such a sweetie that JARVIS, looking out for her.

“Yeah, just make sure they don’t stake first and ask questions later, okay.”

It took some strange maneuvering and balancing to get both men in her hold, especially since both were taller and heavier than her. Yay vampire strength! Getting them back to her place took a bit longer, even with her speed, as she wanted to be careful of their injuries. Once she got in she placed both men on her bed, which while huge to her, looked way smaller with the two of them on it.

“Dr. Lugwig? This is Morgan Barnes. I know you usually only handle supernatural patients, but I have two men unconscious in my apartment who need to be checked over…” She paused as she listened to the elderly matron. “Yes ma’am. They were blown into trees by an explosion. I’ve noted bruises all over and minor cuts, but the head injuries are worrying. Yes ma’am I know the normal fee.” When she heard the affirmative she allowed herself to relax. “Thank you ma’am.”

Not even thirty minutes later the small doctor was shuffling through her door and towards her patients. Morgan stood well out of her way by the door of her bedroom.

“Well, they’ll be fine. No signs of serious concussions, but they’ll likely be out for a bit. Will have hellacious headaches too,” she finally declared.

“Will I be able to give them any sort of medication when they wake or should I wait for a certain amount of time,” Morgan asked politely.

The small woman eyed her shrewdly. “That’s why I like you girl. You think. Nothing stronger than Tylenol for at least forty-eight hours. They can eat, and I suggest they do, along with plenty of fluids. If they complain of any nausea take them to the ER.”

“Yes doctor. Thank you very much for your time.”

She waved her off. “I still get paid, so it’s no skin off my back.”

After Morgan saw her out she realized one big issue. She had no human food in her place. “Well shit. Hey J, what do these two like to eat?”


	10. chapter 10

“Arg.” Tony Stark’s head felt like a truck had hit it. Bringing his hands up to try and rub the headache away he realized he was still wearing the gloves from the Mack XI. This meant his pain wasn’t the result of a hangover. Suddenly the events of the day came back to him. He and Hawkeye were traveling back from an information-gathering mission, driving of all things, when a robot attacked them. The last thing he remembered is the robot blowing up and slamming into something hard.

Well he wasn’t on anything hard now. In fact this was one of the most comfortable beds he’s ever been in. There was no smell of antiseptic and no bright lights so definitely not a hospital or the med ward at SHEILD. So where was he?

Slowly he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the low light. The pounding in his head started to abate, but not enough in his opinion. His brown eyes widened as he took in the large bedroom, with simple furniture and at least three doors. One had to be a bathroom, another, the closet and the last the way out. Next to him on the bed he found Hawkeye, still out.

“Hey, bird brain,” he whispered, partially because he didn’t know who their host was and partially because of his headache. Gently he nudged his friend and teammate. “Barton! Wake up!”

“Five more minutes,” the other man mumbled, rolling over to bury himself in the pillow.

“No, now!”

He knew the moment the assassin was fully awake as his entire body tensed, ready for action.

“Tony?”

“Yeah Legolas?”

“Where are we?”

“No idea. Though if it is a bad guy that has us, this is the nicest ‘prison’ I’ve been held in.”

A knock on the door alerted them both. Slowly they edged off the bed, preferring to meet their captor or savior on their feet. When the door eased open neither were expecting a young woman to come in holding a small tray with two water glasses and a bottle of Tylenol. She stopped short blinking at their figures.

“Uh, hi.” Both men appreciated her keeping her voice down in deference to their headaches. “I’m Morgan. Dr. Lugwig checked you out and said you’d have headaches for a while and soreness, but no concussions. You can’t have any major meds for forty-eight hours, and you’ve been here for about five. But you can have Tylenol.” She slowly approached and placed the tray on the bed, making sure to keep her hands in view the entire time. Tony also noted the cell phone on the tray as well. “It’s December 12th at about 12am. You’re in Shreveport, and JARVIS has notified your team of your whereabouts.”

“You know JARVIS,” Tony demanded in alarm. Who was this girl?

“Indeed sir,” the voice of his AI resonated from the cell. “I contacted Morgan when I lost your signals near her home city. The rest of the team was indisposed and I knew time was of the essence as your communications had been dismantled. Morgan was kind enough to assist you.”

Barton raised a brow in curiosity while Tony just gapped at the phone.

“Like J said. So I got you guys some food, which was interesting, and cooked dinner. Well Mrs. C cooked dinner, and she’ll probably stop by to check in on you as well. She didn’t think I could make anything edible, not that I blame her,” Morgan rambled nervously. While she trusted J, this was Tony Stark, genius extraordinaire and Hawkeye, an extremely dangerous assassin. “So… I’m just gonna be in the main room. Once you guys are good feel free to join me, or not. Whatever you’re comfortable with… um… bathroom is over there. Extra towels are in the closet… Yeah.”

She moved to leave when Tony finally found his voice.

“You’re on a first name basis with my AI?” He would deny the high pitch his voice reached, though he doubted Barton would let him get away with it. So caught up in the fact his AI had a friend Tony hadn’t known about he missed her flinch. Barton did not.

“Uh, yeah. We’re gaming buddies.”

“Gaming bud… What? JARVIS!”

“Indeed sir. Morgan and I have a long-standing acquaintance based off of shared interest in various competitive cyber enterprises. I am currently in the lead in our Battleship competition.”

“Only because you cheat,” Morgan huffed with a pout.

“I am unable to cheat as I was not programmed for such.”

The girl merely rolled her eyes clearly not believing the AI. Barton bit his lip to keep from laughing, especially at the flabbergasted look on Tony’s face.

“My AI is cheating on me with a girl,” Tony muttered in disbelief. “I don’t know whether to be upset or immensely proud…”

Morgan decided not to mention Hardison or Jensen to the man, worried he might have more of a conniption. Barton decided to trust JARVIS, as he knew the AI would never let anyone near his creator without a thorough background check.

“Food?”

“Sure, this way,” Morgan said once she realized he had spoken.

Barton scanned the main room as he followed the girl. He noted the large entertainment system and the computer station. He saw comfortable furniture and throw rugs in the wide-open space that led into an open kitchen. Already he could smell various dishes that made his mouth water. However, the biggest clues to his host were the lack of windows and the security system. With her pale skin and smooth movement it finally clicked.

“You’re a vampire aren’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

She paused looking at him cautiously. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Not if you keep your fangs to yourself,” he replied honestly.

“Fair enough,” she conceded moving into the kitchen area and pulling out a plate and some utensils. “Here ya go. The food is in the oven to keep it warm. I’m not sure what you want, but Mrs. C made a couple of different things. I also picked up bottled water. I would have gotten beer but figured with the head injuries it probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Yeah, thanks.” Pulling out the first covered dish he felt drool forming. “Who’s Mrs. C?”

“My landlady. She owns the apartment building and let me build my place down here since most of it wasn’t being utilized. Like I said, she’ll probably pop down to check on you guys.”

It was weird having humans she didn’t know in her place, eating of all things. Morgan didn’t quite know what to do with herself so she perched on one end of the sofa, fiddling with a book to handle her nerves. During this Stark came out of her room, cell phone in hand looking more than slightly miffed. He did pause when he saw her set up, even giving her an approving nod. Barton just thrust a plate of food into his hands, before taking his own and joining Morgan on the couch.

The men ate mostly in silence while Morgan tried to keep herself occupied. Stark kept eying her computer station like he wanted to play with it, making her quite nervous. She was kind of territorial of her station, as any computer geek would be.

“So how old are you,” Barton suddenly asked, bringing her attention to him.

“Well in the literal sense I am thirty one. I’ve only been a vampire for eleven years,” she responded truthfully. Stark’s head whipped back towards her, eyes wide at the revelation.

The archer looked a bit surprised at that. “You have really good control for your age.”

“Thank you,” she preened, proud of her accomplishments.

“So how does your maker feel about you housing two humans you don’t exactly know,” Stark inquired his eyes serious. Figures someone like him would know about vampire culture despite being human.

“He was a rogue that was killed only a month after turning me, and several others, against our wills. So you have nothing to worry about there, Mr. Stark.” Her smile must have been a tad too bitter considering the sympathetic look it earned her from the man.

Before either man could say more a knock sounded on the door. Morgan went to answer it only to find Mrs. C waiting patiently for her, carrying even more food. Taking the items she invited the older woman.

“Oh they’re awake. Good. And you’ve gotten them to eat, even better,” she cheerfully remarked.

“Mrs. Coulson?” Agent Barton stood on autopilot, his face a picture of shock.

“Oh Clinton! I didn’t know you were one of the lads Morgan helped,” the little woman greeted, coming over to hug the stunned man. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Of course if you weren’t Morgan would have taken you to the hospital right away. She’s a good girl.” The archer turned to the vampire to see her shuffling her feet in embarrassment. He wondered if Phil knew his mom had a vampire tenant.

“Wait? You’re Agent Agent’s mom,” Tony sputtered, also standing to greet the woman. “I thought he was cloned!”

“You must be Mr. Stark.” Mrs. Coulson grinned mischievously at the man. “My Phil has mentioned you. It’s good someone gives him a bit of trouble every now and again. Keeps him on his toes.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” the billionaire returned honestly.

“So sweet. You boys look like you could use some pie and coffee…” She bustled over to the kitchen, dragging Morgan with her.

“Phil’s mom is great,” Tony whispered to Clint, who could only nod in agreement. Mrs. Coulson was pretty cool.

The conversation became pretty lively, especially with Stark commenting on the JARVIS Rules mug Morgan had handed him. Both of the men found it hilarious that in return for her gift from the AI she had sent him a subscription to Play Bot. Tony hadn’t even known such a thing existed, and quickly ordered his AI to send him the backdated copies.

It was coming on four in the morning when JARVIS alerted them to another visitor. Apparently the AI had taken over her security cameras as well as her consul to communicate with them. Not that she blamed him. His creator had been in trouble and he likely wanted to keep an eye on the man.

“Hello Agent Coulson, please come in,” Morgan greeted the stoic man.

Said agent merely raised a brow before entering the room, making sure to keep Morgan in his sight. “I was informed by JARVIS that two members of my team are here, Ms.…”

“You can call me Morgan,” she deflected, thankful JARVIS had not told them her last name. While Barnes was a common surname she didn’t want them looking into it further. “And yes, Tony and Clint are here as is…”

“Phillip,” Mrs. Coulson called out moving over to greet her son with a warm hug. The two Avengers smirked smugly at the actual show of surprise from the agent. It was rare for him to be caught off guard. “I didn’t know you’d be the one coming. You had better not thought you would have gotten in and out without coming to see me young man! I know you know I live here!”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up, mother. Given the hour I didn’t want to bother you…” He trailed off at the stern look she gave him, knowing he would not win.

“Now we have some food left over if you’re hungry,” she advised, pushing him to join the others on the couch. “Lord knows you probably don’t eat enough with your work schedule.”

She didn’t even wait for an answer before bustling into the kitchen area to make him a plate. Phil just sat in the chair he’d been forced into not completely sure how to handle it. First Clint and Stark went off grid, next JARVIS tells them the two are injured and they are in the custody of a ‘friend’ of the AI, who it turns out lives in his mother’s building. And apparently she was a vampire, now that he got a good look at her. How was this his life?

“Are you two alright?” He decided it best to focus on the big issues, such as the two injured men.

“All good, Agent Agent,” Tony chirped.

“We’re fine,” Clint verified still smiling about his earlier reaction.

He kept his gaze steady on both of them knowing they were not telling him everything. Since he knew they would continue to stonewall him he turned his gaze on their host, raising his brow inquiringly.

“Mostly scrapes and bruises. Both of them were knocked unconscious, but I had a local doctor check them. She said nothing more than Tylenol for the next forty-eight hours, but if they experience any nausea to take them to the ER,” she dutifully informed him. He could use more people like her.

“Tattle tale!”

“Yes, because he never would have found out,” she drawled, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

Mrs. Coulson came in handing a full plate to Phil directing him to eat. While he did so, because he wasn’t foolish enough to disobey his mother, Tony and Clint filled him in on what they remembered. Morgan explained how she found them and what she observed, which was surprisingly detailed. From the gleam in Tony’s eyes Phil got the strange feeling he wanted to hire the girl for his company.

“I’ll send a team to gather the remains of the bot and send it back to the lab. Did you get the other information we needed?”

“Yup, all good to go,” Clint commented smugly.

“The rest of the team was already on the way back to the tower before I arrived. We’ll meet for debrief once you two have had some rest,” Phil explained in his usual business manner. He then turned his laser gaze on the young vampire. “Before we leave. Have you glamoured my mother and the patrons of this apartment complex?”

“Phillip!” Mrs. Coulson looked ready to yank his ear, but Morgan held up her hand.

“He has a right to ask the question Mrs. C. He’s your son and the fact he is willing to directly ask a vampire that proves how much he cares,” she soothed the older female. “And to answer your question, no, I have not glamoured your mother or anyone in this building. Have I ever used glamour? Yes. Most notably to get out of a ticket five years ago, though I tell people I used my boobs, but let’s face it, they’re not that spectacular. Have I ever fed from any human? Yes, all of them have been willing donors and all of them walked away alive and well.” While she said all this she kept her hands visible and kept eye contact with Coulson. “The fact of the matter is I would never live somewhere with people I glamoured, because despite popular belief a glamour can be broken. I would be foolish to risk my life, unlife, in such a fashion. Mrs. C is just that cool of a person to let me live here. We do have a very iron clad contract that protects her and the other tenants from my condition, and vice versa. You are more than welcome to read it over, or place safety measures you feel are necessary in place for your mother.”

“Thank you,” he acknowledged sincerely after a long moment of silence. “I appreciate your candidness. I just had to be sure. My mother is very important to me.”

“As she should be. Mrs. C is awesome,” she stated with such conviction that all of the men grinned in agreement.

They didn’t stay much longer, just enough for Mrs. Coulson to pack up the rest of the food for the boys to take with them, since Morgan couldn’t eat it. Once goodbyes were said and Tony demanded she let him join in on the gaming the men departed and Mrs. Coulson went to her own apartment.

Leaning against the door tiredly, yet happy all the same Morgan let a small grin stretch her features. “You’ve got good people JARVIS.”

“Thank you Morgan. I am quite fond of them as well.”


	11. chapter 11

Deep in the woods between Shreveport and Bon Temps, hidden in a small clearing one could hear the eerie sound of a violin playing. The song was filled with long soulful notes depicting great sadness. Then just as suddenly it would turn into sharp fast notes indicating a deep anger within the artist. 

Curiosity getting the better of him Sam Merlotte, in his collie form, searched for the musician. Normally he would be worried about meeting with someone deep in the woods, especially at this time of night, but the music called to him. It’s constant transformation from one emotion to the next fit perfectly with the state of his emotions of late.

From dealing with the restaurant, his employees, his strange personal life, to all the supernatural aspects Sookie seemed determined to introduce to Bon Temps, he felt like he was on a constant roller coaster. He had originally chosen this town because of the lack of supernatural. Then of course Vampires just had to come out into the open. 

Now other species were considering revealing themselves too. Sam didn’t think it was a good idea. They had remained secret for generations for a reason. 

The last year or so had been hectic. Losing Dawn and Adele, trying to keep Sookie from getting in over her head with that vampire, Bill Compton, Rene turning out to be the serial killer and of course Maryanne coming for a visit. Personally he wanted things to go back the way they were. 

Speaking of annoying vampires, that Bill Compton just didn’t sit right with him. Everyone would probably think it was jealousy speaking, and yes he had feelings for Sookie. But his instincts told him something was up with that man…er vampire. He just knew Sookie was going to get hurt. 

As he got closer to the music the tune had turned into a dirge. Whoever was playing knew how to put emotion into their music so that even the listener felt it. It was frankly amazing, if currently depressing. 

He knew better than to just barge in, even in his dog form, so he used the bushes to crawl forward to get a better look. The scene before him could have been from a movie. 

The clearing was filled with moss and ivy, the trees circling the area large and ancient, however the canopy allowed large streams of moonlight in to showcase the figure standing in the center. She wasn’t tall, pretty average in height. She wore baggy blue jeans and a fitted tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it off the instrument. An old but well cared-for violin was tucked under her chin, the fingers of her left hand dancing over the strings, while her right moved the bow expertly. Her eyes were closed and her face set in a frown. Blood red tracks ran from her eyelids showing she had been crying, and in fact might still be. 

While Sam had expected a vampire to be the mystery musician, he had not expected the condition she was in. Bruises painted a gruesome picture on her pale skin along her arms, shoulders and face. Scratches, that had to have been horribly deep to have only healed to the point they were now, also littered her skin. From the way she held her body he could tell the damage continued under her clothing. 

She had to have been in pain, yet she just played on, changing from one song to the next without pause. There were few things in this world that could do that type of damage to a vampire. So either she had defeated her attacker, or she had been allowed to leave.

A sharp twang sounded followed by a curse.

“That’s the fifth one,” Morgan huffed taking in the now broken string. 

Sitting down carefully she pulled her case closer, grabbing the necessary supplies from within. With slow practiced movements she unwound the broken string and prepared to replace it. Considering how many she had broken after being turned it was practically second nature. 

“You can come out you know. I’m not going to hurt you,” she called out quietly to her silent watcher. 

For a long moment she thought her offer would be ignored until the bushes rustled and a medium sized collie cautiously stepped out, sitting down just within the clearing. It was well groomed, but had no collar to speak of. Plus the smell was slightly off and the eyes held too much intelligence, but she didn’t really care.

“Came to see who was making all the racket huh?” A small sad smile twitched her lips before she dropped it, her muscles still sore. “Hope I didn’t bother you. I just needed some time alone, away from… well everything.”

Sam tilted his head a bit, whining slightly. He thought about changing, but he didn’t exactly have clothes with him. 

“Yeah, I look a sight. It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll heal, eventually,” she stated with a shrug. 

But it still had to hurt from what Sam could see. A vampire had to sustain a lot of damage for it to take this long to heal. Granted he didn’t know when she had gotten hurt, but she’d been in this clearing a while considering the music had started around seven, and it was close to eleven. 

He let out a bark, as if to demand to know who hurt her. 

Morgan raised a brow wondering if the shifter actually thought she would speak to it while in dog form. Then again, it wasn’t like she had anything better to do. 

“Some of my fellow vampires were making their dislike and disapproval of me known. If you think this is bad you should have seen me this morning when I got away from them.”

Sam actually moved forward yipping in shock. 

“Don’t be so surprised. I’m not. Actually been expecting this for years,” she explained, finishing off tying the string and now working on tuning the violin. “I guess they never cared enough before, but the last year I’ve gotten more acquainted with the sheriff and they have issues with that.”

He growled. Figures Eric was somehow involved.

“It’s not his fault,” she corrected him, chuckling at the surprised look her sent her. At least as surprised as a dog could get. “I’m an anomaly. My maker was killed shortly after I was made, and he never formed a bond with any of his ‘children’. My other siblings either couldn’t handle being undead, or went to the extreme, breaking law after law. I’m the only one left. The fact I survived without a maker to train me makes me different. And just like humans, vampires don’t like what is different.” A bitter laugh escaped her before she could stop it. “I guess I should be used to it. I’ve been different all my life.”

Sam whined in understanding. People were cruel, no doubt about it. It’s why he never told anyone about his secret. He had only recently told Sookie, but even to this day he wondered if it had been a mistake. 

“I guess it was okay as long as I kept to myself, but Eric and Pam have taken an interest, more so in the past six months. I don’t know why the others care. I’m an asset to Eric with some of the skills I have. Nothing more. And really it’s not all great having him constantly hounding me to eat!”

He snorted derisively. Eric may take care of his interests but it sounded like this girl was more than an ‘asset’ as she quaintly put it. 

“Oh don’t be like that. Eric is a good sheriff, more to the point he is fair. He also doesn’t play games, nor does he present himself as anything other than what he is, a vicious manipulative vampire. In reality he had every right to kill me back when I was a new born vamp,” she finished softly, eyes glazing over in memory. “No one would have objected, and as you can see plenty would still approve. But he didn’t…”

From what Sam knew of vampire law, secretive as they were, she was right. Newly turned vampires were expected to be with their makers for some years, learning what they needed to know. Mainly because the makers would be able to control them should they go berserk. Granted the last few years seemed to have more turnings than he’d ever heard of before, and the new makers weren’t exactly kosher. Even if they didn’t have a maker, the sire/child bond a maker formed with the newly turned would be enough to help control them. Yet she had stated her maker never formed such a bond, meaning she was an anomaly considered dangerous in their community. Eric could have killed the girl with no consequences. That he didn’t had Sam wondering a bit about the vampire. And she was also correct that Eric never pretended to be any less a dangerous vampire than he was. Unlike Compton who seemed to up the charm to make people believe he was harmless and ‘one of them’. 

“You know before I was turned I traveled the world?” The sudden need to share just overcame her. It was not in her nature by a long shot, but she liked the idea of someone listening. Someone she would not have to see again and would likely not tell her secrets. After all he was just a ‘dog’. “I graduated college with a masters at seventeen. Yeah pretty impressive right,” she acknowledged the other’s startled woof. “I’d gotten emancipated, family differences ya know. And I wanted to see the world, so off I went. And before you ask, no I’m not telling you where I got the funds for it.” 

The sly smile told Sam all he needed to know. But hell if the girl had a Masters by seventeen then she clearly had the means and brains not to get caught. 

“There’s nothing like seeing the Eiffel Tower lit up at night, or eating on one of the rooftop restaurants in Greece. And you want to talk about a rowdy time? Try going to an Australian bar when a rugby game is on. Those boys can drink! Almost as much as the Irish,” she laughed in remembrance. “I saw way more than someone my age would normally have seen. I also understood a lot more than most people my age, good and bad. I toured the states too, couldn’t miss out on them. I hadn’t been planning to be in Shreveport that long…”

Sam waited patiently for her to speak. Something inside him told him she needed to let this out. For a leech she was surprisingly likeable. Certainly more than Compton. 

“I didn’t even know what had happened at first. Some guy grabbed me, I tried to fight but…” The frown twisting her lips looked painful, but not as much as the sadness in her eyes. “Humans can’t fight vampires one on one. I was just a means to piss off the sheriff and the rest of the vampire authority. They had only just come out to the world, and issued orders for everyone to play by the rules. The crazy bastard hadn’t liked that.” Taking a few breaths to keep her anger in she moved on. “As a human I could go anywhere in the world. As a vampire, theoretically I could do the same. Except… It’s like an unspoken rule. Vampires without makers to guide them in their first years are pariahs in the society. Oh, it’s different if one had a maker who bonded with them and died unexpectedly, or released their child. Me, I’m just labeled an unwanted freak. So I stayed in Shreveport, too scared to go anywhere else because most vampire sheriffs would have just killed me. At least here I knew Eric would give me a chance.” Her voice had grown soft towards the end and Sam had to strain to listen. “Though sometimes I wonder if it wouldn’t have been better for Sheriff Northman to have ended my life…”

This brought forth a harsh growl from Sam, surprising them both. He didn’t know why he felt so strongly about it, he didn’t like leeches generally, but this girl shouldn’t be feeling this way. Making a decision he trotted over and flopped down beside her, his head in her lap, careful not to hit the violin. 

Morgan stared down at the shifter stunned he had reacted in such a way. Her eyes softened and she scratched behind his ears. “Thanks. I guess I need to be told off now and again. Would you like me to play some more?”

He did, but he wanted a bit of a more uplifting song. He voiced his opinion in the best way he could, but she seemed to understand.

“Okay, no more sad angry songs. How about an Irish drinking song? Those are always fun.”

Receiving an affirmative huff she started playing, mindful not to dislodge her audience. The following tunes were far more playful than the music he had heard earlier, though he could still detect a hint of sadness. Sam actually thought about hiring her to play one night. While most in Bon Temps were still leery of vampires, her talent would win the majority over. 

In the early hours of the morning Sam sat remembering the strange evening he spent with the vampire musician. He had considered calling Northman, but she had asked him not to tell anyone. And so he would respect her wishes. Besides, Northman would probably find out anyway, he was like that. 

Thankfully no one was up when she got home. Locking the door tight, glad for once very few knew where she lived, mainly Eric, Pam and Chow, she placed her violin in it’s designated spot and trudged towards the bedroom. 

In her bathroom mirror she could see the damage had healed a bit more, the bruises a sick greenish yellow instead of the deep purples and blues. The scratches had also dissipated to thin dark lines. It would definitely take the rest of the day to heal completely, but she would heal. Grabbing her washcloth she wiped the dried blood tears from her face. It had been a while since she’d cried like that. The release had certainly helped some. 

Once done she moved slowly into her room, not bothering to change she flopped face first onto her bed. Not the best move given some of the locations of her bruises, but she was too sore to care. Using the bedside remote she clicked the lights off, hoping sleep would come quickly, despite it only being four am. 

Surprisingly it didn’t take long for her battered body to slip into a healing sleep.


	12. chapter 12

It was four in the afternoon when the call came in. So while Morgan was in fact up, a feat supposedly only ancient vampires could accomplish, she was still sluggish. This is why it took longer than normal for her to register who was calling and why.

“Wait? What? Jake who?” Rubbing her temples to alleviate the growing headache she tried to figure out what the frantic girl on the other end of the line. “Sweetie, take a deep breath and start over, nice and slow…”

The girl followed her instructions and slowly the information became clearer. Apparently Beth Jensen, niece of Jake Jensen, her gaming buddy, had been in touch with him when his comm. suddenly cut off. She heard what sounded like gunfire and now she was extremely worried. She tried to get Hardison first, but he was somewhere in Alaska, of all places. She didn’t know how to get in touch with JARVIS and she had only just found Morgan’s number.

“Did he say where he was when he contacted you?” The answer was a negative, which didn’t surprise her since Jensen was very careful in keeping his team’s location a secret, especially now that the CIA wanted them on bogus charges. “Okay, I need your IP address. I’m going to get in touch with another one of our friends and we’re going to be using your computer to backtrack him. So leave it on for me okay? I promise I will do everything I can to find your uncle.” She didn’t promise the girl he would be alive, but her tearful thanks indicated she understood it was a fifty-fifty shot.

Hanging up with Beth she put in a call to JARVIS while hacking the IP Beth had provided her with.

“Good afternoon Morgan, I was unaware you could function at this hour,” the AI greeted.

“No time J, Jensen and his team have gotten themselves in trouble and I need your help. You busy?”

“Not at all.” Quickly she informed the other of the situation and together they were able to determine Jensen’s last physical location.

“Of course he’s in El Salvador, in the city of San Salvador,” she muttered wearily. “Do we have an idea of who took him?”

“I have accessed the local security cameras,” JARVIS replied. “Facial recognition indicates this man is behind the abduction.”

The information that popped up on her screen was not promising. Hondo Rodriguez was a very, very bad man. From what JARVIS could determine he was the head of the criminal ring down there. Everyone answered to him, even the government. He also had ties to Max, which explained why he grabbed the team.

“Can you see about getting me a flight there while I contact the authority to find out who I need to get permission from to enter,” She requested while pulling up the number she needed. The one thing she could say about the authority is they had a great system. If one was unsure of whom they needed to get permission from when entering an area they could call the main office to find out.

“I should have accommodations for you in a few moments.”

Within an hour she had what she needed, though the information from the authority was not promising. It appears El Salvador didn’t have a vampire population that required a monarch or sheriff. In fact Were Leopards mostly controlled the area. Considering the animosity between their races, it was an ‘enter at your own risk’ country. At least they didn’t bother asking her why she wanted to go there.

“Okay J, what’s the flight plan?”

“You’re transport will be waiting for you at Shreveport Regional in two hours,” he advised.

“Shreveport? But that’s not an international airport. Do I have a layover in Alexandria or New Orleans?”

“No I have secured you a direct flight. The flight will take approximately six hours and should have you there sometime after eleven pm local time.”

Something told her the flight would not be the usual fare, but she decided not to question it. “Thanks J. Can you send all the information we have on Rodriguez to my phone and any known housing?”

It didn’t take long for her to pack a few changes of clothing, some extra cash she had laying around, and the important tech. She knew the first step would be to procure more supplies once she was in the country, and she knew how to find those dealers. Dressed in cargo pants, fitted tank top and a long sleeved over shirt she finished lacing her boots and made her way to leave. Making a quick stop at Mrs. C’s apartment to let her know of her absence, and promising to be careful, she headed out, catching a cab to the airport.

On the way there she called Sheriff Northman, thrilled she got his voice mail. It was expected for one to inform their sheriff if they will be gone from the area for a time. It was a safety measure, so one did not think drainers or something had abducted her. Thankfully he was busy dealing with whatever Ms. Stackhouse’s latest drama was. From what she heard Pam complaining about the other night it seemed to deal with werewolves. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice her neglect in telling him exactly where she was going.

Once at the airfield she was surprised when a man stopped the cab and directed him to a more remote section of the tarmac. Just who did JARVIS set her up with? Another person had them pull over by a lone hanger, motioning her to follow once she had her bags and paid the driver. The man didn’t speak just pointed her over to a Quinjet, which was used primarily by military forces.

“Hey Sunshine! Heard you needed a ride,” greeted a rather familiar figure, who stood by the jet grinning smugly.

Somehow she should have known. “Only if you’re going my way, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please,” he insisted as he led her onto the plane. “And we’re headed down to Panama. So it’s not trouble to swing by San Salvador. It’s a one-way trip though. Sorry about that.”

“I’m good getting back, as long as I can get there as soon as possible,” she assured. “I take it JARVIS filled you in?”

“Yes! And can I tell you how pissed I am that he has not one, but three hackers he’s in contact with and not once has he invited me to a game,” he huffed dramatically.

“Well, all children go through a rebellious phase,” she soothed though the amused gleam in her eyes gave her away.

“Don’t you start missy,” he warned playfully, wagging one finger at her. “Now let me introduce you to the team.”

Morgan pulled up a bit short finally noticing the extras. There were four other people on board, all of whom she knew by reputation. However, only one really startled her. Not that anyone could blame her, as it was not every day one came face to face with his or her grandfather, who physically was not much older than you.

“You know Merida,” he pointed to Clint, who was in the cockpit and flipped the billionaire off for the nickname. “The lovely yet extremely deadly redhead is Natasha, otherwise known as the Black Widow.”

Morgan nodded to the other female, but said nothing afraid she might gush with excitement. She knew the other woman could harm her, despite her vampire strength and resilience, but the woman was awesome!

“The one giving us disapproving looks is Steve Rogers, AKA Captain Tight pants,” Tony continued on, blithely ignoring the frown Captain America sent him.

The man really did look like her friend Jensen. If not for Roger’s stiff attitude and bulkier frame the two could have been twins. But she was not going to be the one to bring it up. At least not to the Avengers, Jensen was fair game when it came to teasing.

“And last but not least, Sgt. James Barnes, more recently discovered as the Winter Soldier, though I like to call him Lefty,” Tony finished with flourish.

Said man didn’t say a word, but his blue eyes were definitely on her, clearly assessing her threat level. Even in his relaxed position she could sense the danger the man posed. But the more curious part was taking in his features, noting the similarities. She definitely got the dark hair from his side, and their lips were similar. His stature reminded her of the photos she had seen of her father, though she had not inherited the height. For the first time in years she was near an actual blood relative and it felt incredibly strange.

“This, for those of you who don’t know, is Morgan. She’s the one that helped me and Green Arrow back in December,” Tony announced for the rest of them. “We’re doing her a favor on our way to Panama.”

“Thank you for helping me,” she stated sincerely, knowing this would get her there faster than any other airline.

Steve actually looked startled at her gratitude, having not expected this to be the reason they had stopped in Shreveport. “No problem ma’am. Um… may I ask why you need to go to San Salvador?”

So polite. “A very good friend of mine and his team has been… detained by a vicious crime lord, so I’m going in to break them out,” she replied honestly. “JARVIS is a friend to both of us and he helped with my flight arrangements, though I must admit this is not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, well JARVIS is apparently good at keeping secrets. Especially about hacker friends he plays games with but doesn’t even bother to tell me about,” Tony pouted, taking a seat to prepare for takeoff.

Natasha just rolled her eyes at the man and joined Clint up front to get ready. Barnes just raised a brow but said nothing, his gaze turning to the floor clearly not interested in the conversation. Steve though just gapped, as he took a seat next to Barnes.

“So you’re just going to take on a crime lord? By yourself,” he asked incredulously.

“Your concern is sweet, but unnecessary,” she told him kindly, taking the seat next to Stark. “I am a hacker, and can get in and out rather easily. Also I do have an… advantage.”

“Oh?” He clearly didn’t believe her.

From next to her Tony just rolled his eyes, typing away on his tablet. “She’s a vampire Cap.”

The news had Steve blinking in shock. His eyes turned towards her again sweeping her form as if to test the validity of Tony’s statement. The other three members of their group didn’t even flinch, Clint having already known and the other two spies having already determined this fact.

“Please do not be concerned. I have very good control and will not attack any of you.” Morgan hoped her condition wouldn’t cause him to object to her presence. She really needed to get to San Salvador to save her friend.

It seemed he couldn’t think of anything to say and soon they were in the air making their way south. No one spoke, so Morgan scanned the information JARVIS gave her, while setting up a meet with a local weapons dealer she knew.

“Whoa,” Tony suddenly let out, catching her attention. Looking over she saw he had Jensen’s file up and his official military photo. “Your friend looks just like…”

“I know,” she interrupted before he could tell the others.

“Please tell me you…”

“All the time.”

“Are they?”

“He has neither confirmed nor denied.”

“Huh…”

“Yup.”

He flipped through a few more documents most of which should have been blacked out, but Tony clearly had his own mad hacker skills. “Bolivia?”

“Set up to take the fall.”

“CIA?”

“Bad apple.”

He hummed thoughtfully and went back to typing. Across from them she heard Steve huff in annoyance despite the noise from the engines. Peeking through her bangs she saw him glaring at Tony as if to will the man to tell him what they were talking about. She smiled behind her own tablet. Rogers was used to being in charge and in the know. No doubt Tony grated on his last nerve.

Suddenly an equally amused pair of blue eyes caught hers. It was strange how easy it was to have this moment with Barnes, but she enjoyed it. All too soon it was gone.

The time passed quickly, mostly with her sharing commentary with Tony about random things, i.e. science and computers. Steve continued to sulk, but refused to push for more information. Barnes appeared to nap, though Morgan had no illusions that he was awake, even with the slow steady breathing. The ninja twins, as Tony dubbed them, remained in the cockpit.

Checking her email she found a couple from Godric and another from Hardison. She responded to the latter, explaining the situation and assured him she was on the way to take care of it and to not worry. He offered to send her Elliot, but time was of the essence so she had to decline. Besides, she doubted the man would appreciate Hardison ‘loaning’ him out. The ones from Godric were the usual casual emails, so she sent back quick replies, hoping to keep him from asking too many questions. Their relationship, such as it was, had been a little strained since the incident in Dallas, at least on her part. Godric had continued on like nothing had occurred. Given his age, a death threat likely didn’t register as important.

When they were half way to her destination her phone rang.

“You get reception on that thing out here?” Tony looked slightly incredulous, more because the phone was not a Stark product.

“Hacked into a satellite.” The ‘duh’ was implied, but totally received. “Don’t you?”

“I own a satellite,” he retorted primly.

Chuckling she answered the call. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” The deceptively calm tone to Eric’s voice had her immediately tensing.

“On a plane headed south.” She could be vague and still truthful.

“And just where is your trip taking you, meyla?”

“Um… Central America.” She noticed how the others looked at her curiously, wondering just whom she was speaking with.

“Meyla.” Wow, he really knew how to make an endearment sound menacing.

“I’m just popping down south to help a friend out. That’s all. And I already checked, there’s no one I have to see or pay tribute to,” she assured him quickly.

The explicatives, which erupted over the line, were long and very creative. She had to move the phone away from her ear at one point or risk becoming deaf. Beside her Tony raised an impressed brow, indicating he knew Swedish.

“Viking,” she muttered with a shrug to indicate ‘what do you expect’.

“In the sack?” He waggled his eyebrows, smirking mischievously at her only to earn an exasperated look.

Across from them Barnes and Steve watched the by play, the former amused by whoever was on the phone. However at the look Morgan shot Stark both men froze. It was eerily reminiscent of Bucky’s sister Rebecca, both of them having been on the receiving end of said look several times in their youth.

“Buck…” Steve kept his voice low knowing his friend’s hearing would catch it. Did he see what he thought he saw?

Bucky said nothing, but his eyes scanned the girl once more, this time looking for features he had ignored. Similar lips, the eye shape was close, and the nose. Her hair was the right color, but not her eyes, which could be explained by her mother’s genes. Then she smirked at Stark and it was the same smirk he had seen in the mirror a thousand times. But how was this possible?

Morgan turned from Tony and his sly comments when she noted Eric had finished his tirade. “Feel better?” She knew she shouldn’t have been so cheeky, but she just couldn’t help herself.

//You are lucky you are on a plane right now.// Yeah, he was not happy. //But as I cannot stop you, you will contact me nightly to advise of your status. If you do not, you will not like the consequences.//

“Yes sir,” she meekly replied, deciding it was better to acquiesce to his order.

//We will also be discussing why you did not inform myself or Pam about being attacked last month.// Aw man! He knew about that too!

Ignoring Tony’s inquiring look she just agreed again, knowing it was useless to fight with the vampire.

//Good. Call me when you reach your destination.// The call ended abruptly. Yeah, she’d be getting it when she got home, though technically she didn’t do anything wrong.

“So, who was that,” Tony questioned casually. “And what did he mean about last month?”

“The Sheriff of my area and I don’t want to talk about it.”

Tony looked like he might push for a moment before he just shrugged and went back to his tablet.

“Sheriff?” Steve’s question caught her off guard, as the man had not spoken since they took off. He seemed genuinely curious and there really was no harm in telling him, so she explained the basics of vampire culture. She did know better than to share certain aspects, but a simple overview of the hierarchy wasn’t a big deal.

Bucky watched the girl’s every move as she spoke to Steve. Small gestures and facial expressions started to hold more meaning now that he had his suspicions. Was she related to him? He had checked on Rebecca’s family, but her daughter had died in an accident, childless. Was this girl actually related to him? Did she know? If so why not say anything?

Time seemed to speed up and suddenly Natasha was stepping back with a parachute for Morgan to step into.

“We can’t stop or our mission will be blown. A this location you should be able to land near the mountains just to the west of the city of San Salvador,” the spy explained clinically.

“Thanks.” She meant it. Going through customs would have been a bitch. Slipping the chute on she tightened the straps and prepared to go. The rear of the plane opened up and she walked down the ramp, the wind whipping about violently. Before she could step out into the inky night air a firm metal hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around bringing her face to face with her grandfather.

“You’re a Barnes, aren’t you,” he didn’t raise his voice, he didn’t need to.

Morgan felt like the air had been punched out of her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. A barely visible nod of her head was the only thing she managed. His blue eyes showed a barrage of emotions, before shutting down behind a cool exterior.

“Why not tell me?”

A bitter snort escaped her, years of pain shining through her eyes. “Because no one in my family ever stays long, or even seems to want me in the first place. Why would you be different?”

Bucky rocked back as if she struck him. The utter sorrow and defeat coming off her left him feeling bitter and angry. Before he could say anything to refute her statement she managed a small tired half grin and took the plunge.

He stared into the empty air for a long moment trying hard to get his emotions in check. Finally he turned on his heel and went back to his seat, ignoring the questioning looks of Natasha and Stark, along with the sympathetic one from Steve.

“Stark, get me her file,” he ‘requested’.

“I only have a first name,” Tony dodged, wondering what had transpired between Bucky and Morgan. “I need a last name and JARVIS is not forthcoming.”

“Barnes,” he snapped out, still ignoring their looks. “Her name is Morgan Barnes.”


	13. chapter 13

It had taken her a few days to finally get the location of the stronghold Rodriguez had the boys at. She had called Eric daily like she was told, made her rendezvous with her weapons contact, and even had a wonderful meeting with the head of one of the more predominate crime families in the area. And he happened to be a were leopard, joy. 

Thankfully he had given her some great information. Apparently Rodriguez was irritating the crime families with his ridiculous demands and they would love to get rid of him. There was one little complication. He wasn’t human, or were, or a vampire. No he just happened to be a dragon.

That’s right, a fire breathing, giant lizard who hoards gold and wealth. Though if one thought about it, that described the majority of the powerful people in the world. 

In any case he had the families all cowed, and they had to pay huge taxes to the man, dragon…whatever. So they had graciously allowed her to continue her crusade to liberate her friend, as long as their hands were clean. Such gentlemen. 

The night before she spent casing the place, noting all the entrances and exits, the security cameras and the guard rotation. Rodriguez clearly didn’t think anyone would ever attempt to go against him, as his system was easily accessible. She didn’t see the usual earmarks Jensen left during a job so she doubted the boys had come down here for Rodriguez. So why had they come and what did Rodriguez get out of taking them? 

The whys could wait, she needed to get the boys out. From what she could tell they were being held in separate cells but in the same building. Another show of arrogance on Rodriguez’s part. 

Still she knew better than to underestimate the villain and had taken precautions by going over a plan with Eric. Aside from his rage at the idea of her taking on an army by herself, he had seemed really stoked to help plan the invasion. Morgan figured it had to do with his Viking genes. 

Of course he wasn’t as strong and powerful as he was without going over every possibility. This led to him having Godric join them in a three-way call. Boy had that been interesting. Godric could be a politician with the way he berated and praised her in the same sentence. She had a feeling the lecture she would get when she got back home would come from two fronts. 

Thank the gods she neglected to mention the part about Rodriguez being a dragon. 

Xxx

Distraction started she slipped easily into the holding area, snapping the necks of the men keeping guard. Finding the keys she ran into the main area. It wasn’t a shocker that she could hear Jensen monologuing. Really how did his team not kill him? 

The first cell she came to held a Latino male, with a characteristic cowboy hat. If she remembered correctly this was Cougar. He looked a bit worse for wear, but otherwise intact. His curious brown eyes took her in, not quite trusting her.

“Name’s Morgan, heard you boys needed some help,” she introduced softly, opening the cell. “And Beth said to say, Go Petunias?”

That last part had him moving fast, a small smile growing on his face. She handed him the second key and continued on to the next cell, where she found a middle aged black male looking defeated and annoyed. But the keys in the lock had him up and ready in seconds. Behind her she heard Cougar let open another cell.

“Who the hell are you,” the older male, Clay she thought, demanded to know. 

“We’s be the cavalry. Unless you’d like to stay,” she offered heading to the cell Jensen was in, still yammering away like nothing happened.

“Do you ever shut up,” she chided with a warm smile. 

Jensen popped up like a spring, his eyes wide with excitement and his grin massive despite the bruising on his face. “Morgan! You’re here! How are you here? How did you know?”

“Beth called,” she stated simply, swinging the door open to release her friend. “You so owe your niece the best thank you gift you can think of.”

He swept forward wrapping her in a hug, twirling her around. When he finally set her down she had to fight a wave of dizziness. Turning back to the group Jensen gestured wildly. 

“I told you my cyber friends were awesome!”

“At this time the Pooch would agree,” the black man stated happily. 

Morgan pulled the bag off her back to show them the weapons she brought. 

“Outstanding,” Clay praised, helping himself to a couple of handguns and a few grenades. 

“Okay, here’s the main layout.” Pulling out her handmade map she showed them the position of the guards and informed them of the distraction she had set up. “We can slip out this way with limited opposition…”

“No! This is our chance to finally kill Max,” the female of the group growled angrily positioning her stance to show her dominance. Jensen had once mentioned her, Aisha if she remembered correctly. 

“Taking Rodriguez out would get rid of a huge supporter of the prick,” Clay added, though he seemed a bit reluctant. 

The others shared looks and Morgan could tell they were beginning to cave. Huffing a bit she tapped the map again. 

“Whatever, this is the main base for Rodriguez, all of his important documents are here.” She threw a small computer at Jensen. “It’s already hooked in to his servers, the ass is extremely arrogant in his belief in his security systems. But I will tell you all now, if Rodriguez comes at us head on, I will be the one to deal with him. No one else.”

Jensen was nodding in agreement without a second thought. Pooch, Clay and Cougar looked skeptical, but it was Aisha who snorted in disbelief.

“You? You’re just a computer geek, what can you do?”

No one even had a chance to blink and Morgan had Aisha against the wall by the neck her fangs extended dangerously. 

“A hell of a lot more than you,” she hissed tired of this woman’s constant posturing. Dropping the other woman she dared her to say something else, but Aisha wisely backed down. 

“I knew she’d look hot vamped out,” Jensen whispered to Cougar and Pooch. 

“You knew she’s a vampire,” Clay demanded, wondering again about the sanity of his tech specialist. 

“Can we move on to the important part of this venture? We need to get rid of this Max and Rodriguez fast,” Morgan directed them back on topic. 

Shaking his head Clay reluctantly agreed. Going over the map again he came up with a solid plan. Everyone agreed to their parts and left to get into place. 

Before Morgan could leave to get into position Jensen stopped her. 

“Thanks for coming after me, us. I owe you one,” he stated sincerely. 

“All you need to do is get out of this alive, ‘cause there is no way in hell I’m telling your niece I failed, capish?” She poked him in the stomach playfully. “Also, you can make it up to me by helping me get home. Can’t exactly mail myself can I?”

“Deal!” 

“Alright Losers! It’s time to end this!”

With that wonderful battle cry they went off to take down a CIA Spook and a crime lord.


	14. chapter 14

Everything hurt, she had no problem admitting to that. But Rodriguez was dead, decapitation worked wonders. Morgan kind of wished she could have taped the fight, because it was epic in her opinion. 

Yes, she knew how to fight, she had made sure she could take care of herself before her world tour, and she had picked up some tricks on the way. Rodriguez though had proven an immense challenge. In all honesty it was pure luck she had gotten the consecrated iron knife into his heart, allowing her to take his head with a picked up machete. She clearly needed to practice more, or find a good sparing partner. 

Still she felt proud of her accomplishment. 

The compound was a mess, bodies everywhere, at least those that didn’t flee. The buildings were either rubble or burning into ash. Even now she could hear a few explosions going off. The gunfire had ceased a while ago. 

Jensen was right, his team did one hell of a job. 

Rolling over she tried to push herself up, however the numerous cuts and busies informed her it wasn’t her best idea. Blood coated her mouth both from where she bit the bastard and her own blood from several hits to the face. Long claw marks etched through her left upper arm, and her right side. His own teeth had also found purchase in her right leg. Her clothes were a mess and not worth saving.

“Dude, you look like hell!” Trust Jensen to know the right thing to say.

“Screw you, I just took out Smaug! I’m awesome,” she snapped back, not fighting when he gently helped her up, taking some of her weight.

“No shit! I saw when he turned all dragon-like with wings and everything! But your were totally like, ‘don’t take that attitude with me bitch’! That was sweet. You are totally Bard the Bowman,” he chirped as he half drug her to the meeting point. 

“I want to be Tauriel! Elves rock!”

“Please, Rangers are the way to go!”

“You only say that ‘cause you like beards,” she teased, enjoying the sputtering it created. 

He couldn’t exactly retaliate since they had made it to the truck Pooch had ‘borrowed’ for their use, said man and Cougar already waiting for them. Morgan just laughed, while Jensen grumbled about the unfairness of it all. 

“What’s with you two?” Pooch shared a look with Cougar, who merely shrugged. 

“Celebrating the fact I slayed a dragon,” Morgan replied cheekily. 

“You certainly look like you went rounds with one,” the transport driver intoned as Cougar helped Jensen lead the injured vampire to the back of the truck. “Is she going to need blood? Because while the Pooch is grateful for the rescue, the Pooch is not a snack.”

“Calm down, I’ll feed her,” Jensen huffed rolling his eyes.

Morgan however just shook her head. “Can’t, my stomach hurts. Swallowed some from the giant lizard during the fight.”

“You bit him? Are you sure that’s kosher? You don’t know where he’s been! What kind of disease he could carry,” Jensen started ranting. “What if he’s like a Komodo dragon full of bad bacteria! You could be a walking Petri dish!”

“Seriously,” she retorted dryly before laying back to ease her pain. 

Cougar gave Jensen a look before chuckling at his antics. It was good to see him so animated. He loved seeing Jensen smile. 

“Did you at least get the information you needed while I was defeating the big bad dragon?”

“Indeed I did. Got the whole kit and caboodle. Even if Max walks away from this we have everything we need to bring him down and clear our names,” the tech announced happily. “I already sent JARVIS a copy. Nice satellite hack BTWs.”

“Seriously? You’re not playing with the Pooch,” the man questioned earnestly. “We got everything we need to be free men?”

“As free as birds my friend, as free as birds. And not the ones they sell in the cages in pet stores, ‘cause that’d suck.” Before he continued Cougar swatted him on the back of the head, smiling broadly at the fake pout he got in return. 

The sound of approaching feet had them tensing, aiming for the intruder. When Clay stumbled out of the foliage they relaxed. He too looked worse for wear, but had an extremely satisfied smirk in place. 

“It’s done. Bastards dead,” he told them proudly. 

The men passed around cheers and manly hugs. Morgan could understand the elation. They’d been on the run for three years, now they could finally go home. 

“Where’s Aisha,” Jensen asked when he noted her absence. 

Here Clay paused, a bit of sadness entering his eyes. “Don’t know. But that’s my problem.” His tone told them to drop it and not to bother arguing. “Let’s get out of here.”

The group piled into the truck, Pooch driving and Clay riding shotgun. Cougar and Jensen took the back with Morgan propped up between them. A feeling of victory echoed around them as they left the destroyed fortress behind.


	15. chapter 15

Waking up in a coffin wasn’t exactly usual for her, no matter what Jensen implied. She supposed it could be worse had the guys chosen a different one for her. This one was at least somewhat comfy. And really why did they make padded coffins? The dead couldn’t feel it. Though now with vampires being out and all it might actually increase the business. In fact she vaguely remembered an ad for a coffin with speakers hooked up in it. Strange. 

Briefly she wondered what time it was. Her body clock was off due to the time zone and her injuries. Clay had actually gotten her some human blood, though he refused to say how or where. Given her injuries she couldn’t complain, so she ate it all and promptly fell asleep, leaving their travel details up to the guys. 

Listening carefully she could tell they were not on a plane, nor were they on a boat. Was she in holding? Please don’t let her have to go through customs! That would suck! Knowing her luck they’d want to quarantine her, despite the fact vampires can’t carry diseases. 

Thankfully she didn’t hurt as much as she had before. Actually she felt really good. Maybe the dragon blood did something? She hoped it was nothing drastic because she was already different enough. 

Sigh. Bored. 

Feeling around she tried to find her phone, hoping Jensen had slipped it in with her. No dice. Damn it Jensen! 

Seriously where were they? Had they even left El Salvador yet? Should she try opening the lid to see where she was? Carefully she went to raise the lid enough for her to peek out. It wouldn’t budge. Not a good sign. 

Okay, she could do this. A couple good punches and she’d be out…

“Don’t even try it.” The familiar voice drifted through the walls of the coffin causing her to freeze.

“Godric?”

“Indeed young one,” he answered calmly. 

“Why am I in Dallas? Are Jensen and the guys here too,” she prodded, hoping he would answer her. Unfortunately since he had somehow locked the lid to her transport, she didn’t think he was too pleased with her.

“They are well. You are in Dallas because it was the only flight they could get into America,” he explained stoically. “When you did not call last night Eric became upset and reached your friend instead. He informed him of your travel plans, so my child contacted me to pick you up.”

“Thank you,” she said, though it sounded more like a question. “I didn’t mean to inconvenience you. Jensen promised to ship me home…”

“It was no trouble,” he assured her. “Your friend was indeed planning to do as you asked when we intercepted him and his companions. I explained Eric’s request, though he was reluctant at first to leave you with me.” He paused for a long moment. “You seem to have very strong friends in the human world.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty awesome.” Her voice had a softer lilt to it indicating she truly did value them. While she knew most vampires would consider it a weakness, she felt Godric wouldn’t use it against her. 

Silence prevailed for several minutes until Morgan couldn’t take it any more.

“So… Am I allowed out of the coffin?”

His chuckle did nothing to reassure her. “No young one, you are to remain there until Eric arrives. Then we will be discussing several things with you,” he explained, drawing out the words to show his seriousness. “Especially the fact you neglected to advise us of Mr. Rodriguez’s true nature, little dragon slayer.”

“Damn it Jensen,” she groaned pitifully. 

“You’re friend is quite proud of your victory,” he continued as if he didn’t hear her. “It is no easy feat to take on a dragon, let alone kill one. Though I believe you know this to be true, considering the injuries you suffered.”

Huffing in irritation she swore she would get the blabbermouth back for this. 

“After all, you have been asleep for nearly a week now.”

“What? A week?” That was not what she was expecting. But if she had been, why was she not hungry? 

“When one ingests dragon’s blood, they do not feel hunger very often for a long period. Sometimes weeks, sometimes months, depending on the strength of the dragon.” Apparently she’d voiced her inner thoughts. “Eric should be arriving this evening. He is quite displeased with you young one.”

Morgan frowned thoughtfully. “Why? I mean, yes I went to El Salvador to save a friend, but I didn’t break any protocol or treaties. I did inform him of the trip, granted it was a message, but it counts. And okay, I get not mentioning the dragon was a bad idea, logistically speaking. But I don’t understand why he’s upset,” she stated honestly. 

He was being awfully quiet. Had she crossed a line?

“It seems you truly are unaware of your status. I had thought as much,” he murmured, rather unhelpfully in her opinion. What was he speaking of? “No matter, it will be addressed when Eric arrives.” 

Right, so she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


	16. chapter 16

She had no idea how much time passed as she dozed in the coffin. She could barely hear Godric moving around the room, and the occasional person coming in and out. Still, it was boring, and with nothing better to do she slept.

So having the whole thing upended sending her rolling out onto the floor was a bit of a surprise.

She came to an abrupt stop by a pair of linen clad legs. Glancing up she found Godric looking down at her in amusement and something more, which she could not identify. Slowly she climbed to her feet, trying very hard not to show her worry. The coffin sat on its side, the lid practically torn off, with Eric standing behind it scowl deeply etched along his features. This was so not going to go well.

Two other vampires were in the room with them. One was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt with an actual cowboy hat on, his rugged features fit the look well. He seemed to anticipate quite the show. The other was a very beautiful Spanish woman, who wore a lovely dress to show off her figure. It was slightly humiliating standing there in blood stained ripped clothing with her in the room. But she had more pressing matters to worry about. Like a very unhappy Viking.

“I have spoken to Godric upon my arrival and it seems you need to be made aware of a few facts, meyla.” Oh, that was his ‘I am pissed and you better listen because I will say this only once’ voice. “First, your little adventure into El Salvador. While technically you did inform me of your trip ‘out of town’ and you verified who, if anyone, you needed to meet with in the city, you failed to realize that countries like that, with no true vampire authority are heavily restricted for vampire travel. As such you would have had to get my permission to even plan such a venture and then if I gave you permission to go, you would have been subject to rules I would have given you for your time there. This is not only for your protection, but to keep you from causing an international incident with another species.”

Oh. The authority office didn’t mention that.

“And while yes, contacting the Authority office to get the information was the correct thing to do, the idiots working there don’t actually think about such important facts. They assume one would ask either their maker or their local sheriff.” He now stood towering over her in full Sheriff mode. Morgan kept her head down and her eyes lowered in a sign of submissive respect. “Once you were there, to extract a group of humans from a known crime lord, who just so happened to be a dragon, a fact you willfully neglected to tell me about, you blew up an entire fortified enclave and left dead bodies in your wake! This, I will remind you, was not a part of the plan you discussed with Godric and me. ”

Okay, yeah he had a point there. Technically she wasn’t the one to blow things up; that was the team. She had wanted to follow the original plan. But she wisely kept her mouth shut.

“You are lucky the head of the Calvarias family seems to think you did them a great favor, as well as the other powerful families in that area. Otherwise, as supernatural creatures, they could have made a complaint, which would then have to be addressed by the Magister,” he hissed angrily.

If not for her already white complexion she would have paled dramatically. As it was she looked as sick as she felt at the thought. Eric approved of her fear, knowing she understood now just how serious her actions were. Granted he was playing it up a bit, the Magister would never have cared if another supernatural community made such a complaint, in fact he’d probably get a good laugh over it. However she did not need to know that.

The point was she had gone into a very dangerous situation and Eric had not liked it one bit. He’d grown fond of her, as had his child. Her reckless actions had put her in serious jeopardy, and he would have been unable to assist her. While Eric disliked admitting he had emotions, he did, strong ones. Most people thought vampires didn’t care for things, and they often tried not to, it was foolish to hang onto mortal attachments when they would die and leave you. However, when a vampire did care about something, they became very possessive and protective; it was just in their nature. This was why Morgan had dropped everything for her friend, because her inner beast saw him as hers. Eric understood that, he just didn’t like it.

“The second issue I wish to discuss is your neglect to mention the attack made on your person a month ago,” he moved onto the next and more important topic in his opinion. Unsurprisingly he heard Godric hiss in anger. He knew she had endeared herself to his maker as well, and when Godric liked someone he laid claim, whether verbally stated or not. And no one messed with what he claimed. “What is worse, the attack was committed by vampires in my territory, against one they know is considered favored by myself and my child.” He ignored her startled look and pushed on. “This means they made an attack against me, through you. I do not allow such things to go unpunished, and your silence has allowed them time they should not have had.”

It was miniscule but he noted a slight change in her eyes. Cocking a brow he considered what it could mean.

“Or did you already enact some form of vengeance?”

Knowing she had better answer him she swallowed to clear her throat. “I might have drained their accounts… and ruined their credit… and got them audited by the IRS… and I might have sent out an anonymous email to everyone in Shreveport indicating they had Rabies…”

Off to the side the vampire with the hat barked in laughter and the female was grinning slightly. Eric tried very hard not to smile, as it would not be good to let her think she was off the hook. However, the tactics were so her. Even Godric looked a bit impressed.

“Just where did their money go,” he had to ask. He doubted she would have kept it, as it could be followed back to her, and she was too smart to allow such.

“They ‘donated’ it to the Louisiana Charity for Battered Women,” she answered innocently.

This time he couldn’t stop the snort of amusement. Yes, their little one was most certainly good at what she did.

“Regardless, they will still face my judgment. And if anyone tries to harm you again, you will report it immediately. Is that clear?” He made sure to keep his voice deep and threatening.

“Yes Sheriff Northman.”

He loomed silently using his mere presence to enact his will for a few moments longer to verify the lecture had sunk in. Once satisfied he relaxed his stance looking to his maker to see if he wished to add anything. The lust in his maker’s eyes, as he studied Morgan, was not expected. He hadn’t seen Godric show any kind of interest in a partner in nearly a century. The vampire had actually been celibate during that time, a practice Eric couldn’t even fathom.

“Stan, Isabel,” Godric called out quietly. “If you would leave us for now.”

“Yes, Sheriff,” they both stated respectfully before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Morgan remained where she stood, wondering if Godric’s lecture would be as bad as Eric’s. She hoped not. The information Eric had shot at her already had her feeling like a naughty five year old. Lord knows what Godric will make her feel like, especially given her crush on him.

* Take your clothes off, little dragon slayer. * He commanded neutrally.

Wait. What? Looking over her shoulder at him in confusion he just stared back, as if daring her not to follow his order. Not being particularly shy about nakedness she shrugged and complied. Both males watched as she shed her shredded tops and pants, along with her combat boots and socks. She now stood in her panties, the tank top having doubled as a bra.

Eric let his eyes wander over her form clinically. On her left arm he saw the silvery scars from the scratches the dragon made, as well as a matching set on her right abdomen that curled around to her back. On her leg he could see the puckered scars from the puncture marks made by the creature’s fangs. His little Valkyrie had experienced one hell of a fight. Even better she had defeated her opponent. Pride bloomed in his chest, much like it did when Pam accomplished something. 

Shifting his gaze to Godric he frowned in worry. His master was staring at something on Morgan’s lower back, his eyes wide despite his blank face. Whatever it was bothered him greatly. Moving around the girl to see what had caught Godric’s attention he saw a small rune like mark on her lower back, just to the left of her spine. It wasn’t a tattoo, he knew that much. It looked very much like a birthmark, only it had some coloration to it that birthmarks did not possess. This meant the mark could only be one thing, but if it was she would not have been turned… No vampire ever disregarded that rule, not without dire consequences.

Through their bond he could feel the rage growing within Godric.

“Meyla, when your maker turned you, do you remember what happened,” Eric prodded gently. They had to know if the vampire had recognized what he had done. If the Viking remembered correctly her maker had been a few centuries old by then, so he should have recognized her status.

“Um… well, he grabbed me from behind and bit me without warning,” she explained softly trying to remember everything. “He did stop for a moment, like something startled him, but then he just turned me around and pushed me against a wall. Said something like ‘even better’ and bit me again drinking until I passed out. Why?”

The strangled noise emitting from Godric shocked them both, as the ancient vampire stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard one of the hinges broke. Eric sighed helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do until his maker calmed down. Morgan turned to him eyes full of worry.

“Is he okay? Was it something I did?” For the first time she looked well and truly young to his eyes.

“No,” he said plainly leading her over to the lone sofa in the room and wrapping the throw blanket around her like a towel. His maker wouldn’t like anyone else to see her naked. “When Godric asked you to remove you’re clothing it was to check the damage the dragon had done. While extensive, it is not as bad as it could be. What caught Godric’s notice was the mark on your lower back.”

“My birthmark,” she asked voice laden with confusion.

“While you may have had it all your life, it is not in fact a birthmark, such as humans know it.” He paused trying to think of how to put this. Godric always explained things better than him. “As you know vampires have stronger instincts than humans. This leads to a rather interesting and rare phenomenon. Every now and then a human is born with a mark, similar to yours. This mark indicates they are the destined mates of a vampire. Mates are considered…holy if you will in our world. It was decreed long ago that should a human baring a mate mark be found, no one but the intended vampire mate could turn them.”

Morgan’s mind whirled with the possibilities. It seemed so farfetched. How could she possibly be meant for anyone, her own family hadn’t really wanted her? And why was Godric so upset? Was he the one she was meant for?

“So Godric is…”

“Yes.” He watched silently as she processed this.

“Since I wasn’t turned by my… uh Godric, does it negate the…”

“No. You are still his intended mate. The law was put in place because vampires are very possessive, and those destined mates not turned by their intended often had problems with the split loyalties for their mate and their maker. It was especially bad when a mate killed a maker of their intended or vice versa,” he explained. “The results were devastating for all involved.”

Morgan stared towards the broken door. No wonder Godric was upset, getting stuck with a vampire like her.

“I can tell what you are thinking and you need to wipe such thoughts from your mind, meyla,” Eric stated sternly. “You have entirely too low an opinion of yourself for the talents and abilities you possess. Godric is angry because your maker took what he feels is his right. The ability to change one’s intended mate is sacred. That your maker knowingly took that from him, and the fact he even touched you, has set off Godric’s primal possessive instincts. He left to work out his fury so he would not hurt you. Though you are strong and resourceful in your own right, a vampire of Godric’s age and power can get carried away when that angry.”

“So… I’m Godric’s intended mate.” Even saying it she found it difficult to believe. “What does that mean exactly?”

“That is a discussion you will need to have with Godric,” Eric told her bluntly. “For now though, we will ask Isabel if there is a room you can clean up in and some clothes you can borrow.”


	17. chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected cliffhanger.
> 
> As you may have guessed, I had a slight hiccup with the quotations for the ancient Gaul, therefore it is no longer // words //, it is now * words *. Thank you to everyone who has commented, liked and generally read my story. :)

Another reason Morgan couldn’t have stood being born in a different century was the greatness of showers. She must have spent nearly an hour under the hot spray of water scrubbing away the dirt, blood and general dirty feeling from her skin and hair. Not having the time to take care of such hygiene these past days while working to get Jensen and his team free had been hard. Now she felt a hundred times better and more ready to face the world.

When she emerged she found some clothes Eric must have found for her. There was a large tunic, that looked suspiciously like it belonged to a man and a pair of boxers. Not really picky she put them on, the boxes barely holding on to her hips and the shirt constantly slipping off one shoulder. Though she wasn’t tiny or petite by any stretch of the imagination she wasn’t as broad as the owner of the tunic, nor as tall, given the hem reached her knees.

The room she’d been given was nice, clearly a guest room from the lack of any personal items and the generic bedding. Still it was much more extravagant that she was used to, heck most of her time in El Salvador she slept in the ground.

Dawn was still hours away, and she likely wouldn’t fall asleep before 10am in any case, especially as she was out for a week. Eric hadn’t told her she couldn’t come out, so she cautiously made her way into the hall peeking out to see if anyone was around. Listening carefully she couldn’t hear anyone walking around. Had they left her alone? That wasn’t exactly protocol when one visited another nest.

Shrugging she made her way downstairs, taking in the architecture and the decoration. Everything had a tasteful if expensive feel to it. Downstairs she found Godric’s office, the coffin no longer there. She continued her exploration discovering several sitting/receiving rooms, a large dining room that could function as a ballroom, the kitchen, a patio and garden, and finally her personal favorite, the library.

The walls were lined with bookcases floor to ceiling, thousands of books set in their places. Large comfortable looking sofas sat randomly throughout the room, along with a few table and chairs sets. Rugs decorated the floors to add a bit of warmth and a large fireplace finished it all off. Figuring if no one had wanted her in there the doors would have been locked, she perused the selection and picked a few out. Settling on one of the couches she began her journey into the world within the pages.

Time passed quickly as she devoured the knowledge presented to her. Already she had finished two of the smaller volumes and now plowed through a historical text on Greek Battle tactics.

This was how Godric found her when he finally returned to his home in the hour near dawn. It had taken some time to alleviate his temper after the discovery of his mate. He had felt her birth all those years ago, the feeling one of awe and elation. He had not dared to dream that he would have a mate, not after all he had done and the many years he had already lived. But he did, and as he waited for her to grow before he claimed her, he did all in his power to secure a future for them.

He had planned to wait until her mid-twenties, and then he would relinquish his position as Sheriff to Isabel and search for his mate. Once together he would gently ease her into their bond and his life before turning her. Then they would have eternity to do whatever they wanted. Except, just after twenty years of patience, his mate, his jewel, had disappeared and a pain had swept through him with a force he’d never experienced before. He had known then, his mate was dead.

Such a thing had happened in the past, vampires losing their mates before having a chance to find them. They often met their end either by the sun’s rays or picking a losing fight. All had described a feeling of overwhelming emptiness, driving them to find their ends.

Yet he had not experienced such. Oh, the pain was there along with a growing dull ache, but never the complete hollowness he had expected. Now it made sense. His mate may not be alive, but she still walked the earth.

The sheer joy at discovering her was tempered by his rage at her maker. Once he had worked past that, his irritation renewed upon reviewing what he knew of his mate. The callousness in which her maker handled her turning, the bias she had received from her fellow vampires, her less than stellar view of her worth and her willingness to put herself in danger for those she deemed friends. Some of this he could fix, simply by becoming her mate; some though would prove very challenging and probably aggravating.

Then again he had wanted a challenge for a while now. When he had simply thought of her as an acquaintance, a fond one at that, he had enjoyed the way she made him think and brought laughter into his life. Now as her mate, he would need to be stricter with her eating habits and work schedule. He’d seen emails from her with a time stamp for the late morning and early afternoon hours, often mentioning various projects she currently worked on. While he was impressed with her ability to stay up despite the sun and her work ethic, he will not allow her to run herself ragged. He would also need to work on her situational awareness as she had yet to notice his presence.

“Are you enjoying the book, min Karlek?” He couldn’t stop the small grin as she fell off the sofa with a startled yelp. When she gained her feet he got a better look at the clothes she wore. His inner beast purred with possessive pleasure seeing her in his clothing.

“Godric! You’re back,” she stated unnecessarily trying to pull the tunic up over her shoulder only for it to fall back down. “Um… are you feeling better?”

“I am not as angry as before,” he stated carefully, not wanting to lie. “If your maker still lived he would be subject to my wrath for what he has done. However, I am more grateful that you are still among us. When you were turned, the connection I felt to you upon your birth was severed, or so I thought. I see now it was merely suppressed.”

“You felt me?” Morgan would have blushed if she could, especially with the sly smirk he shot her. “I mean… that’s not what… Okay.” She had her head in her hands trying not to embarrass herself further. “There was a bond?”

Godric chuckled at her unintentional slip, but chose to concentrate on the subject. “Yes. It was not as strong as a full bond, more like a tickle in the back of my mind. It let me know you were alive and healthy. I decided to wait until you were closer to twenty-five before searching you out, so you would be able to have a normal childhood. When I thought you lost I cursed my decision to do such.”

Morgan blinked at the bitterness in his tone. It really had bothered him all these years, but she couldn’t blame his reasoning either. If the positions were reversed she would have preferred waiting for her mate to grow up, with little interaction with the supernatural world prior to their meeting.

“You couldn’t have known Godric,” she stated plainly to let him know she didn’t blame him in any way. Even being a vampire herself she had not seen him move until he was right in front of her. One arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close, the other played with a strand of her hair.

“Perhaps, but it doesn’t change my guilt in the matter,” his voice was much quieter, creating a far more intimate atmosphere.

Morgan had never had anyone hold her in such a fashion. Oh she’d had sex before, while she was traveling the world, but it had been mostly out of curiosity and minor lust. Never had she experienced the feelings Godric currently invoked in her. Yet, it didn’t feel as awkward as she expected either. In fact it seemed like he would kiss her any time now, and she most certainly had no issue with that.

“Have you eaten?”

She groaned, leaning her head against his chest. “We’re having a moment, and you want to know if’ I ate? Seriously?”

Godric chuckled a bit, holding her close and enjoying the feel of her in his arms. “I believe it is a valid question given your disinclination to eat properly even before your jaunt to El Salvador. It has been over a week since you’ve fed.”

“I thought you said I wouldn’t need to eat since I ingested the dragon blood,” she argued still buried against his chest.

“I said you wouldn’t feel hungry. You still need nourishment,” he countered sagely. Carefully he maneuvered them so she was tucked into his side, one arm still firmly around her waist as he led her from the library to the kitchen. “I believe there are some blood bags in the kitchen.”

Knowing a losing battle when she saw one she let him direct her to the kitchen, not too surprised to see it empty. From the large windows she could tell dawn would be arriving soon, so the others had likely already retired for the day. However, she did protest when he filled a large mug with more blood than she could finish. His stern gaze cowed her anyway and she forced the liquid down with a pout in his direction.

Satisfied with her compliance Godric placed the empty mug in the sink and led her to his room. It never even occurred to him to let her go back to the guest room Isabel no doubt gave her. Instead he pulled her along with him into his inner sanctuary, closing the door tightly behind them.

Morgan was a bit surprised when he led her down the opposite hall from her room and through a somewhat ornate door. Inside she could see a large king size bed centered by two very lovely side tables. A desk sat off to one side, and there was a sitting area in front of a fireplace. The lack of lighting didn’t hinder her observation in the least, and she could still see the detail each piece of furniture possessed. Throughout the room books were scattered along with papers and the occasional shirt. Two other doors sat on opposite walls most likely indicating a bathroom and a closet. The large window had already had the light proof drapes drawn for the day, making the room safe for their occupancy.

She knew immediately this was Godric’s room. The decoration and unique smell a dead giveaway, no pun intended. The view of the large bed both excited and worried her. Thankfully he led her over to the small sitting area, pushing her gently to sit on the small couch before he joined her.

“Did Eric explain to you about mates,” he asked seriously.

“Yes, um the basics. He explained how there is a law that only the vampire of the pair may change a mate, that the mark I’ve had since birth is how you knew I was yours and that your anger stemmed from my maker’s disregard of the sanctity of the mate bond…” She trailed off before shrugging. “He said I’d have to discuss what being your mate means with you directly.”

Godric nodded actually impressed Eric explained that much. His child was not one to expand on information. “Being mates is essentially as it sounds. You were made for me as I was made for you, like two halves of the same coin. Vampires are possessive by nature, but even more so with a mate. You are mine to love, nurture and protect for all time. Had I changed you our bond would have instantly formed, far deeper than the typical child/maker bond. As you are already a vampire we would have to initiate the bond similar to the way a vampire bonds with a human. We would share blood three times, at which point the bond would form between us binding us for eternity. We will be able to feel each other wherever we are, no matter the distance between us, if one is in danger the other will know. It has been known for mates to develop a sort of telepathy with one another making communication even easier.” As he said all this he gauged her reaction, pleased to note she simply listened patiently and did not seem especially apprehensive about anything so far. “It also means that what is yours is mine, and what is mine is yours. If one mate has a higher standing, then both mates will be considered on that level. However, as the younger of the two of us your actions will have a greater reflection upon me than vice versa. This is due to the expectation that I will educate you on our ways properly, and if you break our laws then I have failed in my teachings.”

Morgan frowned thoughtfully analyzing this information. It would make sense as vampire culture relied heavily on the elders teaching the younglings. Also if one had not technically ‘earned’ their new class, then the one that had would be responsible for the other.

“You say my actions reflect on you,” she stated slowly trying to word this right. “So even if it is not an action that breaks the law, it could still affect your standing?”

“Yes.” He waited patiently sensing there was more to this question.

“I know a lot of vampires consider it… unseemly to associate with humans on a personal level. However, I have friends that I consider dear to me, as you know, and others I protect,” she explained. “Would I have to give them up? I don’t want to hurt your standing, but I also don’t want to lose my ties to the human world.”

Godric allowed a small grin at this, marveling at her understanding of their culture given her young age and mentorless years. “While some would tell you to cut all ties, I do not feel that way, nor do such ties reflect badly on you or me. You’re friends have proven to be very strong and those you hold under your protection can be both a weakness and a strength. Many who preach about breaking human ties are old and lived through times where we had to stay hidden to survive, or suffered the loss of their mortal loved ones,” he stated gently. “A century ago I might have been less accepting of human friends, but I have learned to value them over time.” He let this sink in before adding an ultimatum. “I will however not allow you to jump blindly into a situation to rescue a friend, as you did recently. I am not saying I will not allow you to help your friends,” he cut her off as she went to protest. “However, you must discuss it with me, and we will decide our course of action.”

The argument was fair so she couldn’t really argue it. “And does this stipulation go both ways? If one of your friends is in danger, you will discuss it with me before acting as well?”

“I will,” he promised.

He watched her carefully now as dawn had come and gone. While he’d known younger vampires to be able to resist the pull of the sun for a time, they often got the bleeds. Even he experienced them if he tried to stay awake all day, though usually only during the hours where the sun sat high in the sky. So far Morgan had shown no signs of the bleeds.

“So…do we just jump in? Do we ‘date’? How does the next step go,” she asked slightly perplexed by the whole idea. Yes she and Godric had exchanged emails for a time, and yes she had a crush on him, but to jump right into a relationship? Then again vampires did tend to take the first steps to anything rather quickly. Maybe it was due to the heightened instincts? “I mean, I work from home so I can move here. But do I look for a place, do I just crash here? What?”

“When you were still human I had planned on resigning from my position to allow Isabel the chance to grow. I still have no compunctions about doing so. The AVL has been after me to become an archivist anyway, and I can do that anywhere I choose,” he offered easily. “I can move to Shreveport, and we can date, I believe you call it. I had wanted to ease you into a relationship before I turned you, and we can still do such before bonding. It will also be good to be near my child and his progeny.”

Morgan bit her lip self-consciously. He would really give up such a position for her? “Are you sure? I mean Sheriff is a pretty big deal, I wouldn’t want you to give it up, especially if you like doing it,” she argued sincerely.

“Trust me min karlek, the headaches outweigh the benefits more often than not,” he admitted wryly. “I only took the job to alleviate some boredom and to be closer to Eric, once he chose Shreveport. However, I prefer academic pursuits to managing an area of vampires.”

She stared at him to try and find any falsehood in his statement. When none came she nodded in agreement. “I would like that then, as long as you’re happy with what you choose.”

“I will be happy as long as I am near you, min karlek,” he assured her lovingly, grinning when she shot him a shy smile in return. Though he would love to continue speaking with her the hour grew late and they needed to find their rest for the day. Standing he held his hand to her helping her up. “It is time to sleep min karlek; we can discuss this more in the evening.”

She glanced towards the large old-fashioned clock in the corner, noting it had reached a quarter past nine. It had definitely gotten later than she expected. “I guess I better head to my room…”

He pulled her in close, nuzzling the side of her neck gently. “Stay with me min karlek,” he whispered in her ear. While she doubted he meant it seductively it certainly sounded such. “We will just sleep.”

“Okay, but you better not try any funny stuff, mister,” she teased playfully poking his side gently. “I took down a dragon ya know?”

Picking her up and carrying her to the bed he laid a kiss on her temple. * That I do my little dragon slayer. *


	18. chapter 18

Morgan frowned as she looked at the letter in her hand. Most of her mail was electronic, her bills paid through the computer and everyone else important knowing she preferred that method of contact. So to find a hand addressed letter in her mailbox among the usual junk mail left her perplexed. It also made her wonder how long it had been sitting there as she generally only checked her mail once a week, if that.

Moving over to her couch she sat next to Godric who was working on his first project for the AVL. He had moved to Shreveport just a week ago after finalizing his resignation as Sheriff. At the moment he was living with Eric until he found a house the both of them liked, though Morgan didn’t care much as long as there was room for her computer mainframe. Eric had been thrilled his maker was coming to stay in his area, and Pam had a field day taking her shopping for more appropriate ‘date’ clothing. Personally Morgan thought it was punishment.

So far their courtship had progressed steadily, despite the few weeks of long distance. After the first night where Godric had joined his child at Fangtasia he had spent every night with Morgan, either at her place or taking her out on the town. It was nice if a bit awkward, as she had never had a relationship before.

“Is there a reason you are staring at a letter as if it will attack you?” Godric’s light tenor brought her back to the matter at hand.

“You never know. People mail all sorts of things now,” she advised quietly still examining the envelope. No return address, the handwriting was not familiar, and she detected a faint masculine scent. Was this one of Jensen’s pranks?

“I would think a big bad dragon slayer would be able to handle a tiny envelope,” he teased gently, amusement heavy in his tone.

“Now when you say it like that you completely negate the awesomeness of the feat,” she chided back. Sighing she decided to get it over with and opened the letter. Pulling out the honest to goodness pages of writing she started reading her eyes growing wide with disbelief the more she delved into the context. Various emotions welled within her, the most prevailing being a startled happiness.

“Min karlek, why are you crying,” Godric asked suddenly, his hands coming up to cup her face, brushing away the bloody tears. “Who wrote to you?”

“It’s from my grandfather,” she choked out around the emotion in her throat, allowing Godric to pull her closer for comfort. She curled into him, leaning her head in the crook where his shoulder met his neck. “He wants to get to know me better. After we spoke when I hitched a ride with them to El Salvador he found out more, but he wanted to start writing to me directly instead of getting the info second hand. He wants me to write back…”

“I thought your grandparents were dead,” he murmured.

“They are, were? It’s complicated,” she explained sitting up to look at him. “What do you know about the Winter Soldier?”

Godric stilled as he eyed his mate, mind swirling with the information he did know about this subject. “I know he is a very dangerous man. An assassin for Russia after the Second World War, and he has been active off and on since. He has also been able to take down many vampires in his time.” His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “He is your grandfather?”

“Yes. My father’s father. Only he wasn’t the Winter Soldier then. He was James Buchanan Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers, or Captain America and a member of the Howling Commandos,” she stated factually. “He and Gramma ‘Barnes’ had a ‘fling’ during one of his leaves during the war. She got pregnant but before she could tell him he was listed as killed in action, but she gave his surname to dad. Though, no one ever found the body. At least no one on our side. Turns out Hydra found him and turned him into an experiment. And he was kept in a cryogenics tube off and on for years, which is why he doesn’t look much older than thirty. A couple of years ago Hydra made their move, and Steve fought the soldier and found out he was his best friend, but he didn’t remember anything, so he made him remember. Since then he’s been a member of the Avengers, though now he has his memories as Bucky back.”

“And when you met him on your ‘trip’ you told him of your relation,” he surmised, blinking a bit at how quickly she threw the information at him. Sometimes his little mate could speak extremely fast and it was a good thing he had developed his listening skills over his lifetime. 

“Well, no. But he figured it out anyway.” She frowned in confusion. “When asked why, I told him that no one else in the family cared, so I didn’t think he would. He actually went into detail as to why I was incorrect on that assumption.” She pulled on of the many sheets out and showed him.

Godric took the proffered pages and skimmed them quickly. “He appears to be a very intelligent man. What do you plan to do min karlek?”

Morgan paused, her mind drawing a blank. “I… don’t know.”

A slight smile tugged at his lips. Sometimes his mate was quite naïve in the way of human interaction. For all of her brilliance she still floundered in some subjects, which only made her adorable in his opinion. “Perhaps you should write him back. While you have not had the best experience with your blood relatives in the past, he seems genuinely interested in knowing you. You can start with letters and work up to phone calls and perhaps meeting in person.” He brushed a kiss along her cheek to reassure her. “Just do what you feel comfortable with, min karlek.”

“Do I email him or write back an actual letter?”

“I believe a letter is more personal, it is probably why he chose it as his first contact with you,” the elder advised calmly.

Morgan considered this finally nodding in agreement. Unfortunately a thought occurred to her. “I… I don’t think I have paper. Or envelopes, or stamps. He didn’t give me an address!”

“Calm down,” Godric ordered before she could really work herself up. “We can go out and get the necessary items or you can barrow them from Mrs. Coulson. As for the address, I am sure your friend JARVIS (?) can assist you.”

“Right… right. I can do that. What time is it? I can go now. Mrs. C should still be up…”

Godric chuckled as he watched her race around for her shoes mumbling plans to herself. Soon she was out the door and headed upstairs with a quick promise to ‘be right back’. Idly he fingered the letter still in his grasp. The Winter Soldier was a blood relative to his mate. Interesting.


	19. chapter 19

The bass thrummed through the warehouse, moving around and into the dancing throngs. Morgan let it take her over, moving with the beat. It was rare for her to go to a rave given the noise level, but she needed a release from the tension she’d been feeling over the past few months.

She had accepted a few jobs, which had become more annoying than anticipated, the clients’ way too anal about the products. Jensen had been in a snit because his grandfather had discovered his existence and the first meetings had not ended well. Even worse, his sister Jessica and his niece Beth were over the moon for Rogers, bringing out the green-eyed monster in the computer tech. Her own relationship with her grandfather was going slow, but progressing. They’d even managed a call or two, which while awkward turned out to be somewhat nice. JARVIS was still cool, but his creator Stark was getting on her nerves with his constant job ‘offers’. They were more like demands and she was coming very close to doing something drastic to the man. How many times does she have to say no? She’s even done it in every language she knows! Hardison at least was not causing any issues, though he had been asking for her opinion on how to woo his fellow teammate, a thief named Parker. Morgan tried to tell him she had no idea, but he seemed convinced that as a member of the female gender she knew these things innately. Clearly the man had received false information on women in general.

Her own relationship with Godric was slow going, and though she felt ready to move it along further, really there were only so many times she could see him without his shirt and not want to jump him, but he seemed set on taking his time. Sometimes she swore he did this on purpose to wind her up in the worst way possible. The smirks Eric and Pam sent her when she saw them didn’t alleviate her suspicions about the ancient.

It didn’t help that he had escorted her to a gathering of their brethren for an AVL event and practically ignored her all night. In fact he had paid more attention to some of the more scantily clad females in attendance, bringing forth feelings of jealousy she had never had before. It was not a pleasant experience. She had definitely held up her end of this relationship, proving to be very well versed in etiquette and making sure her actions wouldn’t reflect poorly on Godric at all.

Of course he didn’t see anything wrong with his behavior, and she was too angry and hurt to say anything, knowing it would just make things worse. But just remembering the way he danced with those women boiled her blood. He had told her that mates were everything to each other, they were sacred. Then he goes and acts like she’s nothing, not even looking at her once during the night! Though he interrupted any conversation she had quickly if it went longer than he approved, and it wasn’t like she was flirting. In fact she was maintaining a polite but cold exterior in an attempt to keep her nerves at bay. She had never liked formal events in any case, and this one was not changing her mind in the least.

When it was all over he dropped her off at home, with barely a goodbye and a blasé comment about how he would be busy and unable to see her this week. It wasn’t until she was safely in her apartment that she let the anger out, which slowly turned to hurt and worry. Had he grown tired of her already? Was she not a good enough mate?

Three days with no word from him had only increased these thoughts and her anxiety. On top of all the stress from everything else she finally got to the point she was ready to burst. Luckily she received the invite to the rave, having been known to assist those who threw such parties she always got an invite. It was a good way to forget the present worries and dance her frustrations out.

Like usual it was themed, this time a Color Party, meaning people needed to wear white, as there would be paint dust and other materials used to ‘color’ the patrons. So she pulled on a tight white tank top, with a white sports bra under it and a pair of white shorts showing off more of her legs than she normally was comfortable with, but it was rather hot out. She wore a pair of flip-flops knowing they would disappear before the night was over, as she preferred dancing barefoot. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had large hoop earrings on. Only the bare minimum of make-up decorated her face enhancing her features in such a way that she thought she could pass as pretty.

Being a ‘friend’ of the ‘host’ made it easy to get in. The bouncer just waved her past not even bothering with her ID. She paid the cover, grabbed a bracelet for show, as she’d not be drinking, and headed to the dance floor. Time slipped away as she let the music take hold.

Not the best dancer out there she still had some moves. The biggest issue was making sure to not let her vampire abilities come out, moving faster than natural. Though she definitely sensed some in the building with her, it was best not to frighten the humans, as this was not a typical vampire hand out. It seemed to work as people danced and milled around her, some trying to join her only to be turned away. She came to let loose, not pick up any one night stands, not that she would ever cheat on her mate no matter how mad she was at him.

Her phone buzzed letting her know she had a text. If it was Godric she seriously contemplated not answering. Glancing down she saw it was from Pam.

-Where are you?-

-At a Rave dancing it up. ☺- She took a quick selfie as well, showing her now extremely colorful body. She wasn’t sure if there was any white surface of her clothing left. Thankfully the paint was water soliable, otherwise her skin and hair would be dyed for the next week or so.

-Very colorful. Have you eaten?-

Morgan rolled her eyes. If not Godric then Eric or Pam were bothering her about her food intake. She’d gotten better since Godric came to town, usually because he was hovering over her, but still!

-Yes Mother. I ate.- Pam wouldn’t mind her snarky reply, instead she expected it by now.

-Good. Don’t stay up too late. And no boys. - Morgan snorted at the reply; it was so Pam. She could even imagine the deadpan way she would say it.

-What about girls? ;) -

-Only if you share.-

Chuckling she put her phone away and continued on with her night. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the party was in full swing, and she knew it would go on for another two hours or so. Another male had tried getting her to dance with them, and Morgan had slipped their grasp again, easily maneuvering away from wandering hands. Why couldn’t guys see she just wanted to dance? Then again from the way some of the people were moving on the floor, they might as well have been copulating.

Yells and hollers echoed through the room just barely over the music as another plume of color exploded over the crowd, adding a bright orange to the mix. The DJ had chosen a mix of songs with heavy bass and drums, almost tribal in the rhythm.

Sadly before she could truly enjoy the beat another body pressed against her, clearly human from the smell and the sweat dripping from his body. She tried to casually get away, but his large hands falling to her hips stopped her.

“Dance with me baby,” the male yelled into her ear of the music, clearly thinking his voice was seductive. As it was she tried not to cringe at the loudness directly in her ear. His breath also stank of excessive alcohol. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He ground his hips into hers, which only made her shudder with disgust.

“No thanks,” she stated plainly, using one hand to ‘extract’ his from her waist. She maybe took a step before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back forcefully. She so did not need this tonight. Rounding on him she sneered dangerously. “Let go.”

“Don’t be like that,” he cajoled obviously too drunk to realize the danger he now faced. “I’ll rock your world!” He tried to pull her closer but she didn’t budge.

“I have a boyfriend who does that just fine. Let go, or I will make you,” she growled, eyes narrowing angrily.

“I don’t see no boyfriend. Did he stand you up? I would never leave a hot babe like you hanging,” he countered twisting his features into a smirk that just looked foolish given his level of intoxication. “Looks like you need a man to keep you company.”

His comments caused her left eye to twitch, hitting a bit too close to the mark with Godric’s current behavior. Still she was not going to do this. Grabbing the man’s head she pulled him close locking eyes with his. The idiot thought she was going to kiss him from the triumphant smile on his face. Instead she captured him in her gaze. “You’re tired. You want to go home.”

“Yeah, it’s late,” he muttered eyes glazed over as the glamour took effect. “Time to go…”

Releasing her hold she watched him stumble away, none the wiser as to what actually happened. Grinning happily she turned to continue dancing only to run smack dab into another chest. Really what was with the males tonight?

“He is lucky you glamoured him.” The familiar tenor had shivers going up her spine. Glancing up slightly she found Godric staring in the direction the human had left in. “Had he continued his advances I would have ripped him apart.”

His eyes were dark, showing how close the predator was to the surface. Morgan didn’t doubt his words for a moment, though she was a bit pissed that he decided to crash her dance night. Wasn’t he supposed to be busy?

She opened her mouth to make a snarky comment only for him to spin her about and pulled her backside against his front. His arms wrapped around her locking her in place, his hands tracing along her stomach and thighs. The sensations he always provoked in her had her trembling against him, fighting between lust and anger. His body started moving to the rhythm forcing hers to move as well.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder as his one hand slid up under her tank top to fondle her through her sports bra. His lips traced along her neck, ignoring the colored dust. “Is he right min karlek? Did I leave you ‘hanging’? Do you need a man to ‘keep you company’?”

The dark whispers in her ear had her quivering, their closeness making it easy for him to feel.

“…Maybe,” she finally managed to hiss out, trying hard to keep her focus. “Mad at you…”

“Really,” he asked in that low tone of his. The hand on her hip slid to her lower belly, pressing down and pushing his pelvis into her more firmly. Lazily dragging his lips up to her ear, letting his fangs scratch her skin, he nipped at her lob. “Do tell.”

“Ignored me.” She groaned when his fingers pinched her nipple. “Danced with those… floozies.” A whimper escaped when his fingers dipped past the hem of her shorts. “Plus you’ve been… ah… teasing!” His fingers slid down into the front of her shorts rubbing along her skin.

A growl reverberated from his chest into her when he realized she wore nothing under her pants. His arousal at the revelation made obvious by his tighter than normal pants from where he rubbed against her. One of her hands clenched in his hair, short though it was, while the other rested on the arm he had gripping her dangerously low.

Without warning he spun her out before tugging her back, bringing them chest-to-chest. He slid one leg between hers, a strong arm hooked around her lower back; hand firmly on her rear to keep them close together. His other hand caught the back of her nap, fingers easily releasing her hair before tangling in the dark mess. Her arms went around his shoulders and neck. They continued to move to the beat, though the world around them seemed to fall away as he gazed into her eyes, the lust between them growing heavy.

His lips captured hers in a heated exchange, tongues and teeth clashing as they fought. It didn’t take long for him to dominate though, as she always submitted to him. He tried to control himself, but after missing her these past nights and then seeing that human actually touch her, his inner beast needed to claim her, to taste her. Part of him had known she was upset after the gathering, and he knew he should have explained, but another part enjoyed riling her up, seeing the possessive fire in her eyes when she glanced his way.

However, he needed to be more cautious with how far he pushed her. Morgan didn’t react to such things as most women did. Instead of throwing a fit or staking her claim, she withdrew, too used to others throwing her away. It had not been a part of his plan, and he honestly hadn’t meant to ignore her that night, but the politics of the vampires attending had required his full attention. He did not want to pull her into that fully just yet, which is why he had left her on the sidelines, so to speak. Admittedly he had made the mistake of not explaining the situation to her before or after. Something he planned to rectify once he was finished with the newest project requiring his time.

It had been scheduled to be finished the night before; however two of the other members of the committee, both young in terms of their status, had made a nuisance of themselves causing them to remain an extra day. It looked to be another long night he would be forced to suffer through when he received the text from Pamela. His grandchild had thought it prudent to inform him of his mate’s activities for the evening, more specifically the photo she had sent Pamela.

Morgan smiled up at her camera, her once white clothing splattered in a vast array of colors, most of which also decorated her skin and hair. Yet it was not this charming look that had worried him, it was the human males he could see in the background, their eyes on his mate. Pamela had noted those looks as well since she commented that he might need to send someone to protect Morgan’s virtue, helpfully providing an address. It was all the incentive he needed to make an excuse to leave, as his part had been completed anyway, and head to this so-called rave. 

He had not lied when he told her he would have ripped that human apart. She was his, and no one else had the right to touch her. It seemed he needed to give her a more physical reminder of this.

Breaking the kiss he managed to reel in his libido long enough to step away from her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her along with him through the crowd and out into the night. Finding an empty ally he held her close before taking off into the night, flying as fast as he could back to Eric’s.

The minx dared to test his concentration by hooking one leg around his hip and grinding sensually against his own straining member. She would definitely pay for that once he got her to their room. When she nipped playfully at his throat he clenched her tighter in warning, a low growl leaving his throat. Thankfully they made it to Eric’s without crashing.

Using his vampire speed he had them inside and into his room before one could blink. He didn’t even bother saying anything to Eric and Pam, who were in the main room. He had a mate to claim in every way possible. Shutting his door with a well-placed kick he tossed his prize on the bed, not caring about the paint rubbing off on his comforter. All he cared about were the lust filled eyes staring back at him, challenging him. A slow lascivious smirk curled his lips as he stalked towards his prey.

Xxx

Eric looked towards Pam when he felt Godric fly by with Morgan securely held in his arms. The smirk she wore clearly indicating she had done something to push his maker to finally taking the girl. His raised brow didn’t get more than a wolfish grin from his child.

Rolling his eyes he moved towards his study, having some paper work to complete, when he paused. “What is this?”

Pam glanced over seeing the trail of color left behind in her grandmaker’s wake. “Looks like paint dust. I told you Morgan went to a Rave.”

“It had better come out,” he growled irritably, ever the control freak when it came to his home.

“I don’t think it’s the carpet you’ll have to worry about,” Pam remarked slyly.

Xxx

Dawn had come and gone before Godric finished with his mate for the time being. Both of them were thoroughly debauched, paint smearing their skin and the sheets, and the carpet, and even parts of the walls. Glancing down at his mate he found her completely out, the last orgasm having finally done her in. A very satisfied smirk curled his lips as he pulled her form close, covering the both of them with the rumbled sheet. He couldn’t wait for the evening to come, and with it the chance to test out the large tub Eric had.


	20. chapter 20

Eric sighed heavily as he slipped into his seat behind the desk in his office. Tonight had been long and boring leaving him more tired than if he had actually done something. The usual vermin had slithered into his club looking for a novelty experience or hoping to catch the eye of a vampire. Both reasons were dangerous and lately highly annoying. Sometimes he wished they hadn’t come out to the humans. For all the benefits it caused just as many headaches.

Opening his computer he clicked onto his email having not checked it that evening despite having the ability via his phone. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, even if Pam actually knew, but he had spent the night perfecting his Angry Bird’s score. Couldn’t let his progeny or Chow out score him.

Scrolling through the usual drivel he paused when he saw one from Morgan marked urgent. Considering he saw her more in person now that his maker had claimed her he didn’t understand why she needed to email him. Clicking on the link he discovered the video file attached and the words, ‘you HAVE to see this’. Considerably curious he prepared to click on it when Pam came sauntering in.

“Well the club is finally cleared out. Chow finalized the inventory check and I sent Ginger home once the cleaning was done,” she drawled lazily falling onto the couch in a rather elegant fashion.

“Everything prepared for the next order,” he asked knowing she would likely foist the paper work off on one of the other minions.

“Yes, and before you ask I did complete the forms and sent in the requisition,” she sassed with a pouty frown. Seemed someone didn’t get any action this evening.

“Cheer up Pamela,” he teased. “There will be other nights to find a playmate. After all, we’re open six nights a week.”

She just rolled her eyes at him not rising to the bait.

“Perhaps this will entertain you,” he offered with a nod towards his computer. “Morgan sent me something I ‘have’ to see.” 

Curious she joined him by the computer resting her hip on his desk. The two watched as the video popped up, clearly taken from Morgan’s phone given the shaking. Both of them blinked when they saw Godric seated in a lone chair before what looked like a tribunal. Only the desks were made of cardboard boxes and the ‘judges’ were children.

(break)

“It has come to the attention of this court that you… uh…”A small boy they remembered from the incident at the Bon Temps jailhouse spoke, clearly the designated leader.

“His name is Mr. Godric,” another answered helpfully.

“Right. That Mr. Godric has started to date Ms. Morgan.” The reactions were varied. The boys all made ‘ew’ sounds while the girls of the group squealed. The camera shook in such a fashion that they knew Morgan was laughing. “As she is a member of our community, it is our duty to make sure you.” Here he pointed at a rather bemused ancient vampire. “Are worthy of our Ms. Morgan. So, just what are your intentions?”

(break)

Pam and Eric froze at the question their lips already curling in amusement as they watched Godric try to answer the ‘serious’ question posed by a group of pre-adolescents.

(break)

“She is my mate. I intend to take care of her for the rest of our days,” the ancient responded just as solemnly, though the adults could see the humor in his eyes. Several girls sighed and ‘awed’ at his declaration, while the boys rolled their eyes.

“Are you sure? I mean Ms. Morgan’s great, but she is a girl and girls have cooties,” another boy spoke up, looking quite worried for his fellow male. The other boys in the room nodded in agreement.

“Excuse you! The only one’s with infectious diseases are you boys,” a girl screeched angrily, earning the support of her fellow females. “If anyone should be worried it should be Ms. Morgan! ‘Cause he’s a boy!”

Now the video was really shaking, and even the two viewers were cracking up, especially given the slightly offended look on Godric’s face.

“Please! Everyone knows it’s you girls that do weird things to guys,” One of the boys argued, turning to Godric with a warning look. “I’ve seen it with my older brothers! One day you’re fine and still have your guy card. Then you meet a girl and suddenly you’re carrying her purse, watching girly movies or even shopping with her!”

(break)

Now Eric and Pam were really laughing given the absolute horror in the child’s tone of voice. Children really were hilarious with the way they viewed the world.

(break)

“Yeah, I heard sometimes they even make you get mani-pedis,” his friend added with equal trepidation.

“Well you won’t ever have to worry because none of you are man enough to even have a guy card,” a tiny little girl with curly red hair bellowed angrily.

(break)

The arguments and accusations went back and forth for some time before they finally got reigned in. Godric looked so confused and Morgan was clearly no help, which only amused Pam and Eric more.

(break)

“We are not here to fight amongst ourselves,” a blond girl with budding authority informed the group severely. “We are here to make sure Mr. Godric is doing right by Ms. Morgan. So.” Here she turned to the ancient vampire grabbing his attention away from Morgan who he had been silently trying to plead for help, unsuccessfully at that. “Are you doing everything a good boyfriend should do?”

“Excellent question,” Morgan exclaimed happily, not even phased by the look Godric sent her. It was clear she would get some form of punishment that evening.

Deciding to deal with his mate later the vampire turned to the attentive children. “I am not sure what exactly a ‘good boyfriend’ does as I am very old and the practice of wooing has changed much over the years. Perhaps you ladies can explain to me the things I need to do?”

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” one boy muttered sadly.

“He’s a total goner,” another remarked.

The girls, however, took this as a very good sign and started regaling him with everything a perfect boyfriend should do. It became clear they had gotten their notion of ‘romance’ from movies and TV, like most girls their age, and they were very naïve on the subject. Still it proved highly entertaining to the two watching the video, as well as the one taping it, to see such an Ancient vampire bombarded with such information. The counter suggestions from the boys proved just as humorous. When they started grilling Godric on his opinions, both Eric and Pam had tears of blood streaming down their faces.

The poor man was saved from further interrogation when one of the mothers came down and ordered the kids home, as it was clearly past their bed times. There were protests but soon they were frog marched out of the room saying goodnight to Ms. Morgan and Mr. Godric. The video ended soon after but the two vampires were still trying to get control over their laughter.

(break)

“I needed that,” Pam murmured carefully wiping the blood off her cheeks.

“I always did like miniature humans,” Eric agreed, still chuckling slightly. “They have such…interesting views of the world.”

“Guy card,” Pam muttered before giggling as she made her way out of the office.

Eric shook his head and closed down the email, but saved the video to his hard drive. It was worth keeping for those days he needed a bit of a laugh. Morgan was very lucky she was Godric’s mate; the ancient vampire would never have allowed such an event otherwise. But, it worked in Eric’s favor so it was all good in his book.


	21. chapter 21

Morgan couldn’t believe she was here. It had taken months of communication and some pestering from Stark, but she’d agreed to come to New York during Christmas to meet up with her grandfather. It was a huge step, and one she was taking on her own.

Godric had baulked at first, but he had an important project he was working on and wouldn’t be able to come for another week at least. So she had compromised with him. She needed to put her big girl pants on and do this herself. Godric could join her for New Year’s, which apparently Stark celebrated in style. But she would come ahead and meet with her grandfather. She had also made sure he didn’t try and set up her accommodations.

Granted she did have to agree to stay at the Carmella, a chain owned by an old friend of Godric’s named Methos. Like really old, Jurassic even. So she had to promise not to make any jokes if she ran into him. Eric had actually given her some insight to the ‘old man’ and his children; including which ones she should tease. Pam of course just helped her pack, refusing to let her take her more comfortable outfits as they were ‘a travesty not fit for anyone’s eyes’. Morgan couldn’t wait for her to open the Pokémon slippers she got Pam for Christmas. Eric did promise to get a photo though.

So here she was at the Carmella preparing to check in. She flown via Anubis Air and would have to present herself tomorrow night to the local Sheriff of the area as it was already the early dawn hours. Then she’d be able to meet up with her grandfather. How wild was that? The thought of it still kind of freaked her out.

One nice surprise is that Jensen would be in town with his sister and niece. Once Roger’s found out about them he’d contacted them to make a connection to his only living relatives. Jensen would call her to bitch about the man on occasion, but Morgan knew he was actually happy about it. He just didn’t like that his niece Beth thought Rogers was the best thing since sliced bread. He’d get over it.

Glancing around the foyer of the hotel she took in the elegant and rather lavish decorations. It definitely seemed more like an upscale hotel than the average vampire inn. Thankfully most of the lower level rooms were reasonably priced, and no she had not allowed Godric to pay for her stay either. She had a job and was perfectly capable to take care of herself, thank you. She had made sure to warn all of them, Eric and Pam included, of the wrath she’d bring down if they tried to change her reservations in anyway. There was no need to pay for an extravagant room when she only planned to sleep there during the day. The rest of the time she hoped to be out and about with her family.

Even though it was early in the morning there were still people in the lounge and the bar areas. She could see other vampires, their humans and even some ‘wannabe’ vampires, though all dressed in a far more suitable attire for such surroundings. Even outside there was steady pedestrian traffic, along with the vehicular kind. New York really was the city that never sleeps.

When the customer in front of her left she approached the front desk, well aware her rumpled shirt and jeans were likely not the usual apparel for their clientele. However, as she’d been traveling she figured they could cut her some slack. Then again, the way the girl at the desk eyed her, perhaps not. People really should learn not to judge a book by its cover, too many powerful people preferred to hide in the open than not.

Keeping her face blank, a skill she had learned early in life she handed over her credit card. “Reservation for Barnes.”

The bottled blond took the card in her lacquered fingernails, almost as if she was afraid to catch Morgan’s ‘poor’ vibe. Like the little human was better than her, when she could snap her in two in a second… Huh, maybe she needed to stop hanging out with Eric so much; he was rubbing off on her.

The clacking of the keyboard became a sort of white noise as she let her eyes wander the room again. This time she took in the guards and their positions. They were well hidden and very well trained. Kudos to Godric’s friend for employing such measures.

The small gasp of surprise caught her attention. Normally it would have been missed, but vampire hearing and all. Looking at the receptionist she noted the slightly wider eyes that glanced to her every now and then. Oh lord, who did what? It couldn’t have been Godric, he’d promised and even agreed that her staying low-key was best. Eric wouldn’t go against his maker and the same for Pam so who would…

“Stark,” she groaned in realization. Sighing tiredly she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What’d he do?”

“He upgraded you to a master suite, paid in full,” the girl informed her in a somewhat squeaky voice, clearly shocked at the turn of events. 

Sighing again she pulled out her phone pressing one of her speed dials. It picked up instantly.

“I trust you have reached your destination safely, Morgan,” JARVIS’ computerized tone came out over the speaker. 

“Yeah, but your maker decided to upgrade my room, despite me telling him to leave it be,” she stated it like a question towards the end.

“Indeed. It was the least obtrusive of sir’s actions. He originally planned to cancel your reservations and have you stay at the tower, but Ms. Potts and your grandfather were able to persuade him otherwise. Sadly he would not hear of anything less than the suite.”

“I guess it’s better than what it could be knowing Stark,” she conceded. 

“Indeed. It is also likely your grandfather will check up on you during the day and sir anticipated he would want to ‘crash on your couch’.” 

“Thanks J. Tell my grandpa I’ll see him tomorrow after I check in.”

“Will do. Have a good day Morgan.” With that the phone disconnected. 

“Right,” she huffed tiredly turning back to the receptionist. “Key?”

“Uh… yes, here you are ma’am. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call,” she responded once she managed to get herself together. 

“Thanks.” Morgan nodded to the girl before heading to the elevators to get to her room. One of the bellhops looked like they would try to take her bag but a look kept them in line. No one touched her bags, especially not those with her computer in it. 

Even the elevator was classy. Honestly she was worried to even touch anything for fear of being charged for leaving a print. A few others were on with her, two male vampires and a small group of humans, which would clearly be their meals. Once again her casual clothing got some contemptuous looks. Maybe she should have stayed at the tower?

One of the male vampires raised a brow in surprise when she scanned her card for her floor. Apparently they were headed in the same direction. Great. 

Thankfully the elevator reached their floor in short order, and the others were off and turning in the opposite direction to the numbers leading to her room. Sighing a bit in relief she pulled her bags behind her only to pause as her phone rang. 

Juggling her bags she finally pulled it out and answered it, already knowing who it was. Despite her exhaustion a smile stretched across her face.

“Hello Godric,” she greeted happily, moving on towards her door. She didn’t notice the way the two males down the hall paused at her words. 

*Hello lover, * he responded fondly, if a bit wistfully. * How was your trip? *

“Alright, flight was longer than I enjoy, but it is what it is.” She made it to her door and managed to get the key card free again. “Of course I had a surprise when I got to the hotel.”

*Oh? * She could hear the curiosity and slight bit of worry. Clearly he hadn’t done anything as she had asked. 

“Yes, Tony was being a pain and upgraded my room despite my telling him not to,” she groused irritably. “J said he was going to cancel my reservations and make me stay in the Tower, but they managed to make him see some reason.”

Godric’s deep chuckles echoed over the phone. *You did say the man was stubborn when it can to flaunting his wealth. He also seems to continue his pursuit of your employment. *

“Ugh! I don’t want to work for him! That’s the whole point of being self-employed,” she explained probably for the hundredth time. Pushing her door open she slid inside slightly surprised that the lights came on automatically. “Whoa…”

*I supposed you finally stepped into your room, * Godric asked slyly. *They are rather nice are they not? *

“Nice? This is way beyond nice. Hell ‘exquisite’ seems too plebeian a term to describe this place,” she rambled as she gazed at the large space. The door opened into a small hallway entrance that led to a large living room area with sofas and a large screen TV and entertainment center. The lighting was perfect to set off the rich colors in the textiles around the room. The floors were hard wood with what looked like expensive fur rugs in strategic places. Walking further in she found a full bar with a small kitchen area. To one side was a thick curtain, which no doubt led to a balcony or large window. To the other was a doorway leading to a bedroom, in the center an enormous bed. “Even the bed is Olympic sized!”

*I am sure we can test that theory when I arrive, * he purred seductively into the phone. Even several states away Morgan felt a quiver in her stomach. 

“That is cheating and you know it,” she scolded him playfully. 

*You know very well I do not play fair, * he countered smugly. 

Before she could respond a knock on her door caught her attention. “Hold on someone is at the door.” Godric didn’t respond but she could tell his silence had a wary tinge to it. Honestly, the man needed to relax more often. Moving to the door she looked in the eyehole to see a rather non-descript male waiting outside. Given the non-violence rules in the hotel she figured it was safe to open the door. “Can I help you?”

The man was taller than her, but not quite pushing six foot. He had short dark hair, rather Romanesque facial features and golden green eyes. He was dressed much like a college graduate, but she knew better than anyone looks deceived. 

“On the contrary, I am here to make sure all is well with your room.” His voice was smooth and cultured, his accent near non-existent, which indicated he was old.

“Oh yes, they’re…”

“Morgan,” Godric called from the phone, easily heard by them both. “Put Methos on the phone please.”

Morgan blinked at the Vampire in front of her then down to the phone and back again. The boyish grin slipping onto the man’s face had her rolling her eyes and thrusting the phone at him. “Honestly! You old dudes and your games!”

Methos chuckled heartily as he took the phone. “Godric, you did not call to tell me your mate would be visiting my hotel. Tsk, Tsk, brother.” Morgan looked at him in shock. How had he known she was Godric’s mate? Twinkling eyes caught hers. “It’s an ‘old dude’ thing my dear.”

“Be nice brother,” Godric chided with no real ire. “As for why I said nothing, she wanted to remain ‘low key’ on this visit, which I agreed to. Besides, it is rare to know where you will turn up.”

“Very true. I do like to travel,” Methos agreed as he came further into the room. Morgan just shrugged figuring if he owned the place it was no big deal. Besides, Godric had spoken fondly of him. So she decided to look in the fridge, please to see fresh blood bags. She pulled one out and gestured to Methos if he wanted some. He smiled but waved her off. “Does this mean you will be dropping in at some point?”

“Yes. I am finishing up a project with the AVL, then I will be joining min karlek for the rest of her time in New York. Perhaps you will be there when I stop in?”

“More than likely, I am here until after the New Year,” Methos advised jovially. “Thranduil is having a meeting with Thorin, and you know how they get. Bard practically begged me to attend as a neutral third party.”

Morgan puttered around the small kitchenette before joining Methos on the couch as he spoke to Godric. She might not understand all of the undertones of their conversation, but clearly the two were fond of each other. She wondered why they did not speak more. Godric addressing her brought her out of her thoughts.

“You are meeting your grandfather tomorrow night correct?”

“Yeah. I have to stop in with the local sheriff first to check in, and Eric wanted me to drop off a letter to him,” she replied factually. “I think we’re going to meet up at Rockefeller first, try to have some time without the rest of his team eavesdropping. Though Tony will most assuredly try something.”

“I would not doubt it. Fair warning Methos, if you do have anyone follow min karlek for her safety, they should be told to not over react when they realize it is the Winter Soldier,” Godric stated wryly, quite a bit of smug humor in his voice. Morgan rolled her eyes again. He and Eric got WAY too much enjoyment out of the fact her only living relative was a legendary assassin. 

“Truly? You’re grandfather is James Barnes,” Methos asked, actually showing a bit of shock. 

“Yeah,” she admitted sheepishly. “Dad was born out of wedlock so no one knew except grandma. It was a family secret, which is also why the whole ‘low key’ aspect of the trip.”

“I can definitely understand that. Being Godric’s mate will already draw eyes of our community, but the grandchild of such a legend, one that is still considered dangerous, would bring even more,” he mused thoughtfully, eyes distant with his thoughts. “Both good and bad.” 

@@ Do you think you could lend some of your more experienced and trusted men to watch over her until I arrive?@@

@@Of course. Those were my thoughts as well.@@

“Still right here, and I don’t need baby sitters,” Morgan growled at them both, arms crossed and a frown on her face. Wasn’t the whole point of ‘low key’ not to attract attention? Having bodyguards provided by Methos would most likely do just that. 

Methos eyed her with renewed curiosity. “You speak Sumerian?”

“I can read and understand it, not speak it,” she corrected, glare turning onto the phone and the snickers echoing from it. “Yes, laugh it up. Not all of us were privileged enough to grow up with dinosaurs as pets, let alone learn the languages first hand.”

“Apologies, min karlek,” Godric soothed. “Your attempts are admirable, especially as it is so rare for people of your generation to even know the languages you do.”

“MmHmm.”

“In any case,” Methos jumped back in. “It would be better for some of mine to follow you discretely. New York may be a large city, but news travels very fast within its supernatural community. Someone would no doubt see you with Mr. Barnes and react… poorly. Though I have little doubt Mr. Barnes or yourself could handle any attacks, it would be better to avoid them all together. Otherwise Thranduil would get involved, and trust me, that is a headache you do not want.”

“Is he that bad?”

“He makes Stark look conservative,” Methos replied dryly. 

Morgan stared at him in disbelief but his face never changed showing he really meant his words. Well then…

“So when do I meet my shadows? Or will they just attach themselves when I leave tomorrow?”


	22. chapter 22

Barely minutes after the sun had set Morgan was in the lobby waiting for Methos and her two babysitters… sorry, bodyguards. How was this her life? She had already texted her grandpa to warn him of the additions, and promised they would stay a good distance from them. His reply had been a very simple ‘Acceptable’. It made her wonder if he had had similar plans. 

Sigh… men. 

Today she had dressed up a bit, though not anything ridiculous. She still wore jeans, though a very nice designer pair, Pam-approved of course. She also wore a cute red top with a black pea coat over top and knee high boots to finish the look. She had minimal make-up on and left her hair down, though she had a scrunchie just in case. She had to smuggle it or Pam would have tossed it in the trash. She was such a clothes Nazi. Of course everything she had on was top of the line, so though it was a ‘simple’ outfit, it was ‘high class’. 

She missed her corny vintage t-shirts.

Surprisingly there were not many vampires up yet. Though there were several humans milling about, most dressed in a way to… invite appreciation. To Morgan they looked like high-class hookers. Then again she might not be far off.

“My but you are an early riser.” She turned to find Methos approaching her with a wry grin, two shadows behind him. She dropped into the appropriate curtsey as was proper per protocol. His grin grew even more at seeing such manners.

He was dressed once again in ‘graduate sheik’ continuing to remind her of an eternal student. And no the irony was not lost on her. “I do not think I have ever come across one of your age able to rise before full dark.”

“According to Eric there’s something wrong with my brain,” she deadpanned. “I think he’s just jealous I have one where he does not.”

Methos snorted in amusement. “I see you two have formed a sibling relationship. But this works in our favor. We should be able to meet with Bard before he has to deal with the meeting tonight. He will certainly be in a better mood now than then,” he told her with a mischievous smile. 

He led her out of the main foyer, his two security men following closely. In fact they appeared to be the men she had seen yesterday on the elevator. She did not notice the way the vampires that were up or several of the humans were watching them, her especially. It was not often anyone saw Methos, the Horseman of Death, treat any vampire with such kindness unless they were one of his own. 

They took the trip in a large SUV, a driver and one of the bodyguards in front and the other guard behind them in the third seat. 

“So am I going to be introduced to my new shadows or are they to remain anonymous for everyone’s safety,” she asked once they were on their way. 

“The one up front if Alec Trevelyan and behind us is James Bond,” Methos introduced with a very smug look. 

Morgan stared at him for a long second her mind going over every possibility, from fake names to something possible but highly improbable. Then again, given her life she might as well go for broke. 

“So is Mr. Fleming a pen name or someone they met and regaled with their ‘adventures’?”

This had both of the vampires appraising her with new respect. Methos just looked even more delighted. “I believe it was the former, and given which one he chose to write about you can guess which one he actually met.”

“And they are aware of who my grandfather is?” A nod answered her. She let her eyes sweep both of them. “They’re not going to turn this into a spy vs. spy game are they?”

Both of her guards looked away immediately not even trying to hide the smirks they now sported. 

“I make no promises except they shall not harm you or your grandfather,” Methos conceded. 

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Well who am I to deny them a bit of fun. But I’m not paying for any property damage.” 

Not too long afterwards they pulled up to a rather nondescript office building. From what she could see it appeared they sold one-of-a-kind furniture and other things one might find in a household. They also appeared to have a shipping business. In all it was a good front as anyone could walk in with no one really thinking anything of it. Afterall, everyone needed things for a home or business. 

Alec took the led as they walked into the building, Methos following, then Morgan and James bringing up the end. The moment they entered the building a rather odious looking male came over to them.

“Lord Methos,” he gushed bowing heavily to them. “It is such an honor to see you again. Lord Bard will be so…”

“Yes, yes Alfred, I’ve heard it all before,” Methos drawled clearly bored with the man before them. Morgan couldn’t blame him; she hated ass kissers too, and this man was the epitome of a brownnoser. “We need an audience with Bard before the meeting.”

His beading little eyes swept over to Morgan. She managed to keep her face blank and keep the shudder of disgust down. Suddenly the thought of a very hot shower was a good idea.

“He’s discussing some things with the King and Prince,” Alfred hedged. “I’m sure I can help you instead…”

“That is not necessary, Alfred,” a new voice answered bringing their attention to a very attractive man coming out from the back. He was dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and jacket. He looked very fashionable… Oh god, she’d been listening to Pam far too often! Now she actually thought of such things as fashion!!! Honestly when she got home she was going to spend a week in her most geeky clothes. 

“Nor is it your job, as you well know,” the man she assumed was Bard informed the other with a cold tone. “Go handle the deliveries in the back. Now.”

The man scurried away reminding Morgan of a rat. 

“Apologies,” Bard stated tiredly. “If I could get rid of him I would, but the magistrate sent him here to teach him a lesson. Personally I think he just wanted to annoy me.”

“That does seem like Jorge,” Methos agreed. He gestured to Morgan who dropped into a quick curtsey. “This is Morgan Barnes, she will be staying in your city for a few weeks. I brought her by so she could register with you before going to meet her family.”

“Ma’am,” Bard greeted her, though his eyes were sharp clearly trying to find more to her than what Methos said. 

“Sheriff, it is a pleasure,” she returned the greeting. “I also have a letter for you from my Sheriff, Eric Northman.” 

He raised a brow showing surprise. “I haven’t heard from Eric in some time.” He motioned them to follow him to his office. “He still running that ridiculous club with his child Pam?”

“Yes sir. It is surprisingly lucrative.”

“I have no doubt,” he murmured offering both a drink once they took their seats. “Eric has always been very savvy when it comes to business. Almost as ruthless with that as he is with fighting.” From his desk he pulled out a few forms, which was standard for all visiting vampires. Godric had gone through the whole process with her before she left, since she’d never done it before. El Salvador didn’t count as there was no vampire presence and when in Dallas she was kept in her coffin until Eric came to get her. So this would be a first. 

“You mentioned you were visiting family,” Bard asked conversationally as he easily filled out the form. She could understand why he and Eric got along; both preferred to do their own work, not trusting others. 

“Yes, Sheriff. I have recently connected with my grandfather and we decided to meet for the holidays. Though I will be staying at the Carmella and my mate will be joining me in a week or so,” she informed the other calmly. She just hoped he would honor Godric’s request. Regardless he had told her she was obligated to warn the other of his impending arrival. “He also asked if you would keep his visit confidential as he will be on holiday.”

The look Bard gave her indicated he thought whoever her mate was, clearly had too high an opinion of himself. Methos was no help as he was too busy looking amused by the whole thing. It seemed to be a default mode for him as Bard didn’t seem suspicious of his behavior. Sighing unnecessarily he went back to the paper work. 

“His name?”

“Godric,” she stated sheepishly, biting her lip hard when his hand actually slipped. 

Now he was staring at her in disbelief. “Are you serious? Is she serious?”

“She is,” Methos reassured the other with a wicked grin. “I spoke to Godric about it. I plan to have Alec and James keep an eye on her during her stay.”

Bard’s eyes narrowed. “There is nothing she has to fear in this city. Godric is a friend, no one would harm his mate. Not in MY city.”

“It is not Godric’s enemies that might be the issue,” Methos shot back. 

“She does not look old enough to have those sorts of enemies…”

“She is sitting right here,” Morgan interrupted in irritation. Seriously, did she turn invisible or something? “And no, the type of enemies I do have would never strike at me physically. However, my grandfather has a lot of enemies, as do his friends. Powerful enemies, some not even of this world.”

Bard blinked at her not quite comprehending. “Who… is your grandfather?”

“James Barnes.”

More blinking. She wondered if she broke the sheriff? Would it be bad etiquette to take a photo? Eric would probably like it. 

“James Barnes?” Oh, there he is. “James Buchanan Barnes? Former Howling Commando, and Winter Soldier? Member of the Avengers? That James Barnes?”

“Yes,” she answered slowly.

“He’s your grandfather?”

“Longevity runs in the family,” she joked lamely earning an honest laugh from Methos and a groan from Bard. 

The door suddenly burst open allowing a tall elegant male into the room. He had bright blond hair and ice blue eyes. He bore himself like a king and certainly dressed like one. 

“Bard I demand you do something about that annoying fool that calls himself King of New Jersey,” the man demanded haughtily. “Or I will not be held responsible for what I do to him!”

The sheriff allowed his head to thump to his desk, curses whispered over and over again. Apparently this is what it took to break him. 

“Really Thranduil,” Methos drawled lazily. “I would have thought you would have learned how to handle Thorin by now.”

“Yes, I would throw his mate at him and walk away,” the other snapped back, not intimidated by the other vampire in the least. “Sadly Bilbo is away at the moment, so Thorin is even more annoying than usual.” Somehow he managed to flop gracefully into the other chair in the room, looking as if he was sitting on an actual throne. When she reached the age they had would she be able to pull that off? Doubtful. “Why are you wasting time in here anyway? And who is this? Another one of your children Methos?”

“Actually may I present Morgan Barnes,” Bard jumped in. “Mate of Godric.” The king’s eyes widened slightly. “She is in town visiting her grandfather.” Thranduil clearly knew there was more to it given the rather Cheshire like grin Bard was wearing. “James Buchanan Barnes.” And there are the rising eyebrows. 

“The Winter Soldier,” the king murmured, eyes narrowing in thought. 

“Yes your majesty,” Morgan answered this time. Really this whole thing was getting out of hand. “And I am meant to meet him tonight, so is it possible to finalize my registration so I can let you gentlemen get back to your meeting?”

“Yes, we would not want her grandfather to come looking for her,” Methos added with a bit too much amusement in her opinion. Morgan got the feeling this is the most fun he’s had in a while. 

“Indeed,” Thranduil murmured. “And will Godric be joining you at all during your visit.”

“Yes, your majesty. He plans to join me in about a week,” she responded politely. “Though he did wish me to inform the Sheriff he will be here solely for personal reasons and has no wish to interrupt anyone’s schedule, given how hectic this time of year becomes.”

Methos chuckled loudly and the other two looked amused as well. Why, she did not know. She had been perfectly polite, diplomatic even.

“You, my dear, are very good at this game,” Thranduil complimented. “Especially given your age.”

“Thank you,” she stated, though it was more of a question. 

Once more the door burst open to allow another man to come in. he was also tall with black hair peppered with grey, a trimmed bread and stark blue eyes that blazed with annoyance. Behind him came two younger vampires, both sharing some features with the first, though one had blond hair and the other a lighter brown. They were all very handsome. 

Behind them trailed another vampire, this one strikingly similar to Thranduil, indicating it was his son. She had heard that these two vampires were different in the fact that they changed members of their families and clans to keep them together forever, but she had not seen the evidence until now. Most vampires forgot about their mortal lives and moved on. Clearly Thranduil and Thorin had refused to do such. She wondered if their similarities were the reasons they didn’t get on very well. 

“So this is where you are hiding, Thranduil,” Thorin spit out. “I suggest you stop whining to your sheriff and finally start this blasted meeting so I can get back to more important endeavors.”

“I was unaware you even understood such concepts, Thorin,” Thranduil shot back, his tone even more derisive than before. 

Soon they dissolved into bickering and even more petty insults. Morgan watched in disbelief as the others around the room just looked on in boredom and resignation. Finally though she got fed up, and did something that would probably get her killed later.

“ENOUGH,” she yelled, pushing to her feet between the two monarchs. “Are you actual kings or are you children? No, that would be impossible because children have better manners than this.” She scolded at both monarchs much like a mother scolding her children. 

“Who are you to…” Thorin started onto to get shut up by her turning a glare on him. He actually took a step back, reminded heavily of his sister and mother. 

Thranduil sent a smirk at his rival only to wipe it off his face when the glare was turned towards him. 

“Sit down. Now.” Her tone brokered no arguments and they did as she stated, much to the surprise and amusement of the others. “Now, we are going to make this quick, because I have to meet my grandfather and if I do not show up he will come looking for me. And no one wants that. So, Sheriff Bard, why are they meeting?”

“There has been increased adversity between New York and New Jersey. Many vampires and trusted humans have been slayed. Both sides believe the other is involved but there is no solid proof,” he explained without hesitation. “This has led to increased tensions causing issues with trade and business.”

“If I remember correctly from my discussions with Eric and Godric, despite their… dislike of each other, these two kingdoms have prospered from continued cooperation and trade agreements?”

“Very much so,” Methos jumped in. He was looking at her with those calculating eyes again. “In fact they are among the strongest in the States due to their alliance.”

“So the question is, who would benefit from them going to war?”

The silence that followed was heavy with surprise and enlightenment.

“Seriously? You guys didn’t even consider this,” she asked incredulously. “Okay, if any of you repeat what I am about to say, I will deny it and you will not be happy with what I do to you.” She eyed them all gravely to impart how serious she was. “Godric has told me much about the monarchs. But he has made several comments of how much he respects the two of you.” Both Thranduil and Thorin looked shocked. “Not because you have power or wealth, but because you both honestly care about your subjects and do all in your power to keep them safe and happy. Neither of you would ever let your kingdoms go to war unless you had no choice. And though you two continue to have a ‘complicated’ relationship, you wouldn’t allow your grudges against each other to spill over into your kingdoms, especially if it led to war. Everyone knows, if you two went to war, it would devastate the east coast.” Both monarchs nodded in agreement, looking far more like the kings they were. “That being said, if you two did go to war, it would certainly leave an opportunity for someone to sweep in and take over.” She held a hand up when both sides started to protest. “They would not do it in an obvious manner, as is clear from what’s been going on. They would start with the mortal criminal underground. It is the best place to plant the seed of usurpation. People may feel the days of the mob are over, but they are sadly mistaken. Which means someone has likely already begun the process. Now is there anyone you can think of that would not only benefit, but would be sly enough and underhanded enough to do so?”

“There is one,” Prince Legolas murmured after a long moment.

“He has been eying both kingdoms for some time,” Prince Fili added. “And he has enforcers on his side that have a long history with our family.”

“Ours as well,” Legolas agreed. 

“They would also be more adaptable to the undesirable side of society,” Prince Kili put in. 

“Okay, then there is your starting point,” Morgan announced happily. “I suggest the two of you get your spy networks in high gear, and also that they start sharing information.” She rolled her eyes at the looks she received. “Please, anyone who actually knows how to rule properly has a spy network. I would also suggest that you both make sure you have spies watch the digital world along with the real one. In this day and age the internet is a very powerful weapon to those who know how to use it. Especially against those who don’t.”

“Ori is good with computers,” Fili suggested to his uncle. “He could work with Nori to suss out more information.”

“Feren and Strider would also be of use,” Legolas offered. “Our rangers are very good at moving between the legal and illegal sides of life.”

Morgan clapped startling the others. “Excellent. Now, it was very nice to meet you all. Good luck on destroying your enemy. But I must take my leave.” She turned to Methos, who still had the aggravating smirk in place. “I can pick up Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum outside? Great. Have a better night everyone!”

With that she was out the door, not giving anyone else a chance to speak. 

Thorin turned back to the others after the door closed behind the tiny female. “Really, who is she?”


	23. chapter 23

Thankfully Rockefeller center was close by and the car got them there in no time. Morgan’s bodyguards slipped off into the night to ‘blend in’ though not before giving her twin salutes with smirks included. 

Huffing in exasperation she made her way over to the giant Christmas tree. She had to admit it was beautiful. In fact the whole city was brightly decorated for the holidays bringing a sense of cheer into the air. 

Just as she rounded the corner to get to the front of the tree she saw him. He was dressed in jeans and a heavy leather coat, a baseball cap covering his face, though he was clearly keeping an eye on his surroundings. She was struck by how much he looked like her dad, what she could remember of him in any case. Taking an unneeded breath to gather her courage she started forward towards him.

He must have caught her movement in his eye because he turned to her. She let a hopeful smile spread on her face, pleased when he graced her with one of his own. 

“Hey,” she greeted shyly once she was in reach.

“Hello doll,” he returned, equally unsure. It was kind of nice to know she wasn’t the only one uncomfortable. Though he did pull her into a hug, which was awkward but nice all the same. 

“You weren’t waiting long were you,” she asked once they broke apart. 

“Nah, I cam a bit early to…” He paused realizing what he was going to say.

“Scope out the area,” she finished with a grin. “It’s cool. My friend Jensen does that too. Or more accurately he has his friend Cougar do it. Jensen’s kind of lazy.”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, Stevie keeps moaning about how the kids refuses to ‘play’ with him baseball with him. Always on that computer.”

“Yeah, Jensen’s always calling saying how ‘the old man keeps bugging me’,” she mimicked the whiny tone perfectly. “How did we end up being their ‘therapists’ for their family issues?”

“It must be genetic, doll,” Bucky huffed in amusement as they started walking. “something about those Rogers just makes us have to look out for them.”

The two of them traded stories about their ‘Rogers’ and how they had gotten them out of scrapes in the past. During this Bucky took her to Brookline to show her the ‘old neighborhood’ , which helped him illustrate his stories about him and Steve. Every now and again he would stop, shoulders tense, looking around. Morgan would as well, usually spotting one of her shadows. Reminding her grandfather of them had helped, but he still acted as most spies and assassins did when being watched. More than once she knew he caught sight of them.   
Perhaps she shouldn’t have mentioned the two thought of it as a game, because he was starting to get into it as well. The fact she had spotted Clint and Natasha more than once also worried her. Honestly, couldn’t they find something else to do for fun. Sigh… Spies. 

Regardless it was an enjoyable night. However, the later it got the more places were closing. Not the clubs and bars but neither of the Barnes were inclined to go to those places. She supposed they could have gone back to the Tower, but she wanted to have her grandfather to herself for one night at least. No doubt the moment she showed up at the Avengers’ place they’d (Tony) see it as an invitation to join them. 

So instead she invited him back to her hotel so they could talk and enjoy time together. He agreed, more than likely so he could scope the place to make sure she was safe. Part of her felt annoyed by that, but another was touched he cared about such things. 

As they reached the hotel Morgan warned her grandfather that the vampires in the building would likely know who he was, so they might act wary. He understood, and was a bit smug for his ‘reputation’. Morgan just rolled her eyes. What was it with the men in her life and their ‘reputations’?

Sure enough when they entered there were a surprising amount of vampires around. It took a second but many of them were watching the pair as soon as they realized who the man was. Bucky acted naturally, though Morgan could tell he had tensed slightly, ready for anything. Lord knows what would happen when he and Eric met. Hell, she was still worried about him meeting with Godric, even though her mate had promise to be on his best behavior. 

Just what she needed, more eyes on her. 

Surprisingly she didn’t see her shadows, which indicated they had gone back to their rooms, or they were still out ‘playing’ with Clint and Natasha. Something told her it was likely the latter. 

They made it to her room with no interruptions, in fact most went out of their way to avoid them. Once in the room her grandfather searched it thoroughly, making her roll her eyes, but she said nothing. Instead she fixed herself a cup of blood and got him some whiskey from the bar. At his look when she handed him the glass she grinned broadly.

“I’m billing it to Stark,” she informed him cheekily. “If he wants to be a jackass and upgrade my room without my permission, I’m gonna charge him the room service.”

Bucky just laughed as he took the drink. “Yeah, sounds like Stark. You do know he’s gonna find a way to make you come to the tower sometime on your trip. He wants the rest of the team to meet you.”

“And I had planned to meet your team,” she assured him. “Afterall, they are important to you, so I want to know them. But it’ll be on my terms. Just like I’m not working for Stark. It’s called self-employment for a reason.”

“Eh, can’t say I blame him,” Bucky countered. “He likes having the best, especially in employees. And I hear your one of the best.”

“Thank you.” She saluted him with her drink, both of them relaxing on the sofa. “Still, I like where I’m living now, so he’ll just have to be disappointed.”

“Speaking about your living arrangements,” he led. “What’s this I hear about a young man in your life?”

Morgan snorted. “Young is not the word. He’s actually over two thousand.” Bucky’s eyes widened a bit making Morgan laugh even more. “He’s my mate.” When he merely lifted a brow to that statement she elaborated with how the two had finally found each other. When she finished he didn’t say anything, but Morgan got the feeling she knew what he was thinking. “You’re going to threaten him aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Bucky stated as if it was the natural order of the world. “As your only living male relative it is my duty to make sure any male that has relations with you understand what will happen should they hurt you.”

Morgan giggled pulling her phone out. “Wanna see what the kids in my building did to him?”

The two spent the rest of the night laughing over stories and anecdotes about their lives. When Bucky left for the day Morgan was quite happy with how their first night together had gone. Perhaps the visit would be better than she had anticipated.

XOXOXO


	24. chapter 24

Lights flash, smoke permeated the air and music pulsed through the room in a steady beat. Even with her enhanced sense this gave her some problems. Slowly she crept forward gun in hand ready to shoot her next target. Her eyes kept sweeping back, forth and up, checking for the telltale signs of another presence. With the music as loud as it was she certainly couldn’t go by heartbeats like she normally would.

At the corner she took an unneeded breath before jumping out around it only to cry out in shock when her vest beeped and vibrated.

“Man!”

“Got you,” Jensen crowed happily, high-fiving his niece Beth. The two then ran for it, as they knew retaliation would be swift.

“Come back here!” She darted after them, mindful to keep it at a human pace. Stark had been adamant that the ‘super’ humans not use their advanced abilities against the ‘regulars’. Movement out of the corner of her eye had her rolling to the left and brining her weapon up firing rapidly. She grinned when she heard Clint curse before she continued on her own course.

She had to hand it to Stark, his tower had a lot of fun aspects to it. A training room that could be changed into a Laser Tag course was just awesome. The others seemed to enjoy it as well, especially Jensen and Beth. Bucky and Cougar were totally cheating though. Using their sniper training to hide in a good spot and tag everyone as they pass!

At the moment it was her, Jensen and his niece, Cougar, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Steve and Tony playing. Bruce and Jane had decided to opt out along with Pepper. Thor was away on business in Asgard, Jensen’s sister, Jessica, had to work a few more days before she could join the fun and Sam and Darcy were visiting their respective parents. She was kind of disappointed about Thor because she wanted to get a picture with him for Eric. Having bragging rights to meeting the actual Norse god her Sheriff once worshipped, and likely still did, would have been epic! Oh well, there was always next time.

Suddenly the timers on the lasers went off and the lights came back on to a low level. If one listened hard enough they could hear the collective groans in the room.

“I am sorry to interrupt the fun,” JARVIS announced stoically, though Morgan swore he wasn’t sorry one bit. “However, the food has arrived and Ms. Potts has asked me to direct you all to the main common room to partake in dinner.”

“Thanks J-man,” Jensen cried happily already tossing Beth over his shoulder and running for the door. Steve followed close behind a very content smile on his face as he watched his descendants. The others followed at a more sedate pace, Bucky and Morgan bringing up the rear.

“Ugh! You are such a troll gramps,” she complained cheerfully to the other. “Taking advantage of that hidey-hole! If we ever play teams I’m totally confiscating you for my team!”

“’S’what I do,” he replied lazily a sly smirk curling his lips. Yet she could see the contentment in his eyes too. It was nice to see him more relaxed and actually having some fun. “You do know Natasha wants to spar against you full strength?”

“I got the feeling, though I’m not the greatest fighter,” she admitted ruefully. “Really she should ask one of my shadows. They’d probably enjoy it more.”

Bucky snorted in amusement. “Yes, and Clint would sell tickets. Come see the great 007 or 006 fight against Russia’s Black Widow. Sounds like one of those movies.”

“It would certainly be interesting,” she agreed.

In the Common room they found the others already attacking the pizza or grabbing drinks. Jensen was constantly glancing at the large screen with covetous glances. Not that she blamed him. The past few years living on the run hadn’t allowed him access to the best equipment, and any techie would agree Stark was practically Willie Wonka of the computer world. He was certainly flamboyant enough about it.

“Here ya go Sunshine,” Tony announced with flare, handing her a goblet of all things. Inside she could smell a hint of blood wine.

“Seriously Tony,” she asked with a raised brow. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know how he got it, especially since she knew it was the good stuff. Then again, enough money will get you practically anything.

“Live a little,” he snarked jovially. “Pun intended. Besides it’s the holidays, you should enjoy it to the fullest.”

Morgan rolled her eyes but smiled all the same; touched he went to the trouble. “Thank you Tony.” He opened his mouth again so she cut him off. “Still not working for you.”

The man pouted petulantly. “I’ll win you over to the dark side! Just you wait!”

She couldn’t really formulate an answer as he flounced off to talk science with Banner. Instead she just shook her head and joined the others, choosing a seat next to her grandpa. On Bucky’s other side Steve listened attentively as Beth explained how the Petunias won their last game and the plans they had for the upcoming season. Jensen would chime in, usually something about evil referees and unfair banishment from games.

Collectively they decided on a movie, though the process of deciding which one was quite interesting and involved suction darts. Was it sad that she had expected real darts and thought nothing of it? Regardless they found one all were okay with watching and would not send Beth’s mom into a rage for the child watching it.

It was nice to sit on the couch and watch a movie with her grandfather and his friends. It reminded her of all those ‘family’ movies they showed during the holidays. Even better, she had a family member that actually cared.


	25. chapter 25

“You HAVE to,” Jensen reiterated for the tenth time, tone firm and determined.

“I KNOW,” Morgan groaned pitifully. “But it’s so WRONG!”

“But classic,” he finished with flare.

“For the love of god, just buy the damn shirt,” Jessica, Jensen’s sister, finally growled out having had enough of their antics.

The two computer geeks turned from where they stood in front of the window of a rather eccentric store to peer at the group behind them. Bucky and Beth were watching the two with great amusement, while Jessica looked annoyed and Steve seemed a bit perplexed. They just didn’t understand how serious this purchase could be. Really, how often would an actual vampire buy a Buffy the Vampire Slayer t-shirt? The show had been huge before the ‘coming out’, but vampires everywhere distained the show, insulted by the characterization of their kind. So of course it would be the perfect t-shirt to add to her collection.

Jensen suddenly turned towards her. “I’ll get it if you wear it to your hotel.”

“Deal!” The two scurried into the shop like excited kids, laughter following behind them.

“I’m confused,” Steve murmured as the door closed with a resounding bang and ring of a bell. “Why is the shirt wrong?”

“Because it’s from a show about a girl who hunted vampires,” Beth explained patiently to her great grandfather, though he’d asked her to just call him Uncle Steve considering how young he looked. “And most vampires really don’t like the show, supposedly.”

“But… Morgan’s a vampire,” he trailed off his eyes going wide.

“Suddenly got it, punk,” Bucky teased his old friend. Steve could be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes.

“Jerk,” Rogers replied petulantly though with no heat to it.

“I swear those two are worse than five year olds,” Jessica muttered in exasperation. “Doing anything to stir up trouble.”

“Hate to break it to ya doll, but they come by that naturally,” Bucky stated wryly. “I’ve been known to cause trouble in my time, and Stevie-boy is a natural shit-stirrer. Don’t let the dimples fool ya.”

Beth just giggled while Jessica groaned and Steve pouted at his friend. Before he could retaliate the two in question came bouncing out of the shop. They were literally bouncing. Morgan had switched her shirt for her new purchase, proudly displaying her prize with the absence of her coat. Jake looked just as giddy talking about all the possible reactions she would get.

“If you children are done,” Bucky interrupted their geek fest. “We need to go before we miss the movie.”

Jensen immediately swept up Beth, followed quickly by Morgan as they led the ‘charge’ towards the theater. The three remaining adults trailed after them unable to stop the chuckles.

The others had wanted to join, mainly Tony, but the Rogers-Barnes family decided they wanted a pure family night. Steve had suggested taking in a movie, hoping to catch up a bit more on the current media. They had eventually agreed upon one that all of them could enjoy, Pirates of the Caribbean. Given the story line and time frame it shouldn’t bring up any bad memories for anyone, hopefully.

When they reached the theater Jessica took control, too used to being the only responsible adult not to.  
“Three adults, once child and two over-grown children,” she relayed her order to the ticket employee with a straight face.

“Hey! If we’re over grown children they deserve the senior citizen discount,” Jensen huffed pointing accusingly at Steve and Bucky.

“Careful sonny, or I’ll put you in time out,” Steve shot back just as quick.

“Ooooo!” Morgan and Beth ribbed Jensen for a bit.

Steve just grinned glad he was finally able to joke with his grandson. It had taken some time, on both of their parts, but they were finally getting along. It was nice. It had been so long since he’d had any real family, aside from Bucky. Seeing Jake and Jessica along with little Beth made him realize why so many people were eager to have kids. And he was even more grateful for that small affair during the war.

“You want popcorn Uncle Steve?” He turned to see Beth standing next to him, her innocent eyes watching him calmly.

“Well, we can’t watch a picture show without popcorn, can we,” he asked jovially pleased at the grin she gifted him with. Soon the young teen had dragged him and Jake over to the concessions stand, Jessica trailing after warning them not to get everything.

Morgan hung back with Bucky, not wanting to get too close to the food area. The whole place was saturated with the smell of popcorn and other foods. She remembered how strong it had smelled when she was human, as a vampire it was nearly a hundred times worse.

“Not gonna fill up on junk food,” she teased the other.

Bucky wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell. “Lost my taste for such things. Too much artificial stuff.”

“Yeah. Once I got turned everything I used to like the smell of was way worse than I expected. I could smell all of the chemicals and additives. Kind of sucked,” she admitted ruefully.

They waited in comfortable silence for the others to return from their venture, neither surprised by the sheer amount the group carried. Morgan just grinned at Jensen chewing on Twizzlers while Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve and the ridiculous amount of popcorn he had.

“Did you buy the place out punk?”

“I’m not Tony, jerk.”

Xxxx

Sometime later the group was exiting the theater, laughing about and quoting scenes from the movie. Beth as hanging from Steve’s back, trying hard to stay awake. However, the late evenings were not normal for the young girl so she was succumbing to sleep. Morgan and Jake were poking at each other, while Jessica scolded them for throwing popcorn in the theater. Bucky just walked beside Steve basking in the knowledge their family was safe and doing so well.

It wasn’t until Morgan and Jake both tensed pushing Jessica behind them that the two soldiers froze, their senses going on over drive. When Morgan pushed Jake behind her they knew it had to do with vampires. Steve easily swung Beth into her mother’s arms, keeping them between him and Jake. Bucky slid right next to his granddaughter, using his size to intimidate the unknown threat. Vaguely they both noted the two shadows that had been following them all night as per the ‘security detail’ Godric’s friend had assigned Morgan.

“Can I help you,” Morgan asked to the relatively small group in front of them. She positioned herself in front of them all, with her hands on her hips and her stance screaming ‘don’t mess with me’.

Bucky eyed the four vampires assessing them for threats. Two looked like brothers, though one had blond hair and the other brunette. However, they shared the same bone structure and other similar features to suggest relation. The other two were vastly different, one a tall athletic looking blond and a red headed female that could give Natasha a run for her money. He had no doubt that all of them could be very dangerous given the way they held themselves.

Still, he doubted they would, given the wide-eyed looks they were gifting Morgan with, or more specifically the shirt she was proudly displaying.

Suddenly the small brunette burst out laughing, nearly doubling over as he released his mirth.

“Are you seriously wearing that shirt,” the taller blond asked in a very pained fashion.

“No, I’m wearing it ironically, but I get your point. I happen to like it. It’s vintage you know,” Morgan proudly announced not the least bit put out. This of course brought on more laughter from the brunette and even the others were trying hard to hide their smiles.

“Told you it was awesome,” Jake crowed happily allowing the tension to ease slightly.

Morgan flashed him a smirk before turning back to the others. “Is there a reason you have approached me while I am with my family?”

“Could it not just be happenstance,” the redhead queried almost innocently. Sadly for her most of the group easily saw through it.

“Not with the intent showing in your postures,” Morgan pointed out plainly. “And most would not do so lightly considering my companions. So, I ask again, can I help you?”

“We hope so,” the smaller blonde pitched in this time, one hand around the brunette who was trying to get himself under control, his laughter finally quieting to random giggles. “When we last met you provided us with much needed insight. We have done as you suggested, however we are having much difficulty in tracking our… interlopers.” His eyes flicked to the young girl, clearly choosing his words in difference to her, something the adults appreciated. “Through the digital world. It has come to our attention that you might be able to provide assistance with this?”

Morgan raised a brow. “And just who told you that?”

“Our computer expert, Ori, mentioned you,” the brunette explained happily. “Though it took us a minute to realize you were the same computer genius he meant. And since you’re already in town we figured we’d ask for help.”

Morgan studied him for a moment before sighing and pulling out her phone. When the tall blond of the group went to speak she held a hand up to silence him. Hitting speed dial she waited for the other end to pick up.

“I am surprised you are calling me instead of Godric, meyla,” Eric answered silkily, the amusement in his voice indicating Godric was next to him. He did so love stirring his maker up.

“Yes well, this is business,” she stated seriously hoping he would catch on that this was not play time. “I have been requested by the princes of New York and New Jersey to use my skills in locating a problem they are having. As per our last conversation about such, I am calling you for your thoughts.”

“…Put Legolas on the phone.”

“He wants to speak to you,” she held the phone out to the tall blond remembering his name was indeed Legolas. He took it easily and began speaking quietly into the receiver. Morgan just turned to her grandfather and her friends. “This might take some time, why don’t you guys head back to the tower.”

“I ain’t leaving you, doll,” Bucky immediately shot her down.

“Yeah,” Jake added. “Besides if it’s dealing with computers I can probably help.”

“One, you need to keep an eye on you niece and sister,” Morgan addressed her friend, knowing any argument with her grandfather would be useless. “Two, I am not letting you get within ten yards of vampire politics if I can help it. I’m stuck either way because, hey, vampire.” She gestured to herself lazily. “So you guys head home. I’ll be fine and I doubt Gramps is leaving.” Bucky muttered a ‘dam* right’ at her words earning an indulgent grin. “We’ll check in when we can.”

“Are you sure,” Steve asked throwing Bucky a worried glance.

Morgan rolled her eyes before responding with a bit of fondness in her tone. “Yes Steve, I’m sure. Besides, anything happens to me not only will Gramps make ‘em pay, but my mate will reign hell upon both states.”

“That’s not as comforting as you think it is,” he retorted dryly, but accepted her words.

Once family Rogers was out of sight, one of the shadow guards following at a distance, she turned back to the other vampires, noting the slightly more wary looks. So Methos had told them who her mate is, good. Legolas suddenly took a step forward phone held out to her.

“What’s the word,” she chirped into the receiver.

“I will allow you to help them, as will Godric,” Eric responded quickly. “It is in all of our interests to keep those two states from going to war. And to deal with the one who is likely behind this. Do be careful though.”

“Will do. Gramps is tagging along, so I should be fine,” she promised. They ended the call quickly and she turned to the group. “Okay, so where to?”


	26. chapter 26

Bucky watched as Morgan and Jessica teased Jensen as they prepared to watch the next Christmas movie on the list. Beth was explaining to Steve the difference between the cartoon Grinch movie and the latest live version. Bruce was talking quietly to Jane, who was sitting on Thor’s lap, while Darcy braided the thunder god’s hair. Tony was mixing drinks by the bar with his friend Rhodes and Pepper. Natasha and Clint were in their own loveseat curled up to watch the next film. Jensen’s friend Carlos was talking quietly with Sam, both nibbling on the cookies Beth and Jessica had made earlier in the day. 

It was a far cry from the Christmas Eve’s he remembered with his parents and sisters. Yet, he wouldn’t give it up for the world. Everyone he knew and cared for was here, in the tower safe and sound. Of all the things he imagined doing in his life, this was probably the closest to the old dreams he had had before HYDRA got their claws into him. Even when they had finally lost their hold over him, he had not anticipated he would ever get such a chance. It was almost enough to make one believe in miracles. 

Letting his eyes wander back to Morgan, he was thankful she had chosen to come to New York. He remembered how worried he’d been when he sent the first letter to her, doubting she would ever bother to write him back. But he had to try; the look on her face before she jumped out of the plane wouldn’t let him do anything else. When the first response had come he was equal parts shocked and grateful. Steve had been very supportive the whole time, as had the others. Though Tony continued to try and recruit his grandchild to his company. 

When he had offered to meet her for Christmas it had been a long shot. When the others jumped on the bandwagon to get her to agree he’d been worried they had pushed too much. Yet, here she was and he couldn’t be more content. 

He could admit having a grandchild threw him, though Steve had given him shit for his philandering ways. At least until he found out about his own continued bloodline. It was nice to be able to call the punk out on his own ‘questionable behavior’ back in the day. 

The fact that she was a vampire was probably the most discombobulating part of it. Especially the whole political system that went along with it. He’d seen as much the night he escorted her to the main headquarters for the New York vampires. He’d been introduced to the royal families of New York and New Jersey as well as the Sheriff of New York. He had also met Methos, a very powerful ancient vampire. Really, the whole power hierarchy was confusing and convoluted. Part of him wished Morgan could have kept a low profile, but he knew her talents would not allow for that. Neither would her so-called mate. 

He had yet to meet this Godric, however he would make sure the other knew just how important family was to him. Despite Morgan insuring him constantly that vampire mates were considered sacred and would never harm each other, he still felt the need to explain what would happen to said mate should he bring harm to his grandchild. It was his duty, nay, his right, as the patriarch of the Barnes’ family. 

This Godric also better keep her safe from other vampires who want to use Morgan for her talents. She saw the looks those in power had given her when she easily cracked into the system they needed her to. He knew JARVIS could get into any system, but he was a computer built to do such. Watching Morgan do the same thing almost as fast as the AI was enlightening and a little scary. 

Granted she appeared to use her ‘powers’ for good. The vampire she had dug up dirt on was clearly one that needed to be eradicated from the world. While she had asked the vampires she had assisted to keep her name out of it, he had reinforce the idea with some very quiet, very explicit threats. Methos had assured him that he would not allow anyone to try to use Godric’s mate, as he considered the vampire a brother to him. More importantly, Godric would paint the world red should even a hair be out of place on Morgan’s head. He admitted it did help, but he let his threats stand in any case. 

He had yet to meet Godric afterall. Once he did, then he might back off. Doubtful. 

“Gramps!” Morgan’s call broke him from his thoughts. “Steve says you and Dum Dum stole an entire truck of wine on Christmas Eve in France but we’re calling shenanigans!”

Bucky smirked as he took in the ‘innocent’ face of his friend. “You’re half right. Stevie was actually the one helping me. Dum Dum just reaped the rewards.”

“What! Captain goodie-two-shoes stole a truck of alcohol,” Stark squawked loudly joining the conversation. 

“I would never,” Steve denied, but the twinkle in those baby blues gave him away.

“Get caught,” Bucky supplied cheekily. Steve just grinned sheepishly and said no more. 

“So that’s who you get in from,” Jessica muttered to Jake. 

“What? No! I am totally innocent. Never stole a thing in my life,” Jensen argued vehemently. 

“What about the general’s helicopter?”

“It’s called borrowing,” he enunciated. “We gave it back.”

This led to a competition of the best ‘theft’ between the group. Bucky just leaned back further into his chair allowing a small grin to take over. Yeah. This is what Christmas should be like.


	27. chapter 27

It was in the wee hours of the day after Christmas that Morgan made her way back to her room. She had stayed in the tower for the Holiday to make it easier for everyone, though she had warned Jensen if she woke up with anything out of place or any ‘adornments’ she’d gut him. The same warning was passed to the other troublemakers, i.e. Tony and Clint. Thankfully Pepper promised she would be undisturbed in her sleep. It was nice to wake up that evening to join the festivities without having to dole out punishment.

While the others prepared for the evening feast Beth relayed all the facts of what happened that day in the tower while she slept. It had started bright and early around 6am, which she had been around for, with Thor bringing in the gifts. The giant Asgardian was enjoying playing Santa for everyone. The next hours were filled with wrapping being torn and thrown, thank yous being said and toys getting played with. Sadly Morgan had to retreat around 9am, no longer able to stay up, even with the special windows keeping the sunlight out. Apparently after she left Jensen challenged JARVIS to a video game duel. Of course Tony had to join in, refusing to be left out this time. It descended from there when Clint and Natasha jumped on the game bandwagon. They even tried to get Thor, Steve and Bucky to play. Needless to say, she now understood the chaotic mess left in the common room.

At some point the gang had gone out to the park to play in the snow, ending up in an epic snowball fight with many of the local youths. Thor found this ‘tradition’ to be very reminiscent of Yule Celebrations on his world. They had only returned home about half an hour before Morgan woke, separating to clean up and get ready for the big dinner currently being cooked by Clint, Steve and Bucky. Natasha and Jessica helped, as did Carlos. The rest of them were banned from the kitchen.

Still, they had a blast telling stories about various past events. Morgan and Jensen regaled them about the battle they had in South America. Morgan was especially happy with Thor deeming her a valiant warrior for taking on a dragon. She made sure to get a picture with him to egg Eric on when she got back.

Dinner was just as fun, even though Morgan could not eat any of it. Tony had thoughtfully procured her a bottle of blood wine, and no she refused to ask where he got it. Thor had brought a keg of Asgardian Mead, which caused even the super soldiers to get tipsy. It was a nice family meal full of laughter and smiles. Something she had not experienced since her grandmother had passed.

The group had managed to stay up past midnight, with Beth crashing first and the others slowly following. The drinking had proven a bit much for even the strongest warrior. So around two Morgan said her goodbyes and headed back to her hotel. Her grandfather wanted to accompany her, but considering even he was having issues standing straight she declined, promising it would be fine to go on her own.

So now she was walking back to Carmella, enjoying the brisk night air. The cold did little to bother her, but she liked the novelty of seeing her breath and wrapping up in a warm coat. The Christmas lights were still ablaze making the city look quite festive. And for once the city was almost silent, as the majority of the denizens were likely inside with friends and family. The near silence was very peaceful.

However, that did not mean she let down her guard. She knew her shadows were not with her that night, likely expecting her to stay another night at the tower. So she was not overly surprised to hear the slight scuffle of boots following her, despite the owner trying to remain unheard.

It just figured this would happen. Here she was, on a less used road, near a few alleys, early in the morning when it was still dark out, walking alone. Didn’t criminals have better things to do? She stopped in her tracks preparing to scare off the would-be attacker. Only she didn’t get the chance.

“You have been helping where you should not,” a deep voice called out from one of the alleys in front of her.

Shifting slightly she watched as several shadows detached themselves and circled around her. The one leading them was a tall brut of a man, with one eye scarred over and several others littering the skin she could see. Instantly she knew he was a vampire, and given her interaction with the Sheriff of this town, she doubted he was a regular resident.

“It’s a free country,” she drawled back, hands at her sides in a relaxed fashion. No doubt this was one of the vampires trying to undermine the power structures of New York and New Jersey. If she remembered correctly from her little data mining the other day, this was Bolg, son of Azog, known thugs for Smaug the King of Massachusetts. Also the one trying to take over more territory to expand his holdings.

“Not for our kind it isn’t,” the man sneered. “Looks like we need to make an example of you.”

Morgan didn’t say anything, simply relaxed further preparing for the first assault. She did not have to wait long as it came from her left and behind. Moving at the last moment she countered the attack, throwing one man into two others before spinning to handle the next attacked that had charged just as the first one reached her. Soon the others were joining in sending the fight into an all-out brawl. Morgan used every piece of knowledge she had learned through the years and more recently from Godric and Eric.

Granted she still took a few hits, but they didn’t have anywhere near the power Rodriguez had packed. So she had no problem shrugging them off, even if she knew she’d be bruised for some time. Man, Godric was going to be pissed. Now he’d never let her go on a trip alone!

Given their numbers it didn’t take that long to get her subdued. Two of the few conscious vampires pushed her to her knees before the ringleader. He pulled out a stake, sneering gleefully down at her.

“A visiting vampire, killed after helping the locals,” Bolg gloated cruelly. “While Thranduil and Thorin are in the middle of negotiations. No one will trust either again.”

“You talk big for a simple thug,” she challenged. “Especially one who can’t fight his own battles.”

Bold glared down at her before striking out with his free hand, snapping her head to the side. He prepared to thrust the stake into her exposed chest, and Morgan fought hard to break the grip of her captors with no luck. For one moment she thought for sure this was the end.

Then two daggers struck each of the vampires holding her, right in their hearts. They staggered back, releasing her and allowing Morgan to roll to the side, ignoring the mess as they exploded. Bolg roared in anger lashing out to strike her anyway. She managed to twist and block his arm in such a way she could trip him up and disarmed him of his stake. The others around her were suddenly engaged in fighting, though she did not take the time to find out who her allies were. She had bigger fish to fry.

Bolg attacked again, fury etched across his. Again Morgan used his weight against him, guiding him into the nearby wall. When the beast managed to bounce back, Morgan ducked under the arm thrown out to hit her, popping up and slamming the stake right into his chest. His eyes widened in shock, clearly disbelieving anyone could beat him. Feeling a bit spiteful, she twisted the stake enough to slide it in further. Probably not the best idea, as he exploded in a mass of gunk and blood all over her.

Ugh. It’d take hours to clean up and she’d have to get rid of the outfit. Great.

“You alright there Ms. Morgan?” She turned to find Bond finishing off one vampire, while Trevelyan was palming weapons. Off to the side was another vampire she had not met, and she definitely would have remembered that strange hairstyle. It reminded her of a starfish.

“Yes, thanks for the save,” she assured the other, flashing them all a smile. “Though I’m not too sure how well this will go over.”

“Bolg ‘tacked ya,” the strange vampire spoke up for the first time, his accent indicating he spent a lot of time on the streets. “Ya’s in the right. No one’d say nothin’.”

“Best we get you back to the hotel,” Trevelyan announced. “Methos will not be happy you were attacked. Godric even less so when he arrives.”

“Do we have to tell them,” she asked, pleaded really. At the raised eyebrows she received she clarified her reasoning. “I just know they’ll have me on lock down after this! I enjoy my freedom thank you very much!”

This statement had the others smirking, totally denying her request. Meanies.

“Fine,” she huffed. “But can we at least go in through the back? I’m not exactly presentable at the moment.”

“It’d certainly make a statement though,” Bond stated slyly, earning a dry look for the effort.

Honestly, why did she know so many snarky people?


	28. chapter 28

Something was poking her. Huffing in irritation she batted at it and squirmed further into the sheets.

It didn’t go away. Really, how rude could one get? Could they not see she was tired and wanted to sleep? After last night she deserved it! Grumbling half audible threats she rolled taking her blankets with her to make a cocoon to block out the interloper. It didn’t help.

Now something was full on shaking her.

“Wakey wakey.” That sounded like Jensen. If it was she was so hurting him. “Come on Morg! Time to rise and shine! Well at least rise in your case. Shining might not be good since you’re the living dead and all.”

With a frustrated growl she threw her covers off and bared her teeth at her friend, only to grow grumpier when he simply smiled at her.

“Why are you in my hotel room and why are you bothering me,” she grit out.

“Because you’re irresistible,” he cooed batting his eyelashes at her. All it took was one cocked brow to get the actual story. “JARVIS alerted us to the incident this morning once everyone was coherent. He didn’t call earlier because he saw you were fine. But your Gramps is pissed it even happened, so he came down here ASAP, I just followed for the ride, so did Cougs.”

“In other words you wanted to see a vampire hotel and check out the suite,” she stated dryly.

Jensen just grinned wider for a second before becoming serious. “I was really worried. I know you can handle yourself, but it seems like this is bigger than anticipated. If any of us had known helping the vamps here would have put you in this situation we probably would have locked you away in the tower.”

Sighing heavily she allowed herself to fall back into the covers. “I can take care of myself you know. I’ve been doing it for a long time.”

“True, but you got people in your corner now, so you don’t always have to,” he advised her gently. “We’re not going to try and make you do anything you don’t want. But you’ve got a lot of over protective people worried.”

“I know,” she groaned pitifully. “I’m already gonna have trouble keeping Godric calm about this situation. And it’s not like I expected the attack. There was no way they learned about my helping them from the electronic foot print, because I don’t leave one…”

“Yeah, I told them that and Tony agrees. So someone is likely a spy,” he stated solemnly. “Tony’s looking into it, as are Nat and Clint.”

“Where’s gramps?”

“He’s glaring at your boy-toy and his child,” he announced happily, a wicked grin curling his lips.

“Godric and Eric are here,” she yelped, sitting up a bit too fast. The world spun a bit and she felt some lingering pain but pushed it aside. “How long was I out? What time is it?”

“About seven. They arrived earlier this afternoon on a private jet and were brought to the hotel,” he explained ‘helpfully’. “Gotta say, Godric’s still pretty intimidating. I mean he was pretty grawr back in Dallas, but now he’s totally GRAWR. Ya know?” Morgan did know, and just rolled her eyes at him as she stood up to change. She’d managed a shower in the very earlier hours, but the fight had taken more out of her than she thought if she slept this long. “He was totally not happy about you getting attacked. His friend Methos and him have been growling back and forth in some pretty ancient languages for a bit. The one called Eric, well, he’s not too happy either and apparently went off to have words with some Bard person.”

Morgan placed her head in her hands trying hard to keep herself calm. This was turning out to be way more complicated than she wanted. Sure she was glad they cared, but it’s not like any of the vampires here knew Bolg was going to attack her. Methos and Bard had both assured her of that last night. In fact they’d sent several vampires out to help her the moment they heard even an inkling of someone planning to harass her. It just happened that Nori and the spy duo stumbled upon her first.

“Please tell me blood has not been shed?”

“Not yet, but there are no promises,” Jensen jovially reported. Really he was getting far too much enjoyment out of this.

Sending him an annoyed look she made her way out to the main room only to get stopped by the large form of her grandfather. He frowned down at her, eyes blazing as he took in the slightly lingering bruises.

“It’s fine, Gramps,” she assured him. “Once I get something to eat it’ll finish healing, no worries.”

“Still, you took way too much damage if it hasn’t healed fully yet,” he grumbled, very unhappy about the situation. “Why didn’t you call after the attack?”

“By then I was on my way here and there was nothing anyone could do,” she stated calmly. “Methos and the other authorities had already been informed, so I could wait. Plus I really needed a shower.”

Bucky wasn’t happy but he nodded none-the-less. “JARVIS showed us the footage. If it wasn’t for the numbers you might have gotten away.” She perked up a bit at the hidden complement. “You’re still getting additional training though.” And there went the happy thoughts. She held his eyes for a moment as if to argue, but Bucky held his ground so she gave in.

“Fine. I’m pretty sure Godric and Eric would make me train anyway,” she huffed petulantly.

“Indeed min Karlek.” She turned to see Godric entering the main room with Methos close behind. “Though any instruction you get will be welcome.” Here he and Barnes shared a look. It appeared the two had come to some sort of agreement and Morgan wasn’t sure she was going to like it. Still, at least they weren’t glaring at each other like Jensen indicated. 

She kissed Godric in greeting, keeping it PG given their audience. “Hello to you too. I’m fine really. And please tell me that you and Eric have not been giving the vampires here a hard time?”

“You are not fine, yet at least,” Godric corrected her, eyes narrowing on the lingering bruises. “Eric and I have merely expressed our… disappointment in the local authorities inability to keep you safe. Especially after you so generously assisted them.”

Morgan just hung her head taking a deep breath. “Please don’t start a war over this…”

“We have started nothing. It is Smaug who has thrown the gauntlet, or more accurately allowed his minion to do so,” Godric stated calmly, too calmly in her opinion. Morgan glanced at him in question. “Regardless of your assistance to the authorities in these two states, you are MY MATE, and Smaug and his men should have known that. Indeed I am quite sure they were aware of this, considering only a spy could have informed them of your activities. No one harms what is mine. At the very least they would have realized that you came from Eric’s jurisdiction and known not to harm you in any way. Eric does not take lightly to any harming those under his protection. Clearly Smaug needs a reminder of these facts.”

Morgan just let it go, knowing this had more to do with reputations and power structures in the vampire world and she couldn’t fight that. Instead she focused on the most obvious problem. “Has this ‘spy’ been found yet?”

“Yes,” Methos answered this time from where he now lounged on the sofa. She could see Jensen on the other couch with Carlos hovering behind him, his dark eyes watching every angle of the room. “It seems Alfred was hoping Smaug would end his little sentence the magistrate rightfully bestowed on him. The fool has managed to squirrel certain bits of information to those in Smaug’s underground working here in New York. It was actually a mistake he made last night that allowed us to discover the plot against you and act accordingly. He is being questioned now.” The man let a cold smirk quirk his lips. “I do believe he is realizing just how deeply he has screwed up.”

“I take it Eric went to help out,” she queried wryly. 

“It is better to let him work his anger out,” Godric intoned dryly. 

“In the mean time,” her grandfather butt in. “We’re getting you food then taking you back to the tower until this is resolved. Considering some of the elements this Smaug has employed in his service, the Avengers will be assisting the local authorities in cleaning up this mess.”

In other words they were pissed someone attacked one of theirs and wanted revenge. 

Sighing Morgan just nodded as she could see all of them were of one mind in this. “So… who’s on the menu?” Her she let her gaze fall heavily on Jensen, who squirmed just enough to amuse her. 

“Why are you looking at me? Cougs, why is she looking at me?”

“You woke ‘er up, amigo,” the sniper teased quietly. 

“Should’ve thought that through, pinkie,” she chided evilly, allowing a wide grin to take over and her teeth to descend. Jensen squeaked slightly as he hunched back into the couch.

“Okay, knock it off,” Barnes told her as he stepped in, having allowed the joke to go on for a bit. “You’re gonna feed from me and then we’ll head out.”

“You sure that’s okay,” Morgan asked him worriedly.

“Hey! Why does he get asked nicely,” Jensen groused petulantly, only for Cougar to whack him upside the head. 

“It’s fine doll. Now let’s get this over with so we can get back to the tower and see what the others dug up.”


	29. chapter 29

Morgan almost felt bad for what Smaug and Azog endured in the following weeks after Bolg’s attack on her. Almost.

Her new training regime had left her feeling too resentful for sympathy to last for long. Eric, her grandfather and Natasha had all expressed far too much glee in putting her through the paces. Even Thor joined in on the fun. Eric hadn’t stopped grinning since he met the god and the two got on far better than anyone should.

As for their enemies. Well, Smaug had clearly only anticipated fighting against Thorin and Thranduil, not the two Deaths or the Avengers. Needless to say when the fool was finally brought down he cursed Bolg for even daring to touch the no-name vampire who had helped out the two kings. Really, the man should have done his homework. Methos and Godric were dangerous on their own, even most of the higher-ranking vampires tread VERY carefully around them. Together, well, she was a bit surprised anyone was left standing. Of course she doubted anyone even considered humans assisting in such matters.

Being the good friend he was, Jensen helped JARVIS and they even got Hardison in on the computer side of things. Little Ori was beside himself watching the group of hackers work. The destruction they caused to Smaug’s financial holdings alone could make a grown man weep.

In the end there was nothing left of the enemy, much to the delight of Team Unholy Alliance, as Tony coined.

For a time she worried the magistrate would get involved. They had taken down one of the kings. However, Methos and Godric seemed to have such reputations that no one dared question what happened. If the two Deaths had been involved them Smaug had brought it on himself.

The rest of the trip consisted of Godric getting to know her grandfather and his friends and family and vice versa. Eric had jumped at the opportunity to try his might against Thor, the god pleased at having an opponent he would not have to hold too much back on. The no lightening rule was a given though; vampires tended to be more flammable.

Morgan just wished Natasha hadn’t been so pleased about vampire durability. Human she may be, but she was vicious when in a fight. Something Morgan learned firsthand in their training sessions. Now Morgan knew how to fight and protect herself, she HAD taken out a dragon. However, she did not have the level of expertise and training the Widow had, and it clearly showed. She would have complained more about the sessions if Godric didn’t pamper her nearly every morning before they slept for the day. He gave the best backrubs!

Occasionally they had to meet with Thranduil and Thorin, though more often they were in the company of their heirs. Apparently she had made quite the impression. Both Godric and Eric found it amusing, and Methos assured her it was a good thing. Their sly smiles and knowing looks didn’t really give her complete confidence though.

Soon enough they were heading back out. Jensen, Carlos and the girls had already left for home, making promises to visit again and discussing meet-ups for game nights. Eric had flown back a day or two ahead to deal with some things happening back in his area that Pam had called him about. Now it was her and Godric heading out.

“Thanks for having us,” she whispered as she hugged her grandfather, having already said goodbyes to the others. “And for not going over-protective on my mate.”

“I’m glad you came,” Bucky responded sincerely. “And Godric and I came to an understanding.”

“I don’t want to know do I?”

“Probably not,” he conceded.

Morgan huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes at the silliness of the men in her life. “Well, take care of yourself. And I expect to hear from you.”

“Same to you doll. If you need anything you let me know,” he told her, locking eyes to make sure she understood. “Keep up with your training too.”

“With Eric hounding me that will definitely happen,” she groused.

“You know Tasha’s going to want to test you next time you visit,” he warned.

“I’m sure she’s not the only one,” Morgan drawled dryly. The smirk Bucky flashed only proved her theory. “Stay out of trouble if you can.”

“I think that’s my line doll.” He turned when he noted Godric and Methos walking towards them. “Looks like it’s time to go.”

“Love ya gramps,” Morgan whispered as she hugged him one last time.

Bucky was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and hugged her back. “Love ya too doll.”

“Are you ready Min Karlek,” Godric asked once he was beside her.

“Yup. You?”

“Indeed,” he assured her with a smile. “Mr. Barnes, it was a pleasure meeting you. I am sure we will see each other in the future.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Methos, until next time brother.”

“Perhaps it will be sooner than later, brother,” Methos returned. “I haven’t had this much fun in years. Morgan, it has been a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well. I’m glad Godric was able to catch up with you,” she replied truthfully. Her mate had definitely seemed more relaxed since visiting with his old friend.

A few final words and the two boarded the plane. They had managed an early evening flight which would get them back home in plenty of time before sunrise. Relaxing back into the rather comfortable seats. Tony certainly knew how to fly in style. The stripper pole was a bit suspect though.

“Did you have a good vacation min karlek,” Godric asked her suddenly, his hand wrapped around hers.

“I did. Far more eventful than I wanted,” she admitted sheepishly. “But still good. I’m also thinking I need a new bed. The one at the hotel was very comfortable.”

“And surprisingly durable,” he added, grinning wolfishly at the slight embarrassed look she donned.

Slapping him lightly in retaliation she snuggled further into his hold. “Tease.”


	30. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while.

It had been a while since Sam had heard the haunting music from the violin-playing vampire. But once more during one of his nightly ‘runs’ he heard it echoing in the night. Following the sound he came to the very same clearing he had first witnessed the female playing.

Thankfully tonight she didn’t seem upset or sad per say. Instead she held a look of concentration as she moved her fingers along the neck of the instrument to create the notes signing from within. Sam didn’t bother hiding, taking a front row seat to the small private concert.

He did wonder why she was out here. Last he’d heard she’d taken up with some ancient vampire that knew the Sheriff, Eric. So what had her out here, in the middle of nowhere playing her music again? She didn’t look injured, and the supernatural grapevine had indicated the ones who had hurt her had regretted it intensely. Eric had taken the attack as a personal insult, and he did not allow such things to slide.

“Evening.” The greeting startled him out of his thoughts making him realize the music had paused. He whined back his own greeting with a mingled question. “I’m fine, this time,” she assured him with a toothy grin. “Godric’s working in the apartment and I felt the need to practice. I didn’t want to distract him, so I came here. I know it’s a sad piece but it’s really beautiful and very challenging.”

Sam cocked his head to the side to show he was listening, not at all bothered as she continued to ramble on. He watched as she pulled out some sheet music from the small case sitting by her feet.

“My friend Hardison sent it to me and a couple others,” Morgan continued on. “He used to play when he was younger, but a recent ‘job’ of his had him revisiting his talent. Now he likes to dabble in it more. Since I enjoy it too we’ll send each other music sheets like little challenges to each other. Then we record our playing to send, or we’ll Skype and prove that we’ve mastered the piece. It’s actually a lot of fun.”

Sam woofed to show his approval. It was good to have a friend to share things with and he definitely understood friendly competitions. He was also glad she was doing better from last time. She certainly looked better.

“Hardison of course complains that I have to be cheating since I’m a vampire,” she muttered petulantly. “Never mind that I have to be more careful because of my enhanced strength to not break the instrument, which is a lot harder than it looks. NO, he’s all, ‘you’re using your supernaturalness to play faster’.” He couldn’t help chortling at her mimicry of her friend. To him it sounded like a combination of Lafayette and Tara. “As if. Do you know what happens to the bow if you play too fast? Or the strings? They break that’s what!”

As she continued talking he noticed she was reading over more sheet music and tuning the violin. Looked like he’d get to hear another piece.

“Okay, let’s try this one,” she stated happily. “It’s a bit more upbeat, but tricky in the middle. So forgive me if I mess it up now and again.”

Sam just settled himself down onto his front paws, ready for the show.

Morgan took an unneeded breath to settle herself, making sure to hold the violin delicately. Counting out the beat with her foot she brought the bow down onto the strings pulling out the first notes.

Sam let his tail wag to the beat of the song, the tune definitely more upbeat. He certainly understood what she meant about the complexity as he watched her fingers trying to maneuver into the right sequence for the song. If not for his keen hearing he likely would have missed the times she stumbled around the notes. No doubt her friend thought this ability to get a piece nearly perfect on the first try was cheating, but Sam thought it was more due to natural talent. He really should get her to play at the bar. Maybe for the St. Paddy’s Day party he usually threw.

Suddenly the sharp twang of a string breaking ended the song.

“Damn it!” Morgan huffed angrily as she looked over the violin. “See! Every frickin’ time! I swear I should just invest in the company that makes these strings considering how much I spend on them!”

Sam snorted at that, trying hard not to show too much amusement as she dug through her case for more strings.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” she groused at him, pointing her bow teasingly. “See if I play for you anymore!”

He whined and crawled forward allowing his eyes to go wide and pitiful, like any canine innately knew how.

“Ugh! Fine I’ll play,” she teased rolling her eyes. “You are entirely too good at that! Do you practice?”

Sam just looked away, neither confirming nor denying her accusation.

“So should we try that one again? Or something else?” Sam cocked his head again to show he didn’t care. “Let’s try something else.”

Sam let the music wash over him, his tail thumping to the beat. He had to admit he could get used to spending his nights listening to her play.


	31. chapter 31

Eric was working on a few reports that evening instead of ‘enthralling’ the masses, leaving that duty to Pam. It had been a rather quiet night for once so he was rather surprised when Morgan practically stormed into his office. He didn’t react more than raising a brow in her direction. 

“I need your help,” she stated tersely.

Eric frowned curiously. “And this is not something Godric can help you with?” 

He leaned back in his chair lazily watching her closely. It was rare for Morgan to ask him for anything. In fact he can’t really remember a time where she did so, even before Godric took her as his mate. He knew Morgan to be very independent and quite intelligent. The few times he did assist her in anyway were often because he insisted. 

“Godric is great, don’t get me wrong. But you are a Viking,” she explained seriously. “As such, YOU know how to fight as a Viking.”

Now he was really curious. “I do. Though I do not see why you would need my expertise in Viking tactics.”

Morgan paused slightly not really sure how to respond. No doubt Eric would find the reason to be silly. But, damn it! She wanted to beat this asshole!

“Okay, you know that show Vikings that came on the history channel. The one you ‘grudgingly’ admitted was decent,” she asked waiting for him to nod before continuing. “Well, there was a computer game based off of that which hit the internet recently. It is a multiplayer game.” At his blank look she huffed. “Basically you can create a character and play against other people all around the world who are logged into the game. Anyway, my character has been doing really well. I’ve built a fleet, pillaged some towns, taken down multiple enemies…”

“Then why do you need me,” he drawled out sarcastically.

“Because I can’t seem to beat HIM,” she shouted in frustration. Eric couldn’t stop the slight smile that tugged his lips as he watched her pace back and forth before his desk, arms flailing as she elaborated in the issue. “I’ve tried to siege his ships, he found a way around. I tried attacking the village, he thwarted that. I’ve tried sending spies, but he always catches them! I’m clearly not thinking Viking enough. So I need your help to out think him!”

“You want to use my hard earned, ancestral knowledge to win a game,” he stated dryly, not impressed.

“I don’t want to win,” she raged spinning towards him eyes flashing with fire hand banging on his desk. “I WANT to decimate his fleet, burn his village to the ground and dance on his bones!” Her chest was heaving with the passion of her exclamation. 

At the look Eric gave her Morgan realized how out of character she was acting, yelling at Eric like this. A sheepish smile flashed over her lips as she eased away from his desk, her tone far more meek. “In the game, that is…”

Eric burst out laughing enjoying the way she tried to hide her embarrassment for letting her more primal urges out. However, he definitely liked this side of the girl. 

“I think I would like to see this game that has you so emotional,” he told her. “It must be something to get you this worked up.”

If Morgan could blush she’d be beat red. Still, he had agreed to help her, so it was a win in her book. “It’ll be best to play it at my place. I have the computer hooked up to my big screen, so it makes it easier to see the landscape of the game. I also have multiple headsets to add players.”

“Then let us go then,” Eric advised already shutting off his computer.

“Really? It won’t take away from your work? Because we can do it another night,” she offered, worried she had overstepped her bounds, taking the Sheriff away form his duty.

“It is nothing that will not keep,” he informed her kindly. His maker’s mate really was a kind one. “Besides, now I am curious, and I hate not knowing.”

Morgan could not argue with that. So off they went back to her apartment. Thankfully Godric had left for a meeting earlier, which is why she’d been playing in the first place. It didn’t take long to get the game set up again as she’d retreated from the last bought to save her crew and weapons. HE wouldn’t be expecting another attack so soon either. 

She turned to find Eric watching the screen intently as he took in her character and the stats displayed. The graphics for the game were amazing, making it easy to tailor characters after one’s own appearance. 

“Did you want to join in with your own character? Or just help me behind the scenes,” she offered casually. Eric had never seemed one for such games, even if he did enjoy angry bird on his cell. However, the intrigued look in his eyes said he might be tempted.

Eric turned to her, face straight, but eyes clearly gleaming at the challenge. “Explain again how this game works.”

So she started with how you could build your character, how you went about gathering strength and wealth in the game. She explained how the multiplayer portion of it worked as well, and how you could battle against other people’s avatars in the game. 

“So the one who has earned your ire, this is a real person you are fighting,” he asked quietly, clearly thinking of the implications. 

“Yeah. The jackass calls himself Ragnar, the Last Lothbrok,” she stated snidely. “I’d say he’s being really arrogant, but…”

“He keeps defeating you,” Eric finished for her, his smirk growing as she pouted. 

“You gonna help or not?”

Eric laughed. “I will help meyla. But I think I will do so by creating my own character and joining your tribe.”

With that declaration she walked him through creating his character, which looked almost exactly like him. The outfit and armor he chose were apparently what he had worn when he was ‘alive’. He also chose his favored weapons from that time. 

Once that was done she took him through a few minor altercations and actions to get him used to the controls and how to move his character and what actions he could do. She was not foolish enough to take on Ragnar with a person who couldn’t work the controls properly. Thankfully Eric was a very quick learner. So it was not long before the two were sailing to take on Ragnar, who was still on line. 

As their boats got closer to the channel that led to his village a small fleet came out to meet them. Eric was entranced by the way the game easily showed the deck of the ship and the landscapes around them. Given the size of the screen, he could almost pretend he was really on the ship preparing for battle. He felt a rush he had not felt in some time. 

[Back again, girl?] The message flashed at the bottom, showing the Viking on the main ship across from them yelling out. His character was definitely based off of what Ragnar had looked like from Eric’s memory. In fact, it almost looked too much like the real one…

[So eager for another defeat?]

[The only one who will suffer defeat today is you!]

[HA! I like your spirit girl! But you will fail, no matter who you brought with you!]

[We shall see.]

Eric had remained quiet not bothering to ’speak’, an unusual thing for him when preparing to fight. However, he was focusing on the other’s fleet, specifically the formation. 

“Send our back ships to port and starboard, flank them as we keep his focus on us,” Eric instructed her. Morgan did not question him and did just that. 

Soon the battle was on. Eric would occasionally give her directions for the ships. He could admit Morgan did very well on her won, but he could see why her opponent had defeated her so often before. This man, if that is what he was, knew the strategies of Vikings as well as he did. It made him wonder if maybe this really was Ragnar.

Morgan was nearly dancing in place, her fleet finally making a dent in Ragnar’s. Thank god she went to Eric! 

“He’s going to ram us to board,” Eric warned her, maneuvering his character to meet the onslaught. Morgan did the same, her character giving orders to the ‘crew’. 

Ragnar led the charge as his ship caught onto hers, his warriors spilling onto the deck of the ship. Morgan attacked fiercely trying to take out as many as possible. Beside her she could hear Eric calling out insults and challenging his opponents as his avatar fought. It made her wonder what he’d look like in a true Viking battle. She knew first hand he was a good warrior from the training lessons he gave her. Yet she’d never seen him go all out. It’d likely be an amazing sight. 

Ragnar obviously thought so as well, as his character engaged Eric in one on one combat. It was so ferocious that Morgan couldn’t help but watch the two, barely keeping her character from getting stabbed in the back by an enemy. 

The two Vikings practically danced around each other, steel meeting steel. Neither gave any quarter as they continued to attempt to disembowel the other. Morgan had to actually remind herself this was a video game. 

That didn’t stop her from cheering loudly as Eric’s avatar took Ragnar’s arm forcing him to retreat. She ordered her ships to pursue, taking out two more of his. Eric joined in as well, slaughtering even more of the enemy. 

Morgan was ecstatic! Finally Ragnar’s fleet was done for! Across the screen it flashed that her side had won the battle. She was even jumping up and down to express her joy. Eric was grinning widely, actually pleased with the outcome, though he missed the ability to truly be the one wielding the sword. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“You are welcome meyla.” Eric chuckled at her enthusiasm. “I think I like this game, perhaps I will play again…”

Suddenly an alert flashed across the screen indicating someone wanted to Skype. Morgan frowned as she took in the name. “Looks like the person playing Ragnar wants to talk to us. Bet it’s some punk kid,” she grumbled. 

“I am not so sure,” Eric murmured. “Go ahead and answer it meyla.”

She watched him drape himself over her couch like a king. Morgan rolled her eyes at the display but answered the call. When the app opened to show a fairly attractive male, with Viking features and tattoos Morgan suddenly thought maybe she had actually been wrong about who it was she was playing. Given the paleness of his skin it seemed there was another Viking vampire in the world. 

“I thought I recognized that fighting style,” the man stated, his accent clearly Scandinavian, much like Eric’s. 

“As I recognized yours,” Eric shot back smoothly before a grin overtook his features. //How are you Ragnar?//

//I am well. Better now that I know it was you I fought,// he grumbled good naturedly. His eyes turned to Morgan. //So this is the one that has been relentlessly chasing me?//

“I like a challenge,” she retorted petulantly. That she clearly understood him when speaking his native language had him raising a curious brow. 

//And yet you had to bring Erikir in to defeat me?//

“It’s called utilizing resources,” she sassed, arms crossed defiantly. 

The man burst out laughing. //Aye, that it is girl. You’ve got fire for sure. You’d have made a good Viking I think.//

//That she would,// Eric confirmed happily.

//What say you to combining our forces then? There is a colony set up by a small group of kids who fancy themselves true English warriors,// he suggested, a gleam in his eyes that matched Eric’s own. 

//I do enjoy raiding English settlements,// Eric agreed happily. 

“What the hell, sounds funs,” Morgan chirped, preparing her character as well. “Let’s go kill some Englishmen!”

Later she would get an earful from Pam for getting Eric hooked on this particular game. But she felt it was worth it.


End file.
